Dame esos cinco una vez más
by Saulen
Summary: Una fuerza hostil comandada por Yellow ha aparecido en el mundo pokemon, y recae en Ash y Dawn hacer frente a la amenaza mientras intentan definir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Trece medallas místicas se han liberado, dando paso a un torneo en el cual el ganador se queda con la medalla… y la vida del perdedor. Cosas cambian y otras permanecen... ¿podrá permanecer el amor?
1. Amanecer: Principio y fin

Pokemon, Pikachu, Ash Ketchum, Dawn y el resto de personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La frase característica de Dawn "Daijobu", "No need to worry" o "no te preocupes", la he traducido como "Todo estará bien" por propósitos narrativos.

**Pokemon – Dame esos cinco una vez más**

**Capítulo 1 – Amanecer: El fin de una cosa y el principio de otra**

Estación de trenes de Ciudad Viridian-Pueblo Paleta

Es de noche y la estación está sola. El tren acaba de llegar, y de él bajan dos figuras solitarias, una mujer y un pokémon en etapa básica. La joven lleva una maleta muy grande, que con dificultad baja del transporte y pone en el piso de la rampa.

-Por fin estamos aquí… -Dice con entusiasmo. –Espero que se encuentre en casa. –Sonríe emocionada. –Aunque… probablemente esté con ella otra vez. –Dice resignada, acariciando su cabello azul largo con su mano izquierda. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos, decidida. –En fin, espera a que le cuente a Ash que logré clasificar entre los 8 mejores del gran festival de Kalos. –Agrega recuperando su emoción. –Aunque… si perdimos de manera muy mala, jajajaja. –Se pone la mano detrás de la cabeza y se ríe nerviosamente. Se lleva una mano a la pierna derecha, en la cual luce un vendaje en la rodilla y parte del muslo. Su amigo baja su cabeza, apenado por la herida de ella.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo estará bien. –Le dice con su entusiasmo característico, no rindiéndose ante la tristeza que siente, con el fin de encontrar a su amigo con la sonrisa más grande que pueda. –Ahora hay que buscar a Ash. –Empieza a caminar, cojeando, mientras arrastra su maleta tras ella.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-... Esto… no tiene que ser así... –Una voz entrecortada se escucha en medio del silencio de la tarde nublada. Las nubes de lluvia se hacen sentir en el horizonte a través del sonido de un relámpago en la lejanía. El viento sopla helado, alborotando el pasto sobre el cual la pareja se encuentra de pie, en medio de la ruta hacia ciudad Verde. La joven de cabellos rojizos muerde sus labios y se abraza a los codos sin lograr reunir el valor para mirar hacia el frente. Un Pikachu los observa sentado desde una roca cercana, sabiendo que por ahora no debe intervenir. En una situación similar está el Corsola de ella, quien con expresión triste, no puede hacer más que esconderse en el agua cercana y esperar a que su ama regrese hacia él.

-… No, Misty. Esta vez… debe ser así. Debo ir. –Contesta el joven, tampoco capaz de mirarla fijamente. En su rango visual solo capta el atuendo amarillo de la chica, y el cabello pelirrojo al que tan acostumbrado está. Sabe que esta vez es diferente, y en su corazón siente un tipo de frustración que jamás había experimentado. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza mientras endurece la mirada y deja que su enojo se haga cargo de la situación.

- … Pero… Ash… -Repite ella. – Yo… -Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras sus manos aprietan con fuerza sus brazos. Lo que está pasando es real. Su sueño se hizo realidad luego de tantos años y ahora está llegando a su fin. Ash de nuevo la deja de lado para perseguir persiguiendo su eterna meta, sin importarle nada más. Sus emociones se llevan lo mejor de ella y su ira surge de nuevo. - ¡Pues bien, Ash Ketchum! ¡Si tanto necesitas que te deje libre para seguir tu sueño, que así sea! ¡Ve y sigue viviendo tu aventura infantil, pero no estás siendo más que un tonto! –Golpea el suelo con sus pies, camina hacia adelante y le da un golpe a Ash en el pecho.- ¡Aquí tienes una oportunidad! ¡Puedes ser líder de gimnasio, ser alguien! ¡Pero si quieres seguir siendo un fracasado, estrellando tu cabeza liga tras liga sin ganar nunca ninguna es cosa tuya! –Sus ojos dejan salir sus lágrimas y sus párpados se hinchan, mientras sus mejillas heladas se enrojecen por la cantidad de sangre que fluye hacia su cabeza. -¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un grandísimo idiota! –Le pega una cachetada. - ¡Idiota! –Le grita con toda su frustración. Comienza a llover y ambos se empapan al instante con el agua que cae precipitadamente. Misty llora sin consuelo golpeando a Ash en el pecho con golpes cada vez más débiles, hasta que este finalmente decide mirarla de frente.

-… Un sueño idiota… -Repite él. Misty lo observa como si en ese instante se percatara de las palabras que acaba de decirle, con una expresión de preocupación y arrepentimiento. –Puede ser… seguramente es un sueño idiota… -Sonríe como si él también tuviese ganas de llorar. –Pero es mi sueño, Misty. –Su expresión se torna determinada.- Nos conocimos hace diez años, y en ese entonces tú ya sabías que mi meta es ser un maestro pokemon. Eso no ha cambiado desde entonces, y no cambiará. –Ahora la mira serio. –Pero… como tú dijiste, esa es mi meta, pero no es la tuya. Lo que te puedo prometer es que seré el más grande maestro pokemon de todos los tiempos. –Saca una pokebola y se la muestra, con expresión determinada. Misty de nuevo enfurece y le tira la bola de la mano.

-Sin duda… eres un estúpido. –Le dice todavía llorosa, frustrada. – Buena suerte en tu viaje. –Su expresión pasa a ser melancólica. – Solo te pido… que ya no me vuelvas a buscar. –Sin decirle adiós, le da la espalda y se va caminando hacia la ruta que lleva a ciudad Celeste, llamando a su Corsola con su pokebola sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Mientras se aleja, Ash intenta extender su mano hacia ella, pero sus pies no se mueven y su voz no alcanza a producir más que un suspiro.

-No me dejes solo… -Musita débilmente. Pikachu lo observa todavía sin moverse de su lugar, pero tapándose de la lluvia con una hoja que encontró cerca. El entrenador pokemon se queda de pie, estático, contemplando si debe ir tras ella o no. –Pikachu… -Dirige su voz hacia su fiel compañero.- Si voy tras ella ahora… -Se detiene a media oración, se limpia los ojos con la manga de la camisa y le devuelve una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Pikapi… -Profiere su amigo. –Ash permanece con la mirada baja unos segundos, para luego volver a verlo sin cambiar su reacción.

–No importa ya, vamos a casa. –Le sonríe mientras le extiende la mano. Pikachu sube al hombro de su entrenador sin decir nada, mas no puede evitar mirar con preocupación a su compañero. -¿Quién necesita a las chicas, no? ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! –Se ríe forzadamente, a lo que el pokemon reacciona con un suspiro. –La verdad… no necesitamos a nadie, ¿no, Pikachu? Iremos a la nueva región y… -Sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas ya recorren sus mejillas, y se mezclan con el agua de la lluvia que cae del cielo nocturno. ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de ser denso? Pareciera que no ser tan ignorante de las cosas de los sentimientos solo le ha traído complicaciones.- Ella… solo es una complicada y loca… y estaré… mejor sin ella… ya ni siquiera iba a verme a los campeonatos, como antes… -Dice entrecortadamente. –Pero… ¿sabes una cosa? La verdad… yo… -No alcanza a terminar la frase. Recuerda el momento en el que, luego de que Brock le habló con claridad sobre los sentimientos de Misty, él decidió dar el paso hacia adelante.

-_Misty… yo… quiero ser un maestro pokémon… y yo quiero que… tú estés conmigo… en el camino… a convertirme en uno_. -Le dijo el entonces adolescente con timidez, mientras estaban a las afueras del estadio de la Liga Añil, luego de haber participado en el campeonato de la meseta y quedar de nuevo entre los 8 mejores_.- Yo quiero… que tú… ¡AAahh! ¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir!_ –Concluyó, mirándola nervioso. –Ella, entonces una joven de 17 años, se sonrojó, sus ojos se humedecieron y aceptó emocionada.

-_Nunca pensé que el ciego de Ash Ketchum por fin viera lo que tiene enfrente._ –Le respondió, para luego tomarle la mano y sonreírle. –Siempre lo estaré, Ash. Siempre a tu lado. –Dijo emocionada.

Ahora, cinco años después, es su propio camino a ser un maestro el que ahora lo aleja de su primer romance. Por unos breves segundos, ese pensamiento se intercala con la sombra de una chica que en silencio le repite la frase que tanto necesita oír. Las palabras que tiene tantos años sin escuchar, y que en sí mismas encierran una esperanza hace tanto tiempo olvidada.

-Todo estará bien. –La voz de la chica que le dijo esas palabras se mezcla con la suya al pronunciar su frase característica. –Todo estará bien. –La imagen de la joven de gorro blanco de pie junto a él es ahora un recuerdo borroso.

Suspirando, y sin importarle la lluvia que cae sobre él, el entrenador Pokemon decide retomar el paso en medio del silencio de la ahora noche, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Al recuerdo de Dawn se superponen las palabras de Misty. -¡Un sueño idiota! –Le gritó con frustración y lástima. –Creo… que esta vez ya no hay vuelta atrás con ella. –Razona finalmente.

-Pika… -Asiente Pikachu. Ambos continúan camino abajo, hasta que un par de figuras conocidas salen a su encuentro. Una música antigua comienza a tocar, en tono ominoso y aparentemente amenazador. Frente a él está el Globo del equipo Rocket, del cual hay colgando dos trapecios de circo, en los cuales Jessie y James están colgados, columpiándose de cabeza, sostenidos con sus piernas en la barra.

-¡Prepárense para los problemas!

-¡Y más vale que teman! –Gritan los dos mientras giran por el aire y se ponen de pie en sus respectivos columpios. –Ash aprieta los puños y baja la mirada, sin siquiera volver a verlos.

-¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

-¡Para defender a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! –Se toman de las manos y James sostiene a Jessie con una mano mientras con la otra se sostiene del columpio y la hace girar como si fuese un avión.

-¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

-¡y extender nuestro reino hasta el paraíso fanfiction! –Ambos saltan del columpio y caen en el suelo al mismo tiempo. Aparecen en un fondo de universo con una R tras ellos.

-¡Jessie! –Grita extendiendo su mano a la derecha.

-¡Jamememes! –Agrega James moviéndose hacia la izquierda.

-¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz! –Agrega jessie levantando los brazos.

-¡Soy insensible a heridas de amor, AHÍ MADRE! –Termina James, sacando una rosa.

-¡Meowth, así es! –Sale Meowth al final, en medio de ambos. Ash sigue de pie, con la cabeza baja, sus puños cerrados temblando.

-¡Ahora que estás solo, finalmente nos robaremos a Pikachu! –Lo amenaza Jessie. –Aprovecharemos que la tonta de tu novia no está contigo, jajajajaajajaja!

-Pikachu… -Musita Ash.

-Pika… -Dice Pikachu, electrificando sus mejillas.

-¡TRUENO! –Le ordena su entrenador. Pikachu salta y un rayo de energía cae desde el cielo en él, supercargándolo. Jessie logra ver el rostro de Ash al dar la orden, notando que hay lágrimas que se asoman por sus ojos.

-PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –Lanza un super rayo eléctrico hacia el equipo Rocket.

-El bobo, está… -Musita la pelirroja, pero el rayo los impacta de frente y salen volando hacia el cielo en medio de la tormenta.

-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! –Gritan mientras salen disparados.- ¡Woooobufet! –Agrega el pokemon azul. Se pierden en la distancia y solo un punto brillante queda al final, antes de desaparecer.

-Son unos tontos… tantos años todavía no se dan por vencidos. –Sonríe un poco. En ese momento se pone en guardia de nuevo al sentir la presencia de alguien más detrás de él.

-Ese Pikachu tuyo es realmente impresionante, muchacho. –Le dice la figura. La lluvia vuelve a arreciar, pero ni él ni su Pokemon bajan la guardia.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Sin duda es impresionante. No había visto un Trueno tan poderoso desde el Pikachu del Maestro Red.

-… Red… -Repite Ash, habiendo escuchado el nombre antes. Imagina la figura de Red, un entrenador legendario, el gran maestro Pokemon, rodeado de su equipo de seis. – ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Quién es usted? –Inquiere sin bajar la guardia. Sus ojos reflejan reserva, mezclada con la ira y la frustración que se han acumulado en su interior desde su conversación con Misty.

-Ahh, ciertamente. Esa mirada de desafío es la apropiada. Te he observado y sé que eres un entrenador mediocre, pero cumplirás tu función si la maestra Yellow así lo decide. –Lo mira con superioridad. –Volveré a buscarte cuando sea el momento, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. –Comienza a darse vuelta.

-¡Pikachu, ataque rápido! –Ordena Ash, pero cuando el pokemon llega, solamente atraviesa una sombra y cae dormido, rodeado de polvo de sueño. -¿Qué? –Profiere el entrenador, que llega corriendo hasta donde está su amigo, inconsciente.

-Pi… ka… -Repite Pikachu, recuperando el conocimiento.-Pika. –Repite sin saber lo que pasó. Ash lo toma en brazos y mira a su alrededor, pero la figura ya no está.

-_Entrenador mediocre_. –Sus palabras hacen eco en lo que Misty acaba de decirle hace un momento. Aprieta los dientes y golpea el suelo con el puño, furioso. –Rayos… -Musita con voz grave. Luego mira a su Pokemon, quien permanece entre sus brazos.

-Qué bueno que estás bien… -Constata con alivio. –Pero… -Recuerda el momento en el que Pikachu atravesó la sombra, como si no hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar. –Entrenador fracasado. –Recuerda la crítica de la persona. -¡Eres un idiota! –Escucha de nuevo la voz de Misty. –El recuerdo persistente llena de ira al entrenador, que pega una patada contra el suelo, pero se tropieza y rueda hacia el frente, estrellando la cabeza contra el lodo, sin soltar en ningún momento a su mejor amigo.

-Vaya… -Dice cansado. –De nuevo en el lodo, ¿eh? –Dice para sí, sin ánimos para levantarse. En ese momento, una voz conocida lo trae de nuevo a su realidad.

-¡Piplup! –Escucha frente a él. Es la voz de Piplup. Un Piplup es el pokemon de…

-¿Ash? –La voz que acompaña a la de Piplup le recuerda que no es un sueño. Abre los ojos de par en par, perdiendo en el proceso todas las barreras de defensa que le quedaban.

-Tú… -Musita sin voz.

XXXXX

Hace un año…

-Ahora es el turno de Dawn, ¡la coordinadora Pokemon de 21 años, proveniente del pueblo Hojaverde! ¡Ella trae un espectáculo que preparó con su pokemon compañero, Piplup! –Grita el anunciador.

-¿Qué opina de esta concursante, juez? –Pregunta otro locutor. Dawn y Piplup entran al escenario mientras la multitud la aclama con emoción.

-Pues es la legendaria hija de Johanna, así que seguramente nos dará un gran espectáculo. Cuando su madre ganó esta copa hace años, tenía la misma edad que ella ahora. –Contesta el locutor más viejo. –Pero preguntémosle a Johanna en persona, que nos acompaña como invitada especial. Díganos, ¿Cómo ve las posibilidades de Dawn en este concurso? –Mientras hablan, se ve que en el escenario Dawn habla con Piplup y le da instrucciones de lo que debe hacer. Ella luce un vestido rosado largo, con el cabello en una cola larga que cae por su espalda. La esbelta joven se mueve a su posición mientras su pokemon se prepara para el acto.

-Dawn ha entrenado bastante. Desde que inició su carrera como coordinadora ha tenido varias influencias positivas, y eso ha culminado en que ahora sea finalista en el gran festival de Kalos. Sin embargo, nunca debe darse nada garantizado, y eso es algo que todo coordinador debe tener siempre presente. –Explica Johanna. Los anunciadores asienten con su comentario y se disponen a narrar las acciones de la chica.

-¡Parece que los jueces están en posición y le dan la señal para que inicie la maniobra! –Comenta el más joven al ver que la enfermera Joy hace una señal afirmativa a Dawn. La chica asiente y vuelve a ver a Piplup.

-¡Piplup, gira y haz un rayo burbuja con hidrobomba! –Ordena la coordinadora. Johanna, al escucharla, hace un gesto de sorpresa y se levanta de su asiento, preocupada.

-Dawn… -Musita asustada. –Ten cuidado… -Dice en voz baja. Piplup salta envuelto en fulgor helado, rodeándose de rayos burbuja y genera una gran cantidad de esferas de agua a su alrededor, varias de las cuales comienzan a caer hacia el escenario.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunta el anunciador a Johanna. La madre de Dawn se sienta de nuevo y trata de explicar.

-Ese movimiento implica que Piplup cree burbujas de agua a gran presión y las lance hacia el escenario, para luego reventarlas con una explosión masiva de hidrobomba… pero… si Piplup llega a fallar, la que está en el escenario es…

-¡Dawn! –Grita Zoey, que está en el salón de los participantes, observando el desempeño de la chica. En el escenario, Dawn está de pie, justo bajo las burbujas, totalmente confiada de los resultados.

-Ash… -Piensa en el valor que su mejor amigo le mostró en cada aventura que vivieron juntos. –Si tu lo hiciste, yo no puedo quedarme atrás. –Por un momento lo imagina sentado en las bancas, observándola. -¡Piplup, hidrobomba! –Le ordena a su compañero. Piplup dispara la hidrobomba, pero la presión del ataque saca de balance su pequeño cuerpo y lo empuja hacia atrás, desviando el ángulo de disparo del masivo chorro de agua e impactando justo en su coordinadora, quien sale lanzada hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su rodilla, la cual truena despedazándose con el impacto, justo en el momento en el que las burbujas pierden la fuerza que las mantenía flotando y caen sobre ella, cada una con el volumen comprimido de por lo menos su propio peso. -¡Aaaaaahhh! –Grita con cada impacto que recibe. Un escuadrón de Squirtles de emergencia interviene y destruyen el resto de los ataques, y rápidamente un grupo de Blisseys y una enfermera Joy vienen a ayudarla.

-Su pierna… -Dice preocupada la enfermera. Dawn llora por el dolor y la frustración de haber perdido todo en un solo instante, justo antes de que sus recuerdos se vuelvan difusos al escuchar la voz de su madre acercándose.

-… Ash… -Musita deseando verlo. Su conciencia desvaría y solo puede recordar voces perdidas sin tiempo ni lugar.

-Su pierna… no será la misma. Está partida en varios pedazos… -Escucha la voz de un médico.

-Le costará mucho volver a participar en un concurso… -Oye a la enfermera Joy.

-Hija… -Recuerda a su madre acariciando su cabello. –Date tiempo… ya verás que…

-… Yo lo sé, mamá. Todo estará bien. –Trata de convencerse a sí misma. Pero… quiero hacer un viaje…

-En cuanto puedas caminar de nuevo, puedes ir a verlo. Creo que necesitas ver a tu amigo. –Le sonríe su madre.

-Si. –Contesta ella. –No hay de qué preocuparse. –Sonríe. Su madre ve a través de su sonrisa falsa, pero no puede hacer más que aceptarla y confiar en que él sea capaz de devolverle su alegría.

… y pasó un año.

XXXXX

-¿Ash? –Una voz lo llama, sorprendiéndolo. El y Pikachu observan dos figuras conocidas frente a ellos, que aparecen cubiertas por un paraguas color rosa.

-Pikapika… -Los reconoce el pokemon. Ash se ha quedado helado al reconocerla en el lugar en el que se encuentran. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-¡Ash! –Camina hacia él, tratando de ocultar el problema en su pierna. Su expresión alegre y esa aura de similitud con él la hacen inconfundible.- ¡Ash! ¡Quería verte! –El cabello azul de la joven refleja el brillo de la lluvia, mientras su gorro blanco la ayuda a distinguirse en la oscuridad de la noche. Su Piplup corre junto a ella, igual de contento por verlos.

-… Dawn. –El solo pronunciar su voz hace que pierda el control de sus emociones, como si ella fuese alguien con quien no es necesario inhibirlas. Ella llega hasta él y él da un paso hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza y empezando a llorar. –Dawn…. –Solloza con los ojos cerrados. El problema con Misty y la advertencia de la sombra misteriosa terminaron por destrozar su compostura, pero no la necesita si está con Dawn. Ella se sorprende de encontrarlo en ese estado, pero lo conoce muy bien, y sabe que en su momento le dirá lo que pasa.

-Todo estará bien… -Repite su frase característica en tono tranquilizador. Deja su sombrilla de lado y lo abraza fuertemente, recibiendo la lluvia junto a él. –Todo estará bien… -Repite de nuevo, repitiendo sus palabras no solo para él, sino también para ella ahora que ha encontrado la fuente de su fuerza. Se queda confortándolo bajo la lluvia un largo rato, mientras las figuras de ambos se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche.

Avance

Ash y Dawn. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Un nuevo viaje y una nueva esperanza. Un nuevo amanecer que espera a ambos.

Próximo capítulo

Espejo


	2. Espejo: Invasión al gimnasio Celeste

Este capítulo tiene más acción que el anterior, que creo que estuvo un poco más deprimente, pero sirvió para establecer los sentimientos de los personajes en esta parte de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 2 – Espejo – Invasión al gimnasio Celeste**

-… Todo estará bien. –La lluvia que hasta hace un momento cerraba su cielo pareció menguar al escuchar las palabras de Dawn. Las pequeñas manos de la joven presionan su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ella y descansando su barbilla en su hombro, acariciando su cabeza. -… Todo estará bien. –Repite de nuevo. Ash cierra los ojos y la abraza con fuerza sin responder. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición durante un largo rato. La gorra blanca de Dawn, que se había puesto por mera nostalgia, cae al suelo, resbalándose por su cabello mojado, mientras algunas hebras de éste se pegan a las mejillas de Ketchum. Al cabo de un rato, Ash la toma por los hombros, y con expresión más calmada, la mira fijamente.

-… Gracias, Dawn. –Musita ya más tranquilo. Apenas termina esas palabras, lo poco que queda de la lluvia por fin cesa. La muchacha peliazul lo observa con calidez y preocupación, como preguntándole qué es lo que sucede sin siquiera necesitar preguntárselo verbalmente.- Ash abre la boca para explicar, pero se topa con el dedo índice de Dawn sobre sus labios.

-Ya me lo dirás mañana. –Lo detiene con autoridad.- Yo… también tengo algunas cosas que contarte. –Se pasa la mano sobre su pierna lastimada, para luego juntar sus puños a su pecho, dándose cuenta de que estuvo abrazando a un chico con demasiada naturalidad. –Yo… -Se pone roja, mirando hacia todos lados. Pikachu y Piplup se acercan y la miran contentos.

-Pikapi.

-¡Piplupup! –Comentan ambos. Ash asiente y le indica a Dawn el camino hacia su casa.

-Creo que será mejor seguir conversando en casa. ¿Tienes donde quedarte, Dawn? –Le pregunta ya más animado.

-Pues la verdad esperaba quedarme en tu casa. La señora Delia me comentó que no había problema. –Sonríe mientras se acerca a recoger su maleta. -Y me muero por utilizar la secadora de cabello de tu mamá. –Agrega la chica mientras se toca la cabeza. –Esta lluvia hará que el cabello se me esponje horrible. –Hace cara de decepción. Ash sonríe al escuchar el comentario tan típico de ella.

-Por supuesto. –Asiente él, agradado. Dawn regresa hacia la maleta que dejó a un lado en el momento de su encuentro con Ash, delatando su renqueo al hacerlo.

-… Dawn, ¿tu pierna…? –Comienza a preguntar, pero es silenciado con un guiño de ojo de la chica.- Yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero será mañana que haya descansado y me haya dado un baño. –Le dice mirándolo por sobre su hombro. –Aunque si me ayudaría que como el caballero que eres, lleves mi maleta por mí. –Le pide. El entrenador no se hace esperar y toma la maleta entre sus manos. Le ofrece ayuda a Dawn para caminar, pero ésta la rechaza con un gesto de mano, prefiriendo avanzar sobre sus propios pies, dirigiéndose a la casa Ketchum.

XXXXXXXX

Gimnasio celeste

Es de noche y llueve en el exterior. Misty regresó ya hace un rato a su gimnasio. Al llegar se bañó, se puso un traje de baño blanco de una pieza, con una camisa desabotonada encima. Ahora se encuentra sentada a la orilla de la piscina interior del edificio, mojando sus pies en el agua, desahogando su cólera en lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, cayendo de gota en gota al agua cristalina que alberga a sus queridos Pokemon de agua.

-Ese idiota de Ash… -Musita todavía con ira. _-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tu sueño no es más que una tontería!_ –Recuerda las palabras que le dijo en el momento en que su rabia, como usualmente pasa, la controló por completo. –Si te dije algunas cosas verdaderamente horribles… ¿no? –Su cabello corto hasta los hombros se agita mientras niega fuertemente con la cabeza. –No, ese idiota se lo merecía. –Se reafirma a sí misma limpiándose las lágrimas de sus hinchados ojos. Suspira profundo y saca los pies del agua, se pone de pie y empieza a caminar por la orilla de la piscina, de regreso a su habitación. Sus pies descalzos avanzan silenciosamente sobre la cerámica que adorna el piso, hasta que se detiene en seco. El agua todavía se desliza sobre sus piernas mojadas, mientras su respiración, que por fin había logrado calmarse, vuelve a agitarse, mas esta vez, en vez de por la ira, por una sensación parecida al miedo. Siente a su alrededor una corriente de aire helado, mientras las sombras del gimnasio parecen moverse en varias direcciones. Misty aprieta los puños para tranquilizar su miedo y nuevamente asume control de sus emociones.

-¡Gyarados, ven! –Invoca a su pokemon más poderoso, quien emerge de la piscina junto a ella en una gran columna de agua, moviéndose violentamente mientras se enrolla sobre sí mismo, observando a su alrededor hasta fijar la mirada en su ama. -¡Gyarados, utiliza chorro de agua en esa dirección! –Le ordena a su amigo, orden que el poderoso tipo agua sigue en el momento, lanzando un chorro de agua a gran presión que se estrella en la parte del gimnasio cubierta completamente por las sombras que generan las estructuras bañadas por la luz del edificio. El agua da en blanco, revelando a un Gengar que se defiende del ataque utilizando sombra nocturna, repeliendo el chorro de agua y difuminándolo en varias direcciones. Detrás del pokemon fantasma puede verse una figura vestida de negro que está medianamente sorprendida por la exactitud del ataque de la chica, quien como toda una líder de gimnasio luce dispuesta a enfrentarse a su atacante.

-¡Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas! –Le comanda en actitud fuerte. El heraldo misterioso recupera su calma y sonríe complacido.

-No esperaba menos de uno de los legendarios líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, Misty la sirena. –Repite el epíteto de la chica.- Tu fama no es en vano. Haber adivinado mi posición solo con el movimiento de la luz de este salón, y hacer que tu Gyarados, uno de los pokemon más grandes que existen, lance un chorro de agua con tanto poder y precisión hablan de tus talentos. –La felicita con lo que parece ser verdadera satisfacción.

-… Felicitarme no te valdrá de nada si viniste en medio de la noche a meterte a propiedad privada. Si eres un entrenador buscando una medalla, elegiste un mal momento para tu entrada dramática. –Le dice mientras Gyarados se cierne sobre el invasor y su pokemón, preparando otro ataque.

-Vaya, vaya. –Contesta el invasor. –En verdad no quiero pelear contigo, entrenadora de Pokemón de agua. Pensé que tendrías más sentido común que el líder Roca sólida.

-Roca sólida… -Musita Misty. Roca sólida es el nombre de batalla de… -Brock… -Musita asustada.- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Brock!? –Gyarados se enrolla alrededor de la chica, proveyéndola de una línea de defensa contra su agresor.

-Pues… -Sonríe acercándose a la luz, mostrándole su rostro a Misty. Se aprecia una sonrisa exagerada, mientras en su mano sostiene un pequeño objeto brillante.

-La… medalla… roca… -Recuerda a Brock dándole una de sus medallas a Ash. –Pero… ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Solo quieres una medalla?

-Ahh… no exactamente, mi preciosa líder de gimnasio. –En su otra mano sostiene entre sus dedos la medalla trueno, medalla alma y medalla volcán. –Estas no son exactamente medallas convencionales. –Sonríe mientras las pone de nuevo entre sus puños. –Estas son… -Comienza explicar. Mientras habla, tres Sableyes aparecen en el suelo bajo los pies de Misty y comienzan a sujetar sus piernas. Gyarados se percata, pero no puede atacarlos al estar ellos demasiado cerca de su entrenadora.

-¡Gengar, impactrueno! –Comanda el enemigo. El Gengar invasor lanza una descargar eléctrica contra Gyarados, lanzándolo por los aires a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del gimnasio, dejando desprotegida a Misty.

-¡Gyarados! –Lo llama su ama. Intenta moverse, pero los Sableye la tiran al suelo y la sujetan de manos y pies, boca arriba. -¡Suéltenme, engendros horribles! –Se mueve tratando de zafarse.- ¡Corsola, Seaking, Staryu! ¡Vengan! –Invoca a su equipo. Los tres Pokemon salen también de la piscina, golpeando con ataques de agua a los tres Sableye y liberando a la líder de gimnasio.

-Ohh… nada mal. –Comenta el invasor, entretenido. -¡Gengar, Impactrueno! –Comanda de nuevo el enemigo. El rayo se dirige hacia los tres pokemon acuáticos, pero Misty contraataca invocando a otro Pokemon más.

-¡Lanturn! –El pokemon agua-eléctrico sale del estanque contiguo e intercepta la descarga trueno de Gengar. El invasor da un paso hacia atrás, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡¿Creías que tienes oportunidad?! ¡Este es el gimnasio de ciudad celeste, y yo soy Misty la sirena, líder de gimnasio! ¡Tengo a todos los pokemon de agua que necesito a mi disposición, y un factor como la desventaja de tipos no va a detenerme! –Clama orgullosa. De todas las fuentes de agua a su alrededor comienzan a asomarse Luvdisc, Golduck, Politoed, Seel, Shellder, Starmie, Dewgong, Seadra y muchos otros.

-Ohh… -Profiere el enemigo, impresionado.- Cada segundo que pasa me impresionas más y más, Misty. –Se relame emocionado. – Y eso hace que me den más y más ganas de quedarme con tu espejo. –Saca una esfera verde que sostiene en la palma de su mano.

-Mi… ¿espejo? –Pregunta ella, extrañada.

-Pero primero hay que acabar con todos esos molestos Pokemon de agua. –Dice ya cansado del enfrentamiento, sacando una Master Ball de su chaqueta.

-Esa es una… -Identifica con horror el color y la forma de la bola. El enemigo da un paso hacia adelante y la tira al aire.

-¡Ven…! La figura de un Pokemon comienza a formarse en las pupilas de Misty, mientras siente cómo sus fuerzas para luchar desaparecen al contemplar a la terrible criatura.

En la distancia, un rayo amarillo brillante cae del cielo sobre el gimnasio celeste. Una explosión con sonido de trueno resuena en los alrededores de la ciudad.

XXXXXX

Pueblo Paleta

Dawn se ha dado un baño y ahora está terminando de cambiarse en la habitación asignada para ella por Delia, quien la recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre. Ya se ha puesto la camisa de su pijama y ahora está poniéndose con dificultad el pantalón, debido a que casi no puede mover su rodilla derecha. Piplup la ayuda a poner el pie en el lugar correspondiente.

-Gracias, Piplup. –Le agradece mientras hala hacia arriba, no sin detenerse un momento a observar la marcada cicatriz que se extiende desde su rodilla hasta parte de su muslo, y que en ningún momento ha dejado de dolerle. Hace una mueca de malestar y luego termina de vestirse. –Solo espero que no se vea tan mal como yo creo que se ve. –Dice para darse un poco de ánimo. Recuerda las palabras que le dijo Ash luego de que hubiesen platicado con Delia un rato, antes de dejarla en su habitación.

-_Misty…_ -Le dijo él. –_Yo… terminé con ella._ –Le informa más calmado. Sus palabras la sorprendieron, no pudiendo ocultar su asombro ante la declaración.

-…_Ya veo…_ -Contestó la joven, sin verdaderamente saber qué decir. -Yo… lo siento mucho, Ash. Sé que te costó mucho decidirte, y que la querías mucho. –Le dijo con profunda tristeza al ver el estado en el que su amigo quedó tras el hecho. Recuerda la vez cuando, luego de un tiempo de no verse, y haber regresado a Sinnoh tras que Ash regresara a Kanto por un tiempo, haber recibido su comunicación para contarle. Ella se sintió feliz por él, pero había algo que no le permitió estar completamente satisfecha con la noticia.

-Ese algo… -Musita mientras recuerda. Suspira y se deja caer sobre la cama, dispuesta a dormir. En su habitación, Ash está acostado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo. Recuerda el abrazo que le dio a Dawn, y lo contrasta con su pelea con Misty.

-Esta sensación… -Se enoja consigo mismo.- Debo tener cuidado. –Mira a Pikachu y éste parece asentir con él. –No puedo arriesgarme a herir a Dawn si lo que siento es por despecho. –Se imagina a sí mismo frente a Dawn, con Misty a sus espaldas. –Lo de Misty está demasiado reciente aún… -Se trae a sí mismo a la realidad.

-Pikachu. –Dice Pikachu, como regañándolo por dejar volar su imaginación a solo algunas horas de haber terminado con la pelirroja. En ese momento, tanto Ash como Dawn escuchan la explosión eléctrica en la distancia. -¿Un rayo?-Pregunta el entrenador, sintiendo una especie de malestar. Dawn mira por la ventana, observando el resplandor en la distancia.

-Un rayo… -Comenta en voz baja la chica peliazul.

XXXXXXXX

En el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, el Pokemon llamado para realizar su ataque ya está regresando a su pokebola. Ante el enemigo se encuentra una Misty llena de heridas y raspones, con su atuendo lleno de cortadas, y sacando un poco de sangre por la boca. El resto de sus pokemon están todos inconscientes, regados por todas partes del gimnasio. Con mucho esfuerzo, y calmando su respiración agitada, la entrenadora de agua mira hacia el frente a su oponente, quien complacido comienza a caminar hacia ella, portando la esfera verde que empieza a brillar.

-Esto… -Comienza a decir Misty. Recuerda las imágenes de su discusión con Ash. –Ojalá no me hubiera peleado con él… -Se lamenta melancólica.

-¡Sableye, mirada mala! –Ordena el oponente. Los tres Sableye aparecen alrededor de Misty y realizan simultáneamente el mismo ataque contra ella, paralizándola. Luego se abalanzan sobre ella para sostenerla ellos mismos también.

-Su… ¡Suéltenme! –Se queja la joven, incapaz ya de defenderse. El hombre llega hasta ella y aproxima la esfera hasta su rostro.

-Eres muy hermosa, sin duda. Ash Ketchum tiene mucha suerte. –Comenta casual. Misty reacciona ante la mención de Ash.

-¿¡Qué quieres tú con Ash!? –Inquiere intentando liberarse de la técnica de los pokemon fantasma.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que por fin encontré una grieta en esa armadura de líder de gimnasio fuerte que tienes. –Acaricia el rostro de la pelirroja con su mano libre, mientras aproxima la esfera a su pecho. –Esto no va a doler… lo siento, sí dolerá. –Le avisa mientras su Gengar lanza un Impactrueno a través de la esfera, el cual se refleja de color verde hacia Misty, envolviéndola en un resplandor eléctrico y haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –Se queja mientras trata de resistir el voltaje que pasa por su cuerpo. Logra abrir uno de sus ojos mientras aprieta los dientes, solo para ver cómo de su cuerpo sale luz que se concentra frente a su pecho, tomando la forma de la medalla Cascada. El brillo de sus ojos desaparece y cae desmayada a un lado. Su oponente toma la recién formada medalla Cascada entre sus manos y sonríe satisfecho.

-… Ash Ketchum es necesario para que el plan de la señora Yellow se lleve a cabo. Haberte atacado a ti seguramente lo atraerá hacia nosotros. –Razona mientras Misty, de repente sin fuerzas para siquiera moverse, se limita a escucharlo con mirada preocupada, luchando por no perder la conciencia. Alcanza a escuchar al invasor comunicándose con alguien más.- Sí. Ya tengo el espejo de la líder de Celeste. ¿Azulona? ¿Tan lejos? Aaaaah, como usted diga. –Parece guardarse un teléfono. –Rayos, no me gusta hacer viajes largos, pero supongo que la hermosa Erika vale la pena la visita.

-Ash… -Empieza a llorar. –Lo… siento… -Es lo último que dice antes de desmayarse. Momentos después, el enemigo, su Gengar y sus Sableye ya no están, solo el cuerpo inerte de la líder de gimnasio permanece tendido en el piso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ash… -El joven Ketchum escucha una voz que lo llama. –Ash… -La voz de Misty se hace cada vez más clara. A lo lejos está la joven, vestida con su bañador blanco y su chaqueta celeste, mirándolo serenamente.

-…Misty. –La identifica él. Una risa de felicidad se escucha en el fondo. La figura de Misty desaparece y todo queda en oscuridad. Ash cae de rodillas, frente a su reflejo, el cual se convierte en una versión de ojos negros de sí mismo.

-_Un viaje inútil. Un sueño inútil_. –Le dice su reflejo. –Ash se asusta y se cae hacia atrás, sentándose de golpe en el piso. –_Fracasado. Fracasado. Fracasado. Nunca ganarás una liga Pokemon_. –Su propia voz y la voz de Misty se mezclan para repetirle las palabras que le dijo en esa noche.

-_Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente hable mal de mi sueño, pero el que tú lo dijeras… sí me dolió…_ -Dice dentro de su mente. Se sujeta la cabeza con las manos y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-… No hay de qué preocuparse. –Las ominosas voces que lo atormentaban desaparecen al escuchar la voz de la chica. Dawn está de pie junto a él, tendiéndole la mano. Ash suspira aliviado y le tiende la mano a la peliazul, pero al hacer contacto con su piel, su imagen es de nuevo la de Misty, que ahora lo observa con los mismos ojos negros que su reflejo.

-Ella será nuestra. –Le dice con miles de voces en una, mientras su cara se distorsiona en una visión esquelética.

- ¡Aaahhh! –Se despierta en su cama, asustado y jadeante. Pikachu está a su lado, como si hubiera estado moviéndolo para despertarlo.

-Pikachu… tuve una pesadilla. –Dice moviéndose el cabello. Pikachu asiente.

-Pika. –Dice mientras da un pequeño salto al piso. Ash se da un par de golpes en las mejillas y se sienta en la cama. Lo termina de despertar un olor a huevos con tocino que viene desde la cocina de su casa.

-Oye, qué bien huele. –Comenta mientras se pone de pie y se viste. –Tal vez mamá hizo algo especial porque Dawn vino a quedarse unos días. Se viste con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla y baja a la cocina, donde no encuentra a su madre, sino a la misma Dawn, que lleva una blusa negra, una falda azul y un chaleco rosado, y que al mismo tiempo lleva puesto un delantal y está cocinando el desayuno por su cuenta, junto a Piplup, quien está cerca de un tostador.

-Oh, ¡Ash, buenos días! –Lo recibe con una sonrisa que deslumbra al Ketchum, sonrojándolo. –El desayuno estará listo en un momento.

-… Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Huele…. Huele delicioso! –Reacciona tardíamente. Pikachu suspira y niega con la cabeza, mientras Ash se acerca tímidamente a la estufa. Delia está de pie, cerca de la entrada, observando el comportamiento de ambos.

-Dawn… creo que tu presencia aquí es mucho más necesaria de lo que hubiera imaginado. –Piensa para sí mientras ve la naturalidad con la que los dos jóvenes conversan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laboratorio Oak

El Profesor Oak está sentado en su escritorio mientras Gary y Tracey están de pie frente a él, discutiendo la situación actual.

-Recibí reportes desde Ciudad Plateada de que el líder de gimnasio, Brock, desapareció desde la semana pasada y nadie más lo ha vuelto a ver. –Explica mientras mira su libreta.-Lo mismo se puede decir del Teniente Surge, el doctor Blaine y Koga, el líder del gimnasio Fucsia. Baja su libreta y observa a sus interlocutores. –Parece ser que hay algo en común entre las víctimas.

-¿Víctimas? –Pregunta Gary, que tiene las manos dentro de su bata de laboratorio. –No sé si sean víctimas, pero todos los desaparecidos son líderes de gimnasio de esta región. –Explica el castaño.

-Lo que quiere decir que si los líderes de gimnasio están en peligro, hay que contactar a Misty, Sabrina, Erika… -Vuelve a ver a su nieto. – Y a ti, Gary. –Explica Oak.

-¿A mí? –Inquiere el experto Pokemon. –Yo rechacé el nombramiento como líder de gimnasio, abuelo. –Lo corrige, serio.

-Pues lo seas o no, tú fuiste el último entrenador con nivel de líder de gimnasio vinculado a ciudad verde. No me sorprendería que lo que les está pasando a los líderes te alcanzara a ti, mi nieto. –Expresa su preocupación el profesor.

-De cualquier manera Gary ya está enterado de la situación. Sugiero contactar a las tres líderes de gimnasio restantes para informarlas del peligro. –Interviene Tracey. Oak asiente. –Contacta a Misty primero, que es la más cercana a nosotros.

-Entendido. –Obedece el Sketchit. Toma el teléfono y marca el número de teléfono que ya conoce. -¿Hola? ¿Si? Quisiera hablar con la líder de gimnasio. –Anuncia amablemente. Su expresión cambia de tranquilo a sorprendido en un momento. -¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo?! –Pregunta asustado. Gary y Oak se miran el uno al otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash, Dawn y Delia están disfrutando del desayuno preparado por la chica. Él devora como si no hubiera mañana, mientras las mujeres se entretienen más conversando entre sí.

-Siempre es un gusto tomar del café que preparas, Dawn. –La felicita la señora Ketchum. –No hay duda de que Johanna te ha enseñado muy bien.

-Jeje, pues la verdad, el que me enseñó a cocinar fue más bien Brock. –La corrige la chica. –Él siempre fue muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas. Además mi mamá siempre estuvo más pendiente de los concursos, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo de enseñarme esas cosas. –Comenta casualmente. Delia asiente y le pone la mano en el hombro.

–Pues hay secretos de cocina que solo algunas mujeres pueden transmitir, así que te pasaré algunas de mis recetas cuando quieras. –le guiña un ojo. –La mejor manera de ganarte a un hombre es por su estómago. –Le da golpecitos con el codo, a lo que la chica reacciona nerviosa.

–Jajaja, señora Ketchum… -Dawn se limpia el sudor nervioso con un pañuelo.

-¿Y cómo van los concursos? –Pregunta para seguir la conversación. Sin embargo, la cuestión desmotiva un poco a Dawn, que de inmediato toca su rodilla con la mano.

-… Por ahora yo… he dejado los concursos. –Contesta desanimada. Ash para de comer en el momento al escuchar el comentario. A ella le da vergüenza que él la escuche hablando de eso, y de inmediato baja la mirada. –La verdad yo… -Se anima a explicar, pero es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Ash se queda mirándola serio, recordando que él mismo por un momento consideró dejar de competir, pero…

-¿Hola, residencia Ketchum? ¡Hola profesor! –Saluda Delia. -¿Qué…? –La reacción de Delia hace que tanto Ash como Dawn vuelvan a verla. -¿Dijo que Misty…? –Delia empieza a temblar por el impacto. -Le diré a Ash. Gracias profesor. –Delia cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a ver a los dos jóvenes.

-Alguien atacó el gimnasio Celeste. Misty… -Baja la mirada un momento. –Parece que lastimaron a Misty. –Declara sin rodeos. Dawn abre los ojos de par en par, horrorizada. Ash por su parte, aprieta los puños y se pone de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos también.

-… Iré a ciudad Celeste. –Declara en el momento.

-Voy contigo. –Agrega Dawn. Delia asiente. Mira hacia la ventana y siente en su corazón que esta noticia solo presagia el inicio de más preocupaciones para su corazón de madre. Al cabo de un rato, Dawn, con su mochila puesta y acompañada de Piplup espera a Ash en la puerta de la casa. El entrenador Pokemon termina de preparase y sale de camino, acompañado por su madre hasta la entrada.

-Cuídense mucho. –Les indica Delia. –Y denle a Misty mis mejores deseos. –Aprieta sus manos contra su pecho, tratando de deshacerse de la inseguridad que la agobia desde que escuchó la noticia de parte de Samuel.

-Mamá… yo… quiero ir, pero… no sé si deba. –Externa sus dudas el entrenador. Delia sonríe y le toca la mejilla.

-Si te preocupas por ella, lo normal es que acudas a verla, Ash. –Mira a Dawn, y esta asiente. –Independientemente de que su relación haya cambiado, sigue siendo tu amiga.

-… Tienes razón. –Se decide el Ketchum. –Dawn… -Mira a su compañera, que lo recibe con una sonrisa.

-¿Si, Ash? –Parece adivinar su pensamiento y se adelanta a su respuesta. –Vine porque quería pasar el tiempo con mi amigo. –Hace ojos de raya y punto.- Aunque eso implique acompañarlo a ir a ver a su exnovia. –Su respuesta le causa una sonrisa a él.

-Gracias, Dawn. Vamos.

-Vamos, Ash. –El entrenador comienza a caminar, y Dawn se dispone a seguirlo, pero es detenida un momento por Delia.

-Dawn… -Sus ojos son de confianza y súplica. –Por favor cuida de Ash. Mira que no se meta en muchos problemas.

-Descuide, señora Ketchum. Déjemelo a mí. –Hace un gesto de confianza y persigue a su amigo, con dificultad debido a su cojera.

-Confío en que acompañándolo a él encontrarás también tu propia respuesta, Dawn. –Piensa para sí la señora Ketchum, llegando a una conclusión similar a la de la madre de la chica. Se queda observando las sombras de los jóvenes mientras se pierden en la luz del día, caminando hacia el inicio de una aventura gestada desde mucho tiempo atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Así que… el espejo de Cascada… -Musita una voz.

-Si… tres más y tendremos todos los que necesitamos para abrir la puerta de Kanto. –Responde otra persona.

-Que así sea. Muy pronto la verdad sobre este mundo Pokemon se conocerá, y entonces… -Presagia una voy mayor.

-… Ataquen a Erika y a Sabrina. Gary Oak será un rival mucho más duro. –Ordena otra sombra.

-¿Y qué hay de Ash Ketchum?

-El… aún no está listo. Pensamos que Misty sería el aliciente que necesitábamos, pero me temo que hay otra variable que no tomamos en cuenta.

-¿Y esa es…?

-Dawn. –Celebra relamiéndose una voz juguetona.

Continuará

Avance

Enfrentamiento. Ash y Dawn encuentran a Misty y consiguen el rastro para ir tras Erika, a quien deberán defender con una batalla doble que dejará al descubierto la pérdida de confianza de ambos, al mismo tiempo que la entrenadora de agua comienza a cambiar…

Próximo capítulo – Reflejo de mi yo anterior

XXXXXXXX

Y ya estuvo el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado, y si así es, por favor deja un comentario, que es muy importante. En el fic espero balancear el Ash x Dawn con el Ash x Misty. Todavía no decido si May saldrá, y de ser así, tendré que ver qué relación tiene con Ash. En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Estaré actualizando más o menos una vez cada semana. ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Reflejo: mi yo anterior

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Una vieja costumbre que tengo yo es la de ponerle opening y ending a mis fanfics, porque como que le da más sensación como de serie de televisión, jajajaja. Usualmente tomo canciones que no tienen anime asignado, pero esta vez tomé el opening 1 de FMA Brotherhood, solo porque pega muy bien con el fic y me permite ser medio spoileroso. Muchas gracias a Lokerd , Alexissecret y superjetjohn 117 por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores.

Tema de apertura – Again (Yui)

_Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho?_

Un entrenador joven, vestido con una chaqueta roja y gorra blanco y rojo, extiende su mano hacia adelante, donde una chica de cabello castaño y sombrero blanco que le sonríe.

_Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara_

Un niño de cabello negro y ojos cafés lo observa alejarse. Se da la vuelta y se convierte en un Ash joven, que camina hacia el frente, encontrándose con Dawn, que lo espera para iniciar a caminar hacia el horizonte.

Aparece el logo de Pokemon

_Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu nano ni_

Ash camina hacia el frente de cara al viento, muestra una Pokebola y Pikachu aparece en su hombro.

_Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku_

Mientras camina, reflejos de Brock, Misty, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie van apareciendo a su lado. De espaldas a él aparece Dawn, que intercambia un high five con él.

_Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wakejanai no_

Ash y Misty despidiéndose al final de la liga Johto. Luego él con May uniendo los pedazos de su listón, él caminando junto a Iris, y Serena tomándolo del brazo.

_Nakushite kita_

Otra escena de él y Dawn caminando en direcciones opuestas.

_sora wo sagashite'ru_

Dawn eleva una mano para sujetar un listón, pero este desaparece, cae en su rodilla lastimada

_wakatte kuremasu you ni_

Ambos corriendo por una montaña, pero es su imaginación. Camina arrastrando su pierna hacia un lado.

_Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa _

Ash cae de rodillas con cara triste, Misty de pie, mirando asustada,

_yamete yo_

Dawn se sujeta la cabeza con las manos, negando enojada.

_Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, _

Ash y Pikachu intentan alcanzar a Dawn, pero desaparece

_zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da_

El viento le arroja a Piplup y Dawn un listón hecho pedazos,

_Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni _

Misty de espaldas, vuelve a ver con enojo,

_dare wo matte'ru no?_

Morty y Gengar, Falkner y Pidgeot, y Bugsy con Scizor con una sombra tras ellos,

_Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni _

May saltando con dos pokebolas en las manos liberando a Blaziken y Snorlax, Gary indicando a Blastoise que ataque,

_motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo_

El profesor Oak de espaldas, se hace a un lado y muestra a Delia con un sombrero blanco entre las manos.

_nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu?_

Max adolescente con un Gallade y Brock bajando de su Steelix, Misty liberando Gyarados, y comandando atacar, lanzando un hyper rayo.

_Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte_

Ash comanda a Pikachu a disparar un Impactrueno hacia Gengar, pero un Butterfree utiliza Protect y lo desvía,

_Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka?_

Dawn manda a Piplup a apoyar, pero se enfrenta con un Espeon que lo manda a volar con rayo psíquico, su entrenadora salta y lo atrapa entre sus brazos

_Bunan ni nante Yatterarenai kara _

Un Rhyperior intenta aplastarla, pero Ash en su Pidgeot la pasa recogiendo dándole la mano, luego Ketchum manda a Charizard y empuja al atacante,

_...Kaeru basho mo nai no_

Dawn toma la mano de Ash y lo atrae hacia su casa de pueblo Paleta, donde Delia los espera,

_Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha_

Ash de pie en un atardecer, mira a Misty y le da la espalda,

_Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)_

Ash y Dawn, y frente a ellos las figuras de Yellow, los líderes Johto y Red al final, mostrando una pokebola.

_Natsukashiku naru _

Dawn y Ash intercambian un High Five

_Konna itami mo kangei jan_

Una última toma de Ash frente a Red y Dawn frente a Yellow, enfrentados

Capítulo 3 – Reflejo: Mi yo anterior

Es de día y el cielo está despejado. En medio del campo abierto, una mujer rubia, con el cabello largo en una cola, observa el paisaje que tiene frente a ella. La suave brisa de la mañana ondea a su alrededor, sacudiendo sus cabellos y su vestido levemente. En la distancia identifica a un Butterfree que vuela haciendo círculos, lo que la hace recordar la sensación de volar con un Pokémon en su espalda, con el viento en sus mejillas, recorriendo su piel mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la inmensidad del cielo. Cierra los ojos y recuerda la espalda del entonces muchacho de gorra roja y cabello negro, que siempre iba un paso delante de ella. Recuerda también aquel encuentro de él en Pueblo Paleta con la joven de cabello castaño y mirada gentil, mientras que ella no podía hacer más que mirar en silencio cómo ambos se acercaban. Su recuerdo es interrumpido por la aparición de una figura encapuchada tras ella.

-Maestra Yellow. –La llama ceremoniosamente. La mujer adquiere un aire de superioridad y lo mira por encima del hombro, altanera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El Swellow que mandamos a observar el punto que usted nos indicó trajo reportes de que Ash Ketchum y Dawn Berlitz han partido hacia ciudad Celeste. –La mención de los dos nombres hace reaccionar un poco a la mujer.- Asumimos que ya se enteraron de nuestro ataque a la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y van a buscarla.

-Por supuesto que es eso. –Dice mientras da un paso hacia adelante, fijando su mirada de nuevo en el Butterfree. -¿Qué hay la chica? ¿Está consciente? –Pregunta mientras extiende su mano hacia el aire, haciendo que el Pokémon insecto, que hasta hace un momento estaba distraído, venga volando hacia ella, a posarse sobre sus dedos. La relación de la misteriosa mujer con los Pokémon es una característica que le ha dado fama entre los miembros de su organización. –Y aun así… ya no puedo escuchar la voz del bosque… -Se lamenta mientras acaricia la cabeza del Butterfree.

-Sí, la joven sigue en coma. No esperamos que despierte pronto luego de que el Espejo de la Cascada le fue extraído de su interior.

-Sí, ciertamente. –Responde con desinterés.- Aun así, si esos dos llegan a verla y por casualidad está despierta, nos podría traer problemas innecesarios. –Piensa en Ash. – No podemos permitir que Ketchum se involucre antes de tiempo.

-¿Sus órdenes? –Inquiere el subordinado. Yellow mira hacia el frente con ojos vacíos y suspira.

-Él se molestará conmigo… -Dice para sí. Luego retoma su semblante serio y se dirige hacia su soldado. –Envía a J-1 y J2. A estas alturas ya debe estar completa su adecuación. –Se detiene un momento y luego se endurece todavía más. –Que neutralicen a Dawn Berlitz. Ella es innecesaria para nuestro plan.

-… ¿Matarla? Pero el Señor dijo que…

-Yo sé lo que dijo. Deja que yo me encargue de él luego. –Contesta sin mirarlo. El Butterfree de inmediato se aleja revoloteando de ella, como si hubiese detectado la violencia que despide desde su interior. –Ahora vete.

-¡Si! –Contesta para luego teletransportarse con la ayuda de un Abra.

-No necesitamos más distractores para Ash… entiéndelo, Red… -Susurra antes de comenzar a caminar para alejarse de la colina en la que estaba de pie. En el sitio donde estaba parada solo quedan plantas muertas a su alrededor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash y Dawn han llegado a ciudad Celeste y ahora se encuentran en un taxi que los lleva hacia el hospital donde está Misty. El entrenador Pokémon mira por la ventana sin decir nada, mientras Dawn lo observa preocupada.

-Según lo que nos dijeron en el gimnasio, no hay nada mal con su cuerpo, ya verás que no tardará en recuperarse. –Le dice para animarlo, pero él solo vuelve a verla con un suspiro.

-Espero que así sea. –Dice con la voz en un hilo. Su rostro de preocupación por ella hace que el corazón de Dawn se estremezca, aún y cuando se prometió a sí misma no pensar de esa forma con él, por lo menos por ahora.

-Mira, ahí está el hospital. –Responde indicando que han llegado a su lugar de destino. Cuando el transporte se detiene, ambos salen rápidamente hacia el interior del edificio, buscando el cuarto de la pelirroja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hace cinco años

Campeonato final de la meseta Añil

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hemos llegado al combate de cuartos de final de la liga Añil, donde Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta, se enfrenta a Will, el maestro de los Pokémon psíquicos! –Dice un anunciador. Ash, de entonces 16 años, sale al escenario acompañado de Pikachu, ambos saludando a la multitud que los aclama. En la multitud se distingue a Misty sentada a un lado de Delia Ketchum y el Profesor Oak, animándolo. Brock se encuentra en el módulo asignado a Ash para descansar en los intermedios, sirviéndole de coach.

-¡Vamos Ash, demuéstrales lo que sabes hacer! –Lo anima la pelirroja. Ash dirige su mirada hacia ella y le muestra su puño elevado hacia el cielo.

-¡Ya verás que esta vez si ganamos! –Dice confiado. -¿Verdad, Pikachu? –Busca el consenso de su compañero, quien asiente emocionado.

-¡Pikapika! –Grita contento. Los dos saltan y chocan los cinco, lo que hace que el joven Ketchum recuerde a alguien más que siempre le da ánimos. Imagina a Dawn junto a Brock, vestida con su uniforme de porrista, animándolo.

-_¡Vamos, vamos, Ash, de seguro ganarás!_ –La mira haciendo una porra. Su figura desaparece y la mirada de Ash se enfoca en su rival, quien sostiene una Pokebola a puro poder psíquico.

-Veo que hay algo que te distrae, Ash Ketchum. –Identifica Will. –Me ofende cuando mis rivales se distraen con pensamientos inútiles en vez de preocuparse por mi presencia frente a ellos. –La pokebola comienza a girar a su alrededor como un pequeño satélite. –Así que tendré que reparar mi honor derrotándote.

-Discúlpame, es verdad que me distraje. –Dice mientras hace crecer la pokebola en su mano. –Ahora vamos a luchar, Will. –Reta Ash, emocionado.

-Eso quería escuchar. –Con un gesto de su mano, su pokebola sale volando en el aire. -¡Ve, Xatu!

-¡Mi turno entonces! –Dice Ketchum, apuntando con el dedo hacia el frente. -¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

-¡Pika! –Grita su amigo, saltando a un lado de él y ubicándose en el centro de la plataforma de batalla.

-¡Es Pikachu contra Xatu! ¡Este es un encuentro al mejor de dos! ¡Si uno de los entrenadores pierde un pokemon, solo podrá reemplazarlo con uno, y si ese pierde, será el fin para él! –Anuncia el narrador del evento. Ash se concentra en Pikachu, pero al hacerlo recuerda una conversación por teléfono que tuvo el día anterior.

-¡¿Cuartos de final?! ¡Ash, eso es maravilloso! –Le dijo la chica peliazul a través del teléfono. -¿A qué pokémon usarás?

-Pues es una batalla de dos a dos, así que debo elegir pensando en que ambos se complementen y cubran sus deficiencias. –Analiza mientras intenta decidir. –Supongo que usaré a Pikachu como el inicial, después de todo.

-¿Y el otro que elijas debería complementarse con él? ¿Algo así como alguien que pueda vencer a un oponente que Pikachu no?

-Así es. –Hm… -Los dos se llevan la mano a la barbilla con gestos similares. –Podría usar un tipo agua… -Dice Ash, imaginando usar a Squirtle, Corpish o Totodile.

-O un tipo hierba… -Dawn imagina a Ash utilizando a Bulbasaur, Bayleef y Sceptile.

-Hmm…. –Los dos suspiran al mismo tiempo, hasta que una luz se les prende a la vez.

-¡Un tipo tierra! –Dicen los dos. -¡El pokémon que mejor lo complementa es alguien que tenga ataques que puedan derrotarlo! –Recitan como si recordaran la frase de un libro.

-Qué par de nerds Pókemon… -Dice un entrenador que va pasando y los oye conversar. Tanto Ash como Dawn se sonrojan.

-Bueno, supongo que eso haré. –Agrega Ash, casi terminando la conversación.

-Si… -Responde ella, contenta de constatar que aun con el tiempo que tienen de no verse, siguen siendo tan parecidos como siempre. -… ¿Ash? –Inquiere diciendo su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede, Dawn?

-Jijijiji… tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Le dice mirándolo zalamera.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué es lo que…? –Comienza a preguntar, pero la llamada de Misty lo detiene.

-¡Ash! ¿Dónde estás? – Le pregunta gritándole desde la distancia.

-¡Aquí estoy! –Contesta él, luego se dirige de nuevo a Dawn. –Yo también tengo algo que contarte. Es algo que me he decidido a hacer, y me parece que no vas a creerlo. –Le guiña un ojo y le muestra un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Ohhhhh… cuando Ash Ketchum dice algo así no puedo sino intrigarme sobre qué pueda ser. –Contesta divertida.

-¡Ash! –Se escucha de nuevo la voz de Misty. Dawn sonríe y se despide con la mano.

-Ve rápido, o Misty va a enfadarse de nuevo contigo. –Le sugiere mientras le muestra su mejor sonrisa.- Mañana llegaré a animarte. –Se anima a decirle finalmente, pero Misty ha llegado a decirle algo a Ash y parece no escuchar lo último que le dijo.

-¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo, Dawn? –Le pregunta él.

-¿Dawn? –Pregunta Misty, mirando por la pantalla.

-No es nada. Suerte mañana en tu pelea. –Se despide de nuevo, cerrando la comunicación.

-¿Dawn? Me hubiera gustado saludarla. Ella siempre sabe cosas interesantes sobre ti. –Comenta Misty, mirando a su propio reflejo sobre el monitor apagado.

-Eso… es un poco preocupante. –Responde Ash. Su recuerdo termina y de nuevo se ve a sí mismo de vuelta en la pelea, donde Pikachu está luchando contra Xatu, lanzándole choques eléctricos desde todas direcciones, pero el Pokémon psíquico extiende una pantalla de luz y detiene todos los ataques.

-¡Pikachu, tacleada voltio!

-¡Pikapikapikapikapikapikapika! –Grita Pikachu envolviéndose en brillo amarillo y volando como cometa hacia Xatu, quien pone los ojos blancos y extiende sus alas para invocar otra técnica.

-¡Xatu, ataque Písquico! –Comanda Will. Xatu lanza una onda mental hacia Pikachu, confundiéndolo, pero el impulso de la tacleada es suficiente para pasarlo rozando, electrocutándolo en el acto.

-¡Xaaaaaatuuuuuu! –Profiere el Pokémon, cayendo derrotado. Pikachu se golpea por la fuerza de su propio ataque y cae rodando hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿¡Estás bien, Pikachu!? –Pregunta su entrenador. Pikachu se pone de pie, se golpea las mejillas, mira a Ash y asiente.

-¡Pika! –Responde su compañero. Will sonríe y lanza su siguiente Pokebola.

-Veremos si ahora tienes tanta suerte, Ash Ketchum. ¡Bronzong, yo te elijo! –Invoca mientras el pokémon acero-psíquico aparece frente a él.

-¿Pika? –Profiere Pikachu, mientras el Bronzong enemigo se prepara para atacar.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno! –Comanda Ash.

-¡Bronzong, gravedad! –Le ordena Will a su compañero. Bronzong inunda el campo de batalla con gravedad aumentada, haciendo que Pikachu apenas pueda mantenerse en pie.

-¡No, Pikachu! –Grita Ash. Misty, Delia y Oak se muestran preocupados.

-¡Bronzong, ataque psíquico! –Invoca de nuevo el oponente. Pikachu, aún cansado de su lucha con Xatu, no puede reaccionar por culpa de la gravedad, recibiendo de frente el ataque.

-¡Pikaaaa! –Profiere mientras sale volando a estrellarse afuera del campo.

-¡Pikachu no puede continuar! ¡Bronzong gana este asalto! –Se escucha la voz del anunciador.

-¡Pikachu! –Lo llama Ash, corriendo a recogerlo. –Descansa, Pikachu, lo hiciste muy bien. –Lo felicita su entrenador. Pikachu asiente y permanece al lado de su amo.

-¡Ash, usa la estrategia que hablaste con Dawn! –Le grita Brock desde su esquina. Ash vuelve a verlo y asiente. En el momento en el que se dispone a sacar la pokebola elegida, la figura de alguien capta su atención, que viene corriendo por la entrada principal. Es una chica de cabello azul que trae dos pompones en las manos, seguida de un Piplup y un Lopunny, que traen herramientas similares.

-… ¿Dawn? –La reconoce Ash, sorprendida.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Ash, de seguro ganarás! ¡Ash! –Se apresura a hacer su porra cerca del campo de pelea. -¡Vamos Ash! –Luego le grita para darle ánimo. Él la mira y parece ganar seguridad de nuevo, acomodándose la gorra y preparándose para seguir luchando.

-¡Yo te elijo, Donphan!

-¿Donphan? –Pregunta Oak, admirado.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesor Oak? –Inquiere Misty, a su lado, un poco molesta por la súbita demostración de porrista de Dawn.

-En esta situación, Donphan es el contrapeso perfecto para Bronzong. Ahora que ha usado gravedad, está completamente vulnerable a los ataques tipo tierra.

-Wow, mi Ash sí que piensa por adelantado. –Celebra Delia. Misty mira las caras de Ash y Dawn mientras conversan, no pudiendo evitar sentirse más incómoda.

-No fue solo él… ayer habló con Dawn sobre su estrategia y me parece que entre los dos llegaron a esa conclusión.

-Si es así, forman un gran equipo. –Comenta el profesor. A Misty le aparece una vena en la frente al escuchar el comentario.

-¿No me diga?

-¡Donphan, terremoto! –Comanda Ash.

-¡Bronzong, ataque psíquico! –Contrarresta su rival. Los dos ataques chocan, generando una explosión que libera gran cantidad de humo. Cuando se disipa, los dos Pokémon están derrotados. Tanto Ash como Dawn hacen miradas de sorpresa y luego de aceptación al ver a su Donphan derrotado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Donphan. –Le dice mientras lo regresa a su bola.

-Bien, Bronzong. –Felicita también Will a su Pokémon.

-Como los dos pokémon se desmayaron al mismo tiempo, el combate se decidirá por puntos. De acuerdo con el reporte de los jueces, el ganador de esta batalla es… ¡Will! –El nombre de Will aparece en la pantalla del estadio. Ash suspira y baja la cabeza. Dawn llega hasta su lado y le da un pequeño golpe con el puño en el hombro.

-Ya será la próxima. –Le dice con voz de confianza.

-Sí, ya lo será. –Contesta él. Ella le ofrece la palma de la mano elevada, y él se la choca, en un gesto ya tan común para ellos.

Horas después, Ash y Dawn están caminando a la orilla del río que está en las afueras del estadio. La chica está metiendo las manos en el arroyo, refrescándose. Ash está de pie a su lado, mirándola con comodidad.

-La batalla de hoy fue increíble, Ash. –Le dice la chica. –Hoy te viste más fuerte que nunca, y muy seguro de ti mismo. Estoy orgullosa. –Se pone de pie y lo mira de frente.

-Gracias, Dawn. Por un momento perdí la concentración, pero tus ánimos me ayudaron a concentrarme de nuevo en la batalla. –Contesta él. Luego comparten un silencio de unos momentos, en los que ninguno sabe qué decir. -… Dawn. –Interrumpe él. –Hay una cosa que voy a hacer, y que necesito decirte. –Comenta el entrenador. Dawn lo mira con curiosidad.

-Lo que sea, Ash. ¿De qué se trata? –Le pregunta mirándolo expectante. –De hecho, yo también tengo algo que decirte. –Se pone un poco tímida y mira hacia un lado. –Algo que creo que es importante.

-Entonces dilo tu primero. –Le cede la palabra. Pikachu baja del hombro del entrenador y él y Piplup se adentran un poco en el agua, mojando sus pies.

-¡Chaaaa! –Profiere el pokémon eléctrico.

-No, tu primero. –Le cede la palabra, nerviosa.

-Bien. –Dice él, serio. –La verdad… hay una chica a la que debo decirle algo, pero no sé cómo…

-Ohhh, ¿y qué puede ser? –Inquiere curiosa. –Hmm… pues la respuesta más obvia es que lo hagas con tacto, sea algo bueno o malo.

-… Hm… tacto… -Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es? –Lo mira ya más seria. La luz naranja de la tarde los ilumina a ambos, proyectando sus sombras hacia un lado.

-… Yo… -Se pone ruborizado. –Le pediré a Misty que sea mi novia. Le dice decidido. Dawn escucha las palabras, pero no es hasta varios segundos después que su cerebro logra procesarlas.

-… ¿Novia? –Su voz es de sorpresa e incredulidad. Un dolor que nunca había sentido se forma en su pecho, pero su cerebro inconscientemente la lanza a actuar con normalidad, con una densidad tan grande que bloquea sus propios sentimientos. –Esa es… una buena noticia, Ash. –Le sonríe lo más que puede.

-Pero… no sé cómo hacerlo…

-Como dije… -Sonríe de nuevo. –Solo debes ser tú mismo. –Le aconseja, justo antes de darse la vuelta. –Ash… ya debo irme. Mi vuelo saldrá hoy mismo en la noche.

-Oh… está bien. Gracias por venir a verme, Dawn. En verdad eres mi mejor amiga. –Le dice con agradecimiento sincero. Dawn lo mira una vez más y le muestra una sonrisa de párpados húmedos.

-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, no te preocupes. –Le guiña un ojo y se despide levantando la mano sin volver a verlo. Ash la mira alejarse sin realmente entender la razón de su cambio de actitud, para luego dirigirse hacia Misty…

-Ahora que lo pienso, Dawn ya no me dijo lo que quería decirme… -Vuelve la mirada hacia atrás, pero su amiga ya está fuera de vista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiempo actual

Ash se encuentra de pie frente a Misty, quien está acostada y conectada a una mascarilla de respiración. Dawn está junto a la puerta, recostada contra la pared, observando de lejos la conducta de Ash hacia la chica que hasta el día de ayer fue su novia durante cinco años. Su rodilla le duele, pero siente un mayor dolor en el pecho al observar la escena. Los ojos de Ash denotan preocupación y tristeza como nunca antes había visto.

-Misty… si yo hubiera esto ahí, tu… -Musita Ash, lleno de culpabilidad. Esas palabras atraen a Dawn, que rápidamente se acerca a él.

-No, no y no, Ash Ketchum. No vas a culparte por lo que le sucedió a Misty. Se acerca y le hala una oreja, haciéndolo quejarse del dolor.

-¡Auauauauau! ¿Qué sucede contigo, Dawn? –Se queja enojado.

-Sea lo que sea que le sucedió a Misty, no fue tu culpa, Ash. –Lo mira a los ojos, decidida. –No lo es.

-Pero… si yo no hubiera… -Insiste él, pero ella lo toma de la camisa e insiste en verlo directo a los ojos.

-No. De lo que dijo la oficial Jenny, hubo una batalla en el gimnasio que probablemente la dejó así. Te aseguro que Misty, siendo Misty, no se habría dejado distraer por sentimientos personales en medio de una batalla. –Le dice con voz severa. Las palabras de Dawn tienen sentido. Misty es una líder de gimnasio, y ante todo está su compromiso como tal. –Ella es la mujer que decidiste amar y con quien compartiste una relación por cinco años. Algo tienes que conocerla como para saber cómo reaccionaría. –Trata de sonar lo más racional posible, aunque le duele decir esas palabras.

-Dawn… -Los ojos dudosos de Ash recobran su seguridad y la miran decididos. –Tienes razón. Luego mira a Misty. –Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal de verla en ese estado.

-Los doctores dicen que no saben lo que tiene. Su cuerpo está lastimado, pero ninguna de sus heridas es del tipo que la dejaría inconsciente por tanto tiempo. –Comenta mientras mira a la chica que tan apaciblemente descansa frente a ellos.

-…rika… -Un susurro los distrae a ambos.

-¿Eh? –Profieren, dirigiendo su mirada de inmediato hacia Misty.

-E… rika… -Musita Misty, aparentemente recobrando la conciencia con mucho dolor. Abre los ojos de golpe, dejando ver pupilas celestes, como espejos. -¡Erika! –Grita de nuevo.

-¡Misty! –Ash la toma de los hombros, intentando calmarla. Dawn se acerca y lo ayuda también, asustada de ver el cambio de los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¡Llamaré al doctor! –Reacciona la peliazul, separándose y moviéndose hasta la puerta, pero al intentar mover la perilla para abrir, se topa con que está cerrada. -¿Ah? –Profiere extrañada. Dirige la mirada hacia el cuarto, donde Ash sigue deteniendo a la joven. -¡La puerta está cerrada! –Anuncia nerviosa. El sonido de algo acercándose detrás de la puerta hace que Dawn se aproxime de frente, pero Ash reconoce el tipo de ruido que se aproxima.

-¡Dawn, a un lado! ¡Ese es un ataque pokémon! –Deja a Misty de lado e intenta correr hacia Dawn, pero antes de que ésta pueda reaccionar, un Scizor rompe la puerta y la golpea con un X-Scissor por la espalda, rompiéndole parte de la camisa y mandándola a volar por el cuarto de Misty, impactando contra la ventana y rompiéndola. -¡DAWN! –La llama él, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, un Pidgeot rompe la otra ventana y embiste de frente a Ash, dejándolo sin aire y lanzándolo contra la pared, haciéndolo escupir sangre. De la puerta, tras el Scizor, aparece Bugsy, mientras atrás del Pidgeot entra Falkner, que viene montando un Fearow. Los dos líderes de gimnasio Johto muestran ojos plateados parecidos a los de Misty, pero con pleno control de sus habilidades y sus pokémon, quienes muestran líneas rojas como venas por todo su cuerpo.

-Falkner… Bugsy… -Los reconoce Ash, pero rápidamente mira hacia la ventana y aún sin aire corre a asomarse a ella, donde encuentra que Dawn logró sobrevivir llamando a Togekiss de su pokebola, sostenida de sus patas, pero bastante golpeada por el ataque.

-¡Dawn!

-¡Estoy bien, Ash! –Le grita la chica mientras Togekiss la lleva de nuevo a la habitación. Intenta saltar por la ventana hacia el interior, pero la herida de su pierna la traiciona y cae de cara al piso, mientras los dos atacantes permanecen como zombis frente a ellos. Ash llega rápidamente a ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y entre los dos miran a los atacantes, que se disponen a batallar con ellos.

-Objetivos… dos… -Musita Falkner, robótico. –Traer a Misty la Sirena hacia la señora Yellow… eliminar a Dawn Berlitz…

-¿Huh? –Tanto el entrenador como la coordinadora se quedan helados ante sus palabras.

-… Matarme… ¿a mí? –Pregunta Dawn, asustada.

-¡Falkner, Bugsy! ¡No sé qué rayos les pasa, pero esto no está nada bien! –Intenta razonar Ash, pero los enemigos parecen no estar dispuestos a dar más información. Luego el Kethcum mira a Dawn, que sigue en shock por lo que acaba de oír. -¡Dawn! ¡Si no luchamos aquí, ya escuchaste lo que estos tipos quieren hacer! –La insta Ash, mientras se pone a un lado de ella y toma una de sus pokebolas. Pikachu viene hacia él y se dispone a protegerlo, mientras Scizor y Pidgeot protegen a sus respectivos maestros. Dawn asiente a las palabras de Ash y se pone de pie, recordando intensamente el dolor de su pierna derecha. Toma su pokebola en la mano, mientras Piplup se aproxima hacia ella. Al verse en situación de batalla, no puede evitar recordar el concurso de Kalos, donde la hidrobomba la arrojó volando por los aires. Su mano tiembla ante el temor de ser golpeada de nuevo por un ataque pokémon. Scizor la golpeó por atrás y la arrojó por la ventana, y esos sujetos no dudarán en golpearla de nuevo.

-No… -Musita en voz baja. Ash la mira sorprendido.

-¿Dawn?

-No… ¡no! –Se sujeta la cabeza y niega con fuerza, entrando en shock. Cae de rodillas y mira hacia el piso, llorando. -¡No! ¡No otra vez! –Grita desesperada, mientras Ash se ve en la encrucijada de luchar sólo contra ellos y exponer a las dos chicas al peligro.

-¡Dawn! –La llama de nuevo, pero la peliazul parece no reaccionar. –Rayos… -Piensa Ketchum, apretando los puños. Scizor y Pidgeot se disponen a atacar…

-Esa chica… -Dice Falkner.

-… Va a morir. –Repite Yellow, que está en un lugar oscuro, hablando con una persona de chaqueta roja que está de espaldas a ella.

-… -La persona solo contesta con silencio.

Continuará

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avance

Lucha. Ash intenta convencer a Dawn por medio de sus palabras y su ejemplo, mientras se defiende del ataque los líderes de gimnasio, a quienes se les une alguien que no esperaban tener que enfrentar…

Próximo capítulo

Perdóname

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Tachán! Este fue el cap de hoy. Muchas gracias por leerlo, cualquier comentario siempre es muy apreciado. ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Perdóname: elección de necesidad

**Perdóname: Una elección de necesidad**

Llueve. Una joven de cabello castaño está de pie bajo la lluvia, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclen con las gotas de agua que caen del cielo sobre su rostro, algunas hebras de su cabello pegadas a sus mejillas, rosadas y frías, mientras frente a ella, un joven de cabello negro, camisa negra y chaleco rojo, dándole la espalda le dice algunas palabras. Detrás de ellos, una pequeña casa con techo de tejas rojas, en cuyo interior está un niño pequeño, de cabello negro y ojos café oscuros, jugando con un muñeco en forma de Squirtle. Cerca de ellos también se encuentra el profesor Oak, quien observa la escena en silencio.

-… ¿Por qué? –Dice con su voz apenas en un susurro. El joven se da vuelta y se queda de frente a ella, mirándola con ojos serios. A lo lejos, una chica rubia acompañada de un Dodrio parece esperarlo.

-Tú sabes por qué, Leaf. –Le responde con ojos decididos. La castaña aprieta los puños y da un paso hacia adelante, desesperada.

-Pero… Ash… te necesita…. Yo… te necesito… -Intenta reclamarle, pero una súplica es todo lo que su garganta alcanza a producir.

-Si no hacemos algo, el equipo Rocket no tardará en adelantarse, y eso podría ser muy peligroso para todos. –Intenta explicar. –Y no podemos permitir que esa puerta se abra… -Reflexiona determinado. –No si eso implica pagar ese precio. –Dirige su mirada hacia la joven Yellow, quien espera expectante a su compañero. Leaf sabe que tiene razón, pero en su corazón es incapaz de dejar ir al hombre que ama. Intenta decir algo más, pero es interrumpida por el profesor Oak, quien retoma la palabra para apresurar la despedida.

-Si tienes que ir, adelante, Red. –Lo insta el profesor. –Sin embargo, te recuerdo que el hijo de Pika todavía no ha logrado salir de la incubadora. Su huevo pokemon se rompió antes de tiempo y eso ha hecho que su potencial eléctrico sea muy inestable. –Le recuerda pensando que en el laboratorio está un Pichu conectado a una máquina de recuperación.

-… Dejaré al hijo de Pika bajo su cargo. –Contesta luego de una pausa, espetando las palabras con convicción, pero inevitable tristeza. Pika también está de acuerdo. –Se dirige a su propio Pikachu, quien asiente con la misma determinación que su entrenador. –Asegúrese que tenga… -Mira por detrás de Leaf, hacia el niño que sigue adentro de la casa. –Asegúrese de que tenga un buen entrenador. –Por un momento imagina a un chico de diez años corriendo junto al Pikachu por una pradera.

-… Así será. –Responde el profesor.

-… Leaf. –Llama por su nombre a la mujer que se queda junto al profesor, comprometida a cuidar al niño que deja atrás.

-… A partir de hoy ya no podré usar ese nombre. –Contesta ella. –Iremos a vivir con el profesor Oak a pueblo Paleta… si alguna vez… -Intenta hablar, pero tiene un nudo en la garganta que no la deja terminar de articular. – Si alguna vez vas visitar… pregunta por Delia Ketchum…

-… Delia… -Repite el entrenador. –Es un bonito nombre.

-¡No te burles de mí! –Le grita enfurecida por su respuesta.- ¡Tú sabes que si por mí fuera te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo! ¡Pero no puedo! –Grita de nuevo, pero es silenciada por un último abrazo del entrenador rojo.

-… Te amo, Leaf. Deja que yo sea el único que pueda llamarte por tu verdadero nombre.

-… idiota… solo tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre, porque solo tú eres el dueño de mi vida… -Lo abraza con fuerza.

-Perdóname, Leaf. Hago esto porque es una necesidad… -La abraza fuertemente. –Pero tengo miedo… miedo de estar sin ti, y miedo de no poder cumplir nuestro objetivo… -Ahora es él quien debe luchar por no ser dominado por sus emociones.

-Cuidaré de Ash mientras regresas. –Su voz alberga una esperanza vacía, que ambos saben que probablemente no podrá cumplirse.

-Sí, pero si llego a tardarme un poco…

-Cuando cumpla diez años, veré que salga en un viaje Pokemon como Dios manda, para que sea un entrenador pokemon como su padre. –Ambos se separan y ella se lleva las manos al pecho. Red se acomoda la gorra para que la sombra cubra sus ojos, se da la vuelta por una última vez y se despide de Leaf y Oak levantando la mano, sin voltear de nuevo. Yellow suspira y se une a él, ambos alejándose por el camino que sale de ciudad verde. Leaf da un último suspiro y se promete no llorar nunca más por él.

-Es hora de ir a casa, Delia. –La insta el profesor. Ella reacciona sorprendida ante la mención del nombre al que deberá acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante.

-Vamos a casa, profesor. –Responde ella, cordial. Atrás dejan las figuras de los entrenadores que se pierden en la distancia, dedicándose al futuro del niño que la espera dentro de la casa. –Debo lavar la ropa interior de Ash.

Delia termina su recuerdo, mirando por la ventana mientras recuerda el momento en el que Ash y Dawn salieron camino a ciudad celeste. Las figuras de ambos le recuerdan a las de ella y Red cuando en su tiempo vivió una situación similar.

-Ash… -Las palabras de Tracey por teléfono resuenan en sus oídos. –_Misty fue atacada._ –El ataque a la entrenadora de agua le hace sentir un estremecimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no la invadía. -_¿Por qué recuerdo a Red ahora…?_ –Ash, ten cuidado… -Dice mirando hacia el horizonte.

Ash y Dawn están en el cuarto de hospital de Misty, donde Falkner y Bugsy, dos líderes de gimnasio de Johto, acaban de entrar para atacarlos. La pelirroja acaba de empezar a recuperar la conciencia, pero entre sus párpados semiabiertos se ven ojos brillantes, como si fuesen espejos, del mismo tipo que adornan las miradas de los dos atacantes, quienes permanecen frente a ellos con Pidgeot y Scizor respectivamente, listos para luchar, habiendo declarado que vienen a llevarse a Misty y a matar a Dawn, quien está en el piso, sujetándose la cabeza con las piernas juntas cruzadas, negando desesperada, habiendo revivido el trauma de la caída que tuvo en el concurso dos años atrás, mientras Ash se interpone entre los invasores y las dos chicas, evaluando la forma más efectiva de salir del apuro. Pikachu está a su lado, con las mejillas electrificadas, listo para atacar a la orden de su entrenador. Piplup está junto a Dawn, empujándola para que reaccione, pero sin resultados.

-Esto no se ve nada bien, Pikachu… -Comenta mirando a su compañero, quien se limita a asentir.- Sin embargo no vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya. –Mira a los dos invasores mientras toma una pokebola de su cinturón.- Si una batalla quieren… ¡una batalla tendrán! –Lanza la Pokebola al aire. –Tengo que cambiar el lugar de la batalla… -Mira de reojo tras él. -¡Ve, Staraptor! –Invoca a su Pokémon volador de Sinnoh.

-¡Starraptor! –Aparece el ave frente a él, agitando sus alas.

-¡Staraptor, combate cercano a Scizor! ¡Pikachu, ataque trueno a Pidgeot! –La batalla doble inicia y Scizor y Pidgeot se abalanzan sobre sus oponentes respectivos, pero es Staraptor el que logra dar el primer golpe y empujar hacia atrás a su rival.

-¡Pika….. CHUUUUUUU! –Ataca el ratón eléctrico, pero Pidgeot logra evadirlo con un doble equipo.

-¡Staraptor, torbellino! ¡Sácalos a todos por la ventana!

-¡Starraptor! –Responde su pokémon, lanzando una corriente de aire que empuja a los pokémon y sus entrenadores por la ventana. Ash salta para agarrarse de las patas de Staraptor, mientras Pikachu se sube en su hombro para perseguirlos.

-¡Piplup, cuida de Dawn! –Le comanda el entrenador. Piplup lo mira y asiente, mientras Dawn sigue sin reaccionar. Staraptor lleva a Ash cerca de la entrada del hospital, donde ya lo esperan los dos líderes de gimnasio, quienes fueron salvados por sus pokémon respectivos.

-Matar a Dawn Berlitz… -Repite Bugsy, aún en trance.

-Llevarnos a Misty Waterflower. –Agrega Falkner. Ambos comandan a sus pokémon que sigan atacando.

-¡Scizor, tijera X a Pikachu! –Comanda el entrenador de insectos.

-¡Pidgeot, movimiento espejo a Staraptor! –Ordena Falkner a su ave. Los dos pokémon se mueven a hypervelocidad para atacar a sus respectivos contrincantes, dejándole mínimo tiempo a Ash para pensar su estrategia.

-¡Pikachu, electrobola a Pidgeot! ¡Staraptor, ave brava a Scizor! –Ordena Ketchum, pero en el momento en que ambos quieren atacar al oponente contrario, Pikachu es impactado por la tijera X y Staraptor recibe el combate cercano reflejado por el movimiento espejo, siendo lanzados ambos hacia atrás. -¡Pikachu, Staraptor! –Los llama su entrenador. Ambos Pokemon logran reaccionar y reiniciar el combate. –_Ellos están apuntando al pokemon contrario sobre el que tienen ventaja…. Tendré que enfrentarlos de la misma forma…_ -Piensa mientras los enemigos se aproximan hacia él-¡Pikachu, Tacleada de voltios a Scizor! ¡Straptor, combate cercano a Pidgeot! -Ordena mientras ambos Pokemon cargan contra los oponentes. Pikachu usa tacleada de voltios con el oponente de acero, quien responde con un puño centrado de frente al pokemon eléctrico, generando una onda de choque que los manda a ambos hacia atrás, contra sus respectivos entrenadores. Pikachu es atrapado por Ash, mientras Scizor le cae encima a Bugsy, empujándolo hacia atrás y mandándolo por el piso rodando. Pidgeot y Staraptor se enfrentan en el aire, el pokemon de Kanto esquivando todos los combates cercanos que le lanza el volador de Sinnoh. Ash aprovecha la distracción de Falkner con el combate para correr hacia él y estrellarle el puño en la cara, mandándolo a volar.

-¡No van a salirse con la suya! –Le grita, molesto. Falkner pierde el brillo de sus ojos y queda inconsciente en el piso, al mismo tiempo que Pidgeot pierde la voluntad de pelear y automáticamente queda fuera de combate, con ojos de espiral. Staraptor regresa al lado de Ash mientras Pikachu se recupera y escala a la cabeza de su entrenador. Ash observa a los dos líderes de gimnasio derrotados, y suspira aliviado. –Falkner, Bugsy… -Les habla mientras observa sus figuras inconscientes, al igual que sus pokemon.- No sé qué les pasó, pero de seguro no están actuando por su propia voluntad… -Razona mientras sus amigos lo consuelan. Él le sonríe a sus dos pokemon, pero no tarda en volver a ponerse en guardia al sentir la presencia de alguien más detrás de él. Se voltea y descubre con horror que la figura encapuchada acompañada del Gengar está mirándolo desde la ventana del cuarto de Misty.

-Saludos, Ash Ketchum. –Le dice el entrenador misterioso. –Veo que tus habilidades no son tan malas como habíamos pensado. –Se burla al observar a los dos líderes Johto derrotados a sus pies. Sin duda eres digno del interés del ama Yellow. –Explica mientras su sonrisa se hace cada vez más amplia. Ketchum no pone atención a lo que dice el enemigo, sino al hecho de que está muy cerca de las dos mujeres que se supone él está protegiendo. El invasor está consciente de ese hecho y se relame sádico al ver la expresión del entrenador.

-¿¡Qué quieren con Misty y Dawn!? –Inquiere desafiante. -¡Staraptor, llévame de vuelta al salón del hospital! –Le ordena a su pokemon, quien de inmediato extiende sus alas y deja que él se sujete de sus patas para llevarlo al lugar indicado. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer nada, el ataque de una bola rosada viajando a gran velocidad a estrellarse contra él lo obliga a soltarse y girar hacia un lado para no ser aplastado. Staraptor regresa a su lado, mientras la bola rosada gira de regreso hasta ubicarse al lado de su entrenadora. Al dejar de girar, se aprecia que el nuevo atacante es una Miltank, que acompaña a una mujer joven, de cabello rosado en dos colas, cuyos ojos muestran el mismo brillo que los ojos de sus dos enemigos anteriores.

-Whitney… -La reconoce Ash. Junto a Whitney está Morty, acompañado de su propio Gengar, diferente al pokemon del encapuchado.

-Derrotar a Ash Ketchum… neutralizar a Pikachu… -Musita Whitney. Pikachu se pone en guardia al escuchar la mención de su nombre. Staraptor nota que quien acaba de darle el comando a Whitney es la figura encapuchada, que movió los labios al mismo tiempo que la entrenadora tipo normal recitó el mantra encomendado.

-¡Starraptor! –Le informa el ave a su entrenador. Ash comprende las palabras de su pokemon y dirige de nuevo la mirada hacia el encapuchado, quien se relame los labios de nuevo.

-Ya venciste a dos líderes de gimnasio… ten ahora a dos más. –Le dice como invitándolo. –Dicen que cuando eras niño viajaste por todo Johto junto a Misty Waterflower, y que pasaste toda la liga Johto venciendo a estos sujetos. Me parece justo que ahora tengan su oportunidad de vengarse. –Se ríe mientras le da la espalda. –Mientras tanto, yo… -Observa a Dawn, que sigue sin recuperarse de su trauma, mientras Misty ha empezado a abrir los ojos, mostrando pupilas iguales a las de los otros líderes de gimnasio.

-¡Miltank, rodada! –Ordena Whitney. Miltank obedece a su entrenadora y comienza a rodar hacia Pikachu, quien se pone en guardia y espera órdenes de su entrenador.

-¡Pikachu, esquívalo y usa tacleada voltio! –Ordena Ash. Mientras tanto, el Gengar de Morty lanza un ataque de hipnosis a Staraptor, dejándolo dormido. -¡Staraptor, regresa! –Comanda el entrenador, que de inmediato saca su siguiente pokebola y la envía a luchar. -¡Ve, Greninja! –Invoca a su pokemon rana acuática. -¡Greninja, encárgate de Gengar! –Le ordena mientras corre de regreso hacia el hospital, pero Clair y su Dragonair llegan volando y le cortan el paso.

-¡¿Clair?! –Exclama Ash, frustrado, y viéndose rodeado de tres oponentes sumamente poderosos. -¡Rayos! ¡Clair, déjame pasar! ¡Van a matar a Dawn! –Grita furioso. Clair lo observa sin ninguna emoción, teniendo los mismos ojos vacíos que el resto de líderes.

-Dragonair, furia dragón contra Ash. –Invoca mientras su Pokemon carga el ataque en su boca. Ash no tiene tiempo de sacar su pokebola cuando el rayo ya ha salido disparado, cayendo a sus pies y mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

-¡Aagggggghh! –Profiere el Ketchum, girando en el aire. Se estrella en el piso y rebota dos veces, cayendo lejos de la entrada del hospital.

-¡Pikapi! –Lo llama Pikachu. Ash se pone en pie con dificultad y decide pelear también contra Clair, quien no parece dispuesta a ceder el paso al entrenador.

-… No sé qué rayos les está pasando a ustedes, ¡pero no voy a permitir que me derroten! –Saca la siguiente Pokebola. -¡A ellos, Glaile! –Invoca a su tipo hielo, que tiene ventaja contra el dragón. Sin embargo, la presión de estar luchando una batalla contra tres oponentes simultáneamente es tremenda.

-¡Pikachu, ataque rápido! ¡Greninja, rayo burbuja! ¡Sceptile, usa cuchilla de hojas! ¡Pikachu, esquiva! ¡Sceptile, síntesis! –Comienza a gritar órdenes en todas direcciones, siguiendo el ritmo de las tres batallas- ¡Dawn! –Grita el nombre de su amiga con todas sus fuerzas. Recuerda las palabras de los invasores. –_Llevarse a Misty Waterflower, matar a Dawn Berlitz._- El pensamiento de que le hagan daño a Dawn lo desespera, llevándolo a ser más agresivo en sus batallas, pero sin ningún resultado. -¡Dawn! ¡Reacciona! ¡Necesito que me ayudes! –Le grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero es interrumpido por Miltank, que le da un ataque de rodada potenciado por la espalda, mandándolo de nuevo a volar.

-¡Pikapi! –Lo llama de nuevo Pikachu, que viene corriendo a su lado para protegerlo. Miltank gira de regreso para embestirlos nuevamente, mientras Greninja no logra acertar ninguno de sus ataques contra Gengar, que aparece y desaparece por todo el campo de batalla. Glaile intenta darle con su rayo de hielo a Dragonair, pero el dragón esquiva cada uno de sus ataques.

-Dragonair, aliento dragón a Ash. –Comanda Clair. Glaile intenta cubrir a su entrenador al ver que la pelea ya no es con él, pero solo logra interponerse y perder la conciencia, a lo que Ash reacciona corriendo a atraparlo entre sus brazos, lastimándose el hombro al hacerlo.

-¡Glaile! –Llama a su amigo el entrenador. Clair se aproxima más a Ash, quien regresa al pokemon de hielo a su pokebola y se sostiene el hombro, decidiendo sobre su próximo retador. –_Solo me quedan dos pokemon… y ninguno de ellos puede…_ -Piensa mientras busca la manera de esquivar a Claire para poder entrar, pero Whitney y Morty también están cerca de derrotar a sus respectivos oponentes. –_Rayos…_ -Piensa mientras aprieta los dientes. En ese momento, un impactrueno viene por un lado y ataca por el costado a Dragonair, aturdiéndolo levemente. Tanto Ash como Claire dirigen su mirada hacia el origen de la descarga, y miran a una joven de cabellos morados, vestida con una chaqueta amarilla de rayas negras y una gorra de béisbol, que ha ordenado a su Electabuzz a enviar el ataque.

-… Casey… -La reconoce Ash.

-No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero tres contra uno me parece de lo más injusto. –Le giña el ojo a Ash. – ¡Así que Casey, la manager del equipo Electabuzz, se unirá a este encuentro! –Saca una pokebola y la lanza como si tirara una bola de baseball.- ¡Ve, Pikachina! –Grita invocando a un Pikachu chica con una banda de los Electabuzz en la frente.

-¿Pikachina? –Pregunta Ketchum. Pikachu vuelve a ver a la chica que ha salido a ayudarlo y rápidamente se ponen de acuerdo. –Gracias Casey, ¡Ve, Sceptile! –Invoca a su tipo planta, que se dispone a enfrentar al dragón.

-¡Y no solo eso! –Agrega Casey. -¡Ve, Vespiqueen! –Grita lanzando al pokemon tipo bicho, que también tiene los colores de su equipo favorito. Vespiqueen se une a Sceptile para ayudar a enfrentar a Dragonair. Mientras tanto, en la habitación, el encapuchado se encuentra frente a la cama de Misty, obviando completamente la presencia de Dawn a su lado, quien está protegida por su Piplup, que observa al intruso con ojos agresivos.

-No te preocupes, pequeño. En cuanto me haga cargo del asunto pendiente con esta chica voy a jugar con tu ama. –Le muestra de nuevo su sonrisa exagerada. –Y créeme que en verdad vamos a divertirnos… -Le dice mientras lo observa con ojos exorbitados y pupilas contraídas. Luego dirige su mirada hacia Misty, mientras empieza a extender su mano hacia ella, sobre su cabeza. –Es hora de que la maestra Yellow consiga juguetes nuevos… -Se relame. Dawn, que hasta hace un momento estaba completamente inmovilizada, reacciona lo suficiente como para escuchar la declaración del invasor.

-_… ¿Juguetes?_ –Piensa, regresando a la realidad. Mira a Piplup que sigue defendiéndola y siente su cuerpo entumido diciéndole que debe luchar por seguir con vida. Escucha los sonidos de la batalla afuera del hospital. Y se da cuenta de que Ash sigue luchando. –_Ash…_ -Piensa mientras el recuerdo de la voz del entrenador gritándole con todas sus fuerzas vuelve hacia ella. _–Ash necesita mi ayuda… _-Se pone de pie y vuelve a ver al encapuchado, que ha terminado de plantar un resplandor en los ojos de la entrenadora de agua.

-¡Deja a Misty en paz, tipo raro! –Se pone de pie la coordinadora Pokemon, enfrentando el pánico que siente al estar rodeada de ataques pokemon.

-Ara… veo que despertaste… -Se relame el enemigo, pero no mirándola a ella. Ante la sorpresa de Dawn, es Misty quien se levanta de la cama de hospital, soltándose todos los electrodos que tenía sobre la piel, dirigiendo su mirada vacía hacia la peliazul.

-… ¿Misty? –Inquiere Dawn, cuya temblorosa mano llega hasta las pokebolas que guarda en su bolsillo, tomando una y preparándose para luchar. Misty se pone de pie y sin voluntad propia se aproxima a Dawn, levantando los brazos para alcanzarla. -¡Misty, reacciona! –Intenta llamarla, pero la pelirroja se abalanza sobre ella y, poniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello, comienza a ahorcarla. -¡Agh...! –Profiere Dawn, incapaz de hacer nada ante la tremenda fuerza que la entrenadora de agua ejerce sobre ella. El encapuchado se relame mientras observa el ataque unilaterla. –Mis… ty… -Articula Berlitz, mientras siente como los dedos de la Waterflower se hunden cada vez más en su cuello, apretando su tráquea y cortando cada vez más el flujo de aire. Piplup interviene y con un picotazo le provoca una herida en el brazo a Misty, manchándose de sangre el rostro y salpicando un poco a Dawn. Misty retrocede, sin mayor emoción, mientras Dawn da unos pasos hacia atrás y cae sentada en el piso, tosiendo. -¡Cough! –Tose al mismo tiempo que regurgita un poco de agua.

-Ara, que Piplup tan poco cortés. –Se burla el manipulador. –Misty, retrocede por ahora. Yo mataré a esta chica. –Declara el invasor. -¡Ve, Crobat! –Invoca a un Crobat variocolor, que de inmediato se arroja hacia Dawn, con los colmillos primero.

-¡Piplup! –Se interpone el pokemon de agua, intentando detener al Crobat con un golpe de cuerpo, sin embargo, el pokemon atacante esquiva sin mayor esfuerzo y le clava los colmillos por el costado al pequeño pingüino.

-¡PIPLUP! –Grita Dawn, desesperada, todavía sin recuperarse por completo del ataque de Misty. Crobat lanza a un lado a Piplup y ahora se abalanza sobre Dawn, intentando morderla en su pierna lastimada.

-¡PIKAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUU! –El impactrueno del Pikachu de Ash entra por la ventana y lanza hacia atrás a Crobat, ante la mirada enojada de su dueño. Ash irrumpe por la puerta y se arroja de hombros contra el encapuchado, golpeándolo en el estómago.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Grita Ash, embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas. El enemigo siente como pierde el aire mientras se estrella contra la pared. El Crobat, furioso, intenta morder de nuevo a Piplup como venganza, pero Dawn se arrastra hacia él y lo cubre con su cuerpo, observando el jadeo débil de su amigo.

-¡Piplup, noo! –Llora Dawn, mientras siente como el Crobat aletea sobre ella, dispuesto a morderla de nuevo.

-¡CHUUUUUUUU! –El impactrueno de Pikachu empuja de nuevo a Crobat, pero antes de que logre rematarlo, Clair y su Dragonair aparecen por la ventana y lanzan un hiperrayo que destruye toda la pared de la habitación, conmoción que aprovecha el encapuchado para lanzar otro Crobat.

-¡Crobat, ataque tóxico a Dawn! –Ordena el enemigo. Tanto Ash como Dawn se sorprenden ante la declaración de ataque, mientras los colmillos de los dos pokemon se ciernen sobre la peliazul, Pikachu está distraído con Dragonair y Ash todavía muy lejos de Dawn por haber empujado al encapuchado. En ese momento, Piplup reúne las fuerzas que le quedan y arroja a un lado la Piedra Eterna que Dawn le dio años atrás, inmediatamente envolviéndose en brillo de evolución.

-¡PIPLUP, NO! –Grita de nuevo Dawn, pero al instante aparece un Prinplup que detiene el ataque tóxico con alas de acero, inutilizando a los dos Crobats simultáneamente. Ash aprovecha para darle otro puñetazo al encapuchado, pero solo se queda con la capa entre las manos, mientras el enemigo salta por la ventana, siendo atrapado por el Dragonair de Clair. Dawn, Prinplup, Pikachu y Ash observan la figura por fin descubierta de su enemigo, quien se revela como una mujer de cabello color carmesí y ojos azules, que tiene un uniforme Rocket personalizado, una chaqueta corta con la R a un lado, una camisa negra y shorts del mismo color, medias negras y botas.

-… ¿Una chica? –Pregunta Ash.

-¡SI, UNA CHICA, TU, CIEGO TONTO! –Se queja enojada. Luego vuelve a ver a los dos entrenadores, y a Misty, que sigue de pie en medio de ellos, esperando nuevas instrucciones, lo que inmediatamente le hace recuperar su sonrisa. Casey está en el piso de abajo, la batalla contra Whitney y Morty detenida ante los sucesos de la parte superior.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres tú?! ¡¿Quién eres?! –Pregunta Ash, desafiante. La joven vuelve a ver a los combatientes y adopta una posición de superioridad.

-Pues yo soy… -Comienza a explicar, pero un ataque triple que pasa a un lado de ella, estrellándose otra vez contra lo que queda de la habitación del hospital, detiene su discurso, enviando a volar a los dos entrenadores defendiéndose. La policía ha comenzado a llegar al lugar mientras las enfermeras Joy y los Chanseys evacúan a los pacientes del edificio.

-Basta ya de tonterías, Verimillion. –Le comanda una voz de mando. La actitud de Verimillion pasa de confiada a aterrada en un instante.

-Se… señora Yellow… -Musita aterrada. Ash ha cubierto a Misty de la explosión, mientras Dawn apenas puede mantenerse en pie, pero ambos logran distinguir la figura de la rubia que se cierne sobre ellos.

-…Yellow… -Musita Ash. La rubia capta en sus pupilas la figura de Ash, asociándola con aquel niño que vio hace tiempo.

-Así que… el hijo de Leaf… -Lo reconoce de inmediato. Ash se sorprende al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿¡Quién es Leaf!? –Reclama enojado.

-Pregúntale a quien tú llamas Delia Ketchum. –Responde seria. Ash palidece ante la mención del nombre de su madre. De repente, Misty, que estaba junto a él, desaparece y reaparece junto a Yellow, quien la sostiene por el rostro.

-Así que esta es la famosa Misty… -Le acaricia las mejillas, mientras ésta permanece con la mirada perdida.

-¡MISTY! –Rápidamente Ash pierde el control y corre hasta la orilla del edificio, pero es rebotado hacia atrás por otro ataque triple del Dodrio, que lo manda volando a estrellarse contra otra pared, dejándolo sin fuerzas para moverse.

-Obtendremos todos los espejos de los líderes de Kanto, así como ya poseemos los de Johto. –Explica su plan, sin mayores reparos. Ash intenta arrastrarse hacia ella, pero el dolor es demasiado. Dawn llega a su lado y lo abraza.

-Ash… -Musita intentando protegerlo, pero ninguno puede hacer mucho más. Pikachu está muy agotado y el resto de sus pokemon ya están fuera de combate.

-Devuélveme… a Misty… -Dice el entrenador. -¡DEVUELVE A MISTY! –Grita furioso, mientras Yellow se limita a sostener a Misty entre sus brazos.

-Si quieres ver de nuevo a Misty Waterflower, juega a nuestro juego, Ash Ketchum. Reúne las medallas que necesitas para retar al Maestro Pokemon Red, y si lo vences… -termina de decir, cuando comienza a desvanecerse.

-… ¿Liga? –Pregunta Dawn.

-¡Te dejaré vivir, Ash Ketchum! –Mira a Dawn y piensa que no hay necesidad de matarla después de todo. –Y a ti, Dawn Berlitz… una presencia como la tuya no debe ser estorbo a nuestro plan. –Se da la vuelta y desaparece. Verimillion se asusta y rápidamente sigue a su ama. Bugsy, Falkner, Whitney y Morty también se desvanecen, junto con sus respectivos pokemon. Ash se suelta de Dawn y se asoma hasta el agujero que quedó en lo que antes era la pared, furioso.

-¡MISTY! ¡MISTY! –Grita sin que su llamado llegue a ningún lado. Dawn sostiene a Prinplup, que al evolucionar en tipo acero logró curarse de su veneno. Se siente aliviada por él, pero preocupada por Misty, y con un terrible vacío en el corazón al ver a Ash gritando un nombre diferente al suyo.

-Ash… Musita silenciosa, inconscientemente derramando lágrimas también. Casey llega corriendo hasta la escena, solo para encontrarlos a ambos derrotados. Ash pierde la conciencia, seguido por Dawn, mientras la chica Electabuzz corre a socorrerlos…

En la cima de un monte de hielo, un entrenador observa hacia la distancia.

-Así que ha comenzado…. Ven por mí, Ash.

Continuará

Este ha sido el cap. Si te gustó, por favor deja un comentario, jiji, hasta pronto.


	5. Contraparte: llamado del pasado

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Esta es mi primera historia de Pokémon, así que agradezco mucho el interés que esta historia ha despertado en ustedes. Gracias a ArturodeJesus123, ZeruXT, y especialmente a alexissecret por seguir la historia desde el principio con sus comentarios.

Capítulo 5 – **Contraparte**

Oscuridad. Una caída infinita por un agujero sin fin. El viento golpea con fuerza su piel, haciéndola sentir como si estuviese siendo despedazada por los picos de cientos de Spearows impactando contra ella constantemente. Dolor, sus nervios expuestos al aire, haciéndola sentir mil veces más fuerte cada cambio a su alrededor. Atrás deja un mundo del cual recuerda a un joven de gorro blanco y mirada confiada que le guiñó un ojo antes de salir, así como la figura cálida de un entrenador de gorra roja, acompañado de una chica rubia de mirada amable, cuyas imágenes se distorsionan como si fuese la señal no sintonizada de un televisor, y que se borran mientras el dolor aumenta sin que logre sentir una garganta que le deje gritar la desesperación que siente mientras su cuerpo y mente se hacen pedazos, y ella se pregunta si así se siente morir. Puede pensar, pero es mucho más fácil abandonarse al dolor y perderse en el vacío que la consume. De repente siente de nuevo su estómago, como si estuviese siendo amarrado sobre sí mismo una y otra vez, estrujado por miles de manos que luego aprietan su corazón, como si se tratase de un saco de golpear. Las sensaciones se extienden por todo su cuerpo, la razón regresa, sus huesos se hacen presentes, sus músculos arden como si estuvieran inyectados por millones de agujas, la sensación de tener una garganta vuelve a ella y su voz por fin puede salir, mientras la luz entra de nuevo por sus ojos, sacándola de la oscuridad.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! –La voz de la joven finalmente sale por su garganta mientras su espalda se arquea hacia arriba y sus pulmones se inflan desesperados, buscando llenarse del aire que le fue negado por tanto tiempo. Se da la vuelta hacia un lado y comienza a vomitar agua, mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla por los espasmos causados por el viaje que acaba de hacer. Lo primero que reconoce es la hierba. Su sensación y su olor le indican que está tirada sobre ella. Su mirada borrosa poco a poco se aclara mientras le sobreviene un dolor de cabeza que desata todos los procesos de pensamiento que tenía detenidos, pasándole un flujo de información a tal velocidad que vuelve a tirarla al piso, sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras siente como si un globo estuviese inflándose en su interior. –Aggh… -Gime de nuevo. Sus ojos morados intentan enfocar lo que hay frente a ella, reconociendo algunas pokebolas que están en el piso frente a ella. –Están… a… salvo… -Musita al observar los dispositivos que supone contienen a sus amigos. Siente la boca seca, sus dientes como si hubiese sostenido con ellos todo su peso, y las puntas de los dedos como si sus uñas fueran a caerse, cual si hubiera estado arañando algo por mucho rato. Al cabo de un rato de estar inmóvil, por fin encuentra el impulso necesario para ponerse de rodillas y reincorporarse. Mira a su alrededor, acomodando su cabello castaño a ambos lados de su rostro y poniéndose de pie, con apenas fuerza para mantener su propio peso erguido. Recoge las pokebolas, las reconoce y suspira con alivio.

-Yo… estoy viva… lo hice… sobreviví al viaje, Bill tenía razón. -Musita mientras toca su cuerpo, verificando las sensaciones de su piel. Mira hacia el horizonte y contempla la región de Kanto. –Estoy… en… ¿Kanto? No… es diferente al Kanto que conozco. -La recién llegada se encuentra en la parte superior del monte Luna, desde donde se aprecia ciudad Plateada al lado izquierdo y ciudad Celeste en el derecho. El viento helado del monte pasa moviendo su cabello y su ropa, mientras observa la ciudad a la que debe dirigirse. Un grupo de Clefairy la observa desde el interior de la cueva, un Paras está del otro lado, fijando sus ojos en la expresión de la joven.

-Debo encontrar a esos niños lo antes posible. –Intenta dar un paso hacia adelante, pero está tan débil que solo consigue tropezarse. Niega con la cabeza, resume más esfuerzo y se prepara para cumplir la misión encomendada. –Espérame, Ash…

XXXXXXXXX

-_Pregúntale a quien llamas Delia Ketchum._ –Le dijo la imponente rubia, sostenida en su espalda por su Butterfree, mientras sus ojos, que parecían reflejar un bosque en ellos, se posaron en él. Recuerda a Misty en sus brazos, su mirada vacía, sin voluntad. Verimillion sacó su Abra y con él hizo teleportación para sacarlas a ellas y a los líderes de gimnasio Johto que usaron para atacar del lugar de la batalla. Lo último que recuerda es haber gritado el nombre de Misty mientras los débiles brazos de Dawn hacían lo posible por contenerlo y que no saltara al vacío que tenían frente a ellos.

-¡MISTY! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin detenerse a percibir las lágrimas que la chica que lo protegió en ese momento derramó por él.

-_Ella será nuestra_. –La figura de sus pesadillas se cierne de nuevo sobre él, mientras varias figuras con el rostro de Misty lo abrazan por detrás.

-_Eres un entrenador fracasado… no pudiste salvarme, Ash…_ -le dice una de ellas, imitando la voz de la pelirroja.- _Ash… me abandonaste… ¡me abandonaste!_ –Le reclama otra mientras empieza a ahorcarlo.

-¡_Fracasado! ¡Fracasado_! –Le gritan todas a la vez. Él, sintiendo que tienen razón, no hace más que cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños ante la impotencia de saber que en verdad se la llevaron.

-Ash… -Una voz interrumpe su lamento, pero las sombras que se sujetan a él no hacen sino apretarlo con más fuerza, mordiéndolo y arañándolo con ojos desorbitados, mientras él repite una y otra vez en su mente la escena de Yellow llevándose a Misty.

-_Pregúntale a Delia Ketchum…_ -Recuerda de nuevo las palabras de la mujer.

-Ash… -La voz se escucha más fuerte. Los ojos de Yellow lucen fríos, pero en el fondo no están vacíos. Si es así, ¿por qué? _-¡¿POR QUÉ?!_ –Le grita de nuevo, pero sus reclamos son interrumpidos por una corneta de estadio que resuena directamente en su oído, despertándolo y mandándolo a volar, estrellándose contra la pared.

-¡Auuu! –Se levanta sorprendido, tapándose los oídos. Frente a él está Casey, quien lo observa con una mirada llena de miedo. -¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? –Le reclama enojado.

-Preferí despertarte a que siguieras con esos gritos… -Se excusa ella, sus ojos preocupados. –Esa chica de ahí también estaba asustada, pero no se ha movido desde que entró a la habitación. –Señala hacia la pared, donde Dawn está apoyada, con los brazos detrás de la espalda, observando preocupada a su compañero.

-Dawn… -Escuchar a Ash decir su nombre hace que parte de su preocupación se desvanezca. Él está bien. Sus ojos capturan la imagen de un Ash Ketchum lleno de golpes y heridas, pero que sigue vivo y parece no tener ningún daño crítico. El doctor ya le había dicho que solo tenía algunos daños menores, nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo ella no estaría tranquila hasta verlo despertar.

-Ash… -Repite su nombre, aliviada. Se aproxima a él, su renqueo más evidente que antes por los ataques de los Crobat de Verimillion, pero logra acercarse lo suficiente para sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Ambos intercambian miradas por un instante que para los dos se transforma en una eternidad. Ash se siente aliviado de ver que está bien, y por un momento nada más que eso importa; es la Dawn que hace unos días volvió a encontrar, y que por tanto tiempo ha sido su amiga y confidente leal, esa Dawn que siempre entendió, que siempre estuvo ahí para él, y con quien añora tener un buen combate pokémon a la antigua, con quien podía reír, enojarse, triunfar y fracasar, sabiendo que ella estaba a su lado. Dawn lo mira a él, sus ojos llenos del alivio de saber que la persona que más admira en este mundo todavía está con ella; aquel que le enseñó a esforzarse y dar lo mejor de sí, aquel que la conoce incluso mejor que ella misma, el que a veces es estúpido y otras es el más brillante y astuto de todos, su Ash. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos infinitos se opacan en el instante que Ash recuerda de nuevo el motivo de su pesadilla, los enigmáticos ojos de Yellow, y la mirada vacía de Misty mientras ésta se la llevó. Dawn se borra de su mente por completo y es opacada por la culpa y la desesperación de haber dejado que se llevaran a la pelirroja.

-Yellow… esa mujer Yellow se robó a Misty. –Dice de nuevo, como para que su cerebro termine de digerir la idea. Dawn asiente levemente, su alivio por Ash convertido en seriedad ante la situación en la que se encuentran, reemplazado por tristeza al sentir cómo su imagen se borra de los ojos de Ash, mientras la de Misty vuelve a aparecer.

-Sí, pero de seguro nosotros podremos salvarla… -Comienza a decir Dawn, pero Ash de inmediato busca ponerse de pie para ir tras ella, a lo que Casey y la enfermera del hospital rápidamente corren a detenerlo. Dawn también se acerca a él y lo detiene con ambas manos sobre los hombros, mirándolo de frente.

-¡Ash! –Grita la peliazul.

-¡Déjame ir! –Se queja Ketchum, su fuerza fácilmente superando a la de las tres mujeres. Dawn siempre supo que Ash tenía una gran resistencia física, pero nunca imaginó que fuese tan fuerte. -¡Debo ir por Misty! ¡Cada segundo que pasa está en peligro con esa mujer! –Explica desesperado.

-¡Si, pero aunque vayas, no tienes idea de a dónde está! –Contesta Casey, sujetándole un brazo. -¡Ash! –Insiste para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Basta, Ash! –Le ordena Dawn, seria, pero él no se tranquiliza y en un movimiento brusco de su pierna por zafarse la golpea en la rodilla, tirándola al piso. -¡Agh! –Profiere ella, rodando hacia un lado, mientras Ash se petrifica en el instante.

-…Dawn, yo… -Musita él, observando el estado de la pierna de ella, quien lo mira con ojos llenos de vergüenza y tristeza, dándose cuenta de que él, aún en una situación tan desesperante, por fin se ha dado cuenta de su problema. –Dawn… -Insiste él, pero ella se levanta tropezándose de nuevo, sosteniéndose con un brazo contra la pared para no caer de nuevo, y lo mira con ojos que suplican que ya no diga nada más.

-Vamos a salvar a Misty. –Expresa la peliazul, como diciendo que todo puede esperar hasta después de haber resuelto esa situación. Sus ojos se encuentran nuevamente. La mirada de Dawn es determinada, mientras que la de Ash pasa enojada, a culpable, para finalmente endurecerse de nuevo ante la declaración de su amiga.

-No. –Responde él, serio. Casey vuelve su mirada de nuevo hacia él. Dawn se queda helada ante la declaración de su amigo.

-… ¿No qué? –Pregunta temerosa de la respuesta. Ash le dirige una mirada fría y determinada, negando enérgicamente.

-No vamos, voy. –Explica él, serio. La expresión de Dawn se congela ante la declaración, mientras la determinación de Ash se fortalece al recordar a los Crobat yendo tras la peliazul, pero sobre todo la última parte de la declaración de los líderes controlados.

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Pregunta incrédula. Sus manos tiemblan levemente mientras sus piernas luchan por mantenerla de pie.

-Matar a Dawn Berlitz. –Le dice Ash. -¿Acaso no recuerdas que eso era lo que los enemigos estaban diciendo? –La confronta serio. –No puedo arriesgarme a que intenten atacarte de nuevo, Dawn. Y por lo que veo, lo que esos sujetos están pidiendo es una batalla contra mí. Es demasiado arriesgado llevarte hacia ellos.

-¿Hacia dónde? –Insiste Dawn, molesta ante el intento de su compañero.

-Hacia… -Recuerda que no tiene idea de dónde empezar a buscar. –_Pregúntale a quien llamas Delia Ketchum…_ -La última frase de Yellow se convierte en su única pista.

-… ¿tu mamá, no es así? –Interpreta ella al instante. Siendo la persona más cercana a él, siempre le pareció interesante y hasta un poco escalofriante que ambos fuesen capaces de adivinar los pensamientos del otro. De igual forma, siendo que los dos piensan igual, una habilidad así es solo natural.

-… Así es. –Explica él.

-Te olvidas de otro detalle. –Dice la peliazul, recuperando su seguridad. –Pero no te lo diré hasta que te deshagas de esa idea tonta de dejarme a un lado. –Cruza los brazos y lo mira decidida. Ash baja la mirada y aprieta los puños.

-¿… para que de nuevo te quedes petrificada del terror frente a los ataques de los pokemon? –Contraataca él, insistente. Dawn se sorprende ante la respuesta, recordando que efectivamente se quedó petrificada luego de recibir de frente la tijera X de Scizor. –No sé qué fue lo que te pasó mientras estabas en Kalos, y si eso tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a tu pierna, pero incluso yo puedo saber que eso no te deja combatir como se debe.

Las palabras de Ash se clavan como puñales en su autoestima, recordándole que si hubiese reaccionado antes, probablemente hubiesen podido defender mejor a la pelirroja. Desvía la mirada hacia la ventana y cierra las mandíbulas con fuerza. Recuerda de nuevo su concurso, Piplup fallando el ataque, el dolor que siguió después, y lo que pasó el día de ayer en el hospital.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. –Contesta sin mirarlo.

-Pero Dawn… -Insiste Ash, más serio.

-¡Dije que yo puedo hacerlo! –Le contesta con ojos furiosos.

-Pues si esa tal Yellow en verdad quiere matar a Dawn, no importa donde esté, probablemente la encuentre. –Interviene Casey, dirigiendo su atención hacia ella. –Recuerden que al final todos se teletransportaron como si nada, y no eran una o dos personas, sino diez, con todo y pokemon. Ese Abra si es una gran cosa, y es amarillo… debería conseguir un Abra para mí… -Piensa mirando hacia el techo. Luego deja de divagar y los mira de nuevo. –En ese caso, Dawn estaría más segura a tu lado, ¿no lo crees? –Expone su sencillo razonamiento. Sin duda Casey tiene razón, con la fuerza que ellos tienen, nadie de Pueblo Paleta podría hacer nada para defenderla, y mandarla hasta Hoja Verde es muy arriesgado, aparte de que no quiere involucrar a más personas de las necesarias.

-… En eso tienes razón. –Dice él.

-Vamos, Ash. Te prometo no ser una carga para ti. –Intenta convencerlo de nuevo la peliazul, en actitud más humilde. –Yo también quiero ayudar a Misty. _No me gusta verte con ese rostro…_ -Piensa mientras observa los rasgos de preocupación en él.

-Además, al final ella dijo que no valía la pena matarla. –Agrega la fan de los pokemon amarillos.

-Bueno, eso en realidad no es garantía de nada. –Reflexiona él.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. ¿Ganar medallas? ¿Cuáles? ¿De dónde? Hasta donde sé, esa invitación es a buscar formas para matarte. –Insiste Dawn, su cabello azul cae sobre sus hombros, mientras ella se lo acomoda hacia un lado.

-... De acuerdo. –Acepta mientras la mira con preocupación. –Pero con cuidado, Dawn. Si hay alguna cosa que no puedas manejar, yo me haré cargo. –Dice condescendiente, lo que de nuevo molesta un poco a la chica, pero lo disimula. –Al fin y al cabo me siento un poco mejor si eres tú quien me cubre las espaldas. –Suspira cansado. El enojo de Dawn se desvanece al escuchar esas palabras, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de todo, él aún confía en ella, no habiendo dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento.

-… Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ash. –Le responde más decidida. –Vamos a salvar a Misty. –Le ofrece los cinco levantando la mano. Él hace lo mismo y chocan los dedos, para luego mirarse con confianza y determinación.

-Hagamos esto, Dawn.

-¡Si!

Casey los observa con ojos de raya y punto. -_Estos son sí que son igualitos… -_Piensa mientras mira los rostros de los dos, hace un momento tan vacíos, y que ahora están llenos de esperanza, como si mutuamente se dieran energía.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. –Espeta Dawn, sonriente.

-Cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo. –Contesta Ash, como si ambos regresaran a su época de niñez. Ambos siguen bastante rotos interiormente, pero mientras estén juntos, él quiere creer en las palabras de su amiga.

XXXXXX

(Intermedio)

_Pokemon de Ash actualmente en su equipo a este capítulo_

Pikachu (Tacleada voltio, electrobola, impacto trueno y cola de hierro)

Sceptile (sable de hojas, gigadrenado, hierba lazo, hiper rayo)

Staraptor (combate cercano, ave brava, doble equipo, vuelo)

Glaile (rayo de hielo, pantalla de luz, triturar, ventisca)

Greninja (shuriken de agua, hidrobomba, niebla, doble equipo)

Gabite (Furia dragón, garra dragón, excavar, derribo)

Todavía no he puesto a Charizard porque ese es uno de los que usa solo cuando la cosa ya está emocionante, e igual estos van a ir cambiando según los vaya necesitando. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de qué Pokemon debería tener en su equipo, siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias.

(Fin del intermedio)

XXXXXXX

-¿Y bien? –Los interrumpe de nuevo Casey. -¿Cuál es esa otra pista misteriosa? –Pregunta mirando que Dawn está sentada al nivel del antebrazo de Ash, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre él, sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Dawn se percata de la situación en la que se encuentra y rápidamente gira hacia un lado, ruborizada. Ash solo se queda mirando sin entender.

-Es verdad… -Responde la peliazul, enfriándose. –Recuerda lo que Misty dijo cuando despertó. –Regresa a su modo serio y mira a Ash, quien parece recordar a lo que Dawn se refiere.

-Ella dijo… Erika… -Recuerda abriendo los ojos de par en par. –Erika… de ciudad Azulona, ¡la líder de gimnasio! –Se percata intentando levantarse de nuevo, pero deteniéndose frente a Dawn, quedando de nuevo muy cerca uno del otro.

-No sé muy bien lo que está pasando, pero esa mujer también dijo que los no sé qué de Kanto serían de ellos. –Agrega la pelimorada.

-Es verdad… -El y Dawn se miran de frente. –Quisiera hablar con mi madre, pero si Erika está en peligro, debemos advertirle.

-Aparte de que puede ser una buena oportunidad para enfrentarnos de nuevo a Vermillion. –Agrega ella.

-Oiga, oigan. –Los detiene la beisbolista. -¿Están seguros? Deberían por lo menos conseguir más refuerzos. Además todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre ellos…

-Casey. –La interrumpe Ash. –A ti tampoco quisiera involucrarte, pero necesito que nos hagas un favor. –Se sostiene la herida del hombro mientras le habla. La joven se aproxima a él, atenta.

-… Lo que sea.

-Ve a Pueblo Paleta y busca el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Ahí está el asistente del profesor, Tracey. Dile que necesito que busque información sobre esa tal Yellow.

-Wow, esa es una buena idea, Ash. –Lo halaga Dawn, soplándole la cabeza. –No te vayas a sobrecalentar, jijiji. –Bromea levemente. Ash sonríe de vuelta.

-Lo haré. Luego me reuniré con ustedes en ciudad Azulona. –Informa mientras se prepara para irse. En una de las paredes de la habitación está apoyado un bate de béisbol y su mochila, los cuales toma entre sus manos.

-…No tienes que hacer eso, además ya nos has ayudado bastante. –Le dice Dawn, visiblemente preocupada de involucrar a más personas. Casey se detiene y los mira con aire de desafío.

-Ya lo dije, ¿no? Ustedes necesitan refuerzos, y Ash es mi rival de la liga Johto, entre rivales debemos ayudarnos. –Le muestra un pulgar alzado. Ketchum le devuelve el gesto, su expresión confiada.

-Gracias, Casey. –Comenta él, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica, ante una mueca de desagrado de Dawn.

-No hay de qué… -Contesta llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Y una cosa más. –Insiste Ash. Las dos chicas lo miran de regreso. –Por favor, evita encontrar a Delia Ketchum… quiero ser yo quien hable con ella.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gimnasio Azafrán

Sabrina se encuentra sola en la sala de líder de gimnasio. Ante ella está un grupo de cartas de Tarot, las cuales barajea y va ubicando una por una sobre la mesa. Saca la primera, y la pone frente a ella.

-El tonto invertido… -Musita seria, luego saca la siguiente. –La sacerdotisa, también invertida… -Observa ambas cartas, como si reconociera a quienes representan en su lectura.

-El tonto representa las infinitas posibilidades, un viaje que dura para siempre, el potencial puro de alguien que puede cambiar el mundo… igual que aquel chico… -Mira al Haunter que está cerca de ella, recordando al dueño original del Haunter que le devolvió la felicidad. –Pero si está invertido, indica que el tonto ha perdido su camino. –Analiza mirando la posición de la carta. La sacerdotisa es la introspección, alguien que es capaz de ver en su interior y encontrar la sabiduría… invertida es alguien que no sabe a dónde ir. –Observa las dos cartas. –El tonto y la sacerdotisa… ¿a quién representan? –Piensa mientras saca la tercera carta, una torre invertida. –Torre invertida… la destrucción… -Sus ojos se sorprenden ante el resultado. Saca una carta más y encuentra la muerte. –La muerte, el final de todo… y a su vez, el principio de otra cosa… -La calavera que representa la muerta se clava en los ojos de Sabrina, quien por un segundo ve superpuesta en ella el rostro de Yellow, asustándola y haciéndola retroceder. Esto es… -Se pregunta mientras observa las cartas.

En otro lugar, la mujer de cabello rubio largo está haciendo el mismo ejercicio que Sabrina, pero frente a ella tiene trece cartas correspondientes a cada uno de los Arcanos Mayores en una mesa circular, dividida en trece secciones, una para cada carta. El tonto y la sacerdotisa están ya en su lugar, mientras las demás están en sus manos.

-En cuanto tengamos los últimos dos espejos de Kanto las medallas Arcana tendrán vida de nuevo. –Observa las cartas que tiene frente a ella. –Dos portadores ya han sido identificados, y los demás despertarán cuando hayamos atrapado a Sabrina y a Erika. –Explica mientras Verimillion está de rodillas frente a ella.

-Y cuando esas medallas tengan vida, el plan del amo Red se llevará a cabo. –Termina ella. –Pero… ¿por qué Ash Ketchum? Sé quién es ¿pero no convendría mejor capturarlo de una vez? –Inquiere la chica de cabello bermellón. Si están libres cuando las medallas revivan, ¿no quiere decir que será más trabajo reunirlas?

-Deja que Ash Ketchum haga lo que quiera. –Dirige su mirada hacia Misty, quien está tirada sobre una piedra cuadriculada que tiene el símbolo de la Cascada grabado en ella. A su lado está Brock, que está en un constructo similar, pero con la medalla Roca grabada. En ese mismo lugar también están Surge, Koga y Blaine, todos encadenados a su lugar, pero sin voluntad propia para escapar. Los espacios para Erika, Sabrina y Gary todavía están disponibles, los ocho lugares formando un círculo alrededor de la piedra frente a la que Yellow se encuentra. –En el momento en el que lo necesitemos, tenemos la clave para garantizar su colaboración. –Mira a la pelirroja, que yace desprovista de emociones en su prisión. –Además, ya tiene el estímulo suficiente para hacer el trabajo por nosotros, pero el ancla necesaria para detenerse cuando deba. –Mira de nuevo a las cartas del tonto y la sacerdotisa. –Veamos hasta donde llegan nuestro tonto y su acompañante…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pueblo Paleta

Delia está de pie en la entrada de la casa, mirando hacia el cielo. Mr. Mime barre el patio trasero, como siempre, sin prestar atención a la actitud de su dueña. La mujer castaña observa el horizonte, asaltada por un escalofrío acerca del pasado que amenaza con volver. Recuerda al joven de chaleco y gorra roja despidiéndose de ella, la joven rubia amable e inocente que se fue con él ese día y varias figuras más que ahora no son más que una sombra de su pasado. En su presente solo deberían estar Ash y el profesor, y sin embargo, la sensación de que estos días están por terminar es cada vez más fuerte.

-Este sueño hermoso… -Susurra mientras el viento mece su cabello. –Un sueño que esperaba que jamás terminara… -Cierra los ojos y siente las presencias de varias personas que jamás pensó que de nuevo percibiría. Una luz amarilla, otra roja, una color zafiro, y su propia luz, verde. Abre los ojos de nuevo y encuentra al profesor Oak, cuyos ojos se cruzan con los suyos, como si con la mirada le explicara que sus temores son precisamente los que se están volviendo realidad. En su mano trae un maletín de seguridad, el cual Delia mira con temor y añoranza a la vez, como un soldado que está de nuevo frente a su fusil luego de mucho tiempo.

-… Es Yellow. Una niña llamada Casey se encontró con Ash y Dawn y ellos la mandaron al laboratorio para indagar sobre ella. –Las palabras de Oak son viento gélido sobre la piel de la señora Ketchum, que en un flash de recuerdos ve imágenes de ella hace muchos años con una niña de sombrero de paja caminando por el Bosque Verde. El profesor Oak continúa hablando, atrayendo de nuevo su atención hacia ella. –Y eso no es todo. Están reuniendo los espejos de los líderes de Kanto. –Sus palabras desorbitan de nuevo los ojos de Delia. -¿Sabes lo que eso significa, o no? –El profesor abre el maletín, y en su interior está aquello que Delia jamás pensó volver a utilizar. En él hay seis pokebolas, un cinturón y una vieja versión de Pokedex.

-Yo… yo aún quiero ser la mamá de Ash… -Su voz sale como una súplica. –Aún quiero cuidarlo, lavar su ropa interior, verlo cumplir su sueño… -Mira hacia el cielo, como resignándose.

-Tú siempre serás la madre de Ash, y eso él lo sabe muy bien. –Le pone una mano en el hombro mientras la mira de frente. –Y es tu decisión.

-… Usted tiene razón, profesor. –Su mirada se vuelve determinada. –Precisamente terminaré esto como la madre de Ash. Si Yellow en verdad está haciendo lo que creo, no puedo permitir que involucre a mi Ash. Toma una de las pokebolas del maletín y la sostiene entre sus manos. –Perdón por hacerlos esperar… necesitaré de su ayuda una vez más… -Dice con la voz en un hilo. Oak mira hacia a Delia y piensa en los oponentes que le esperan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciudad Azulona

Gary se ha adelantado según las ordenes de Oak y se encuentra ya en el gimnasio Azulona. Él y Erika se encuentran en la sala de desafíos oficiales, de frente a Verimillion, quien ya se encuentra dispuesta a atacar a la entrenadora tipo planta. Los dos Crobats y su Gengar ya están listos para el ataque, mientras él y Erika preparan sus respectivas pokebolas.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que tendría tanta suerte. –Se relame la invasora. –Parece que tendré dos líderes por el precio de uno.

-_El abuelo tenía razón… a mí también me están contando como líder de gimnasio…_ -Piensa para sí el joven Oak.

-Seas quien seas, no permitiré que arruines la belleza de los pokemon con tus objetivos llenos de oscuridad. –Desafía Erika a su oponente, quien de nuevo se relame.

-Si quieres dos contra uno, que así sea. –Sonríe sádica. Los defensores se preparan para iniciar la batalla.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash y Dawn se encuentran de camino a ciudad Azulona en un tren directo. El joven Ketchum todavía luce débil por su último enfrentamiento, pero Dawn le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo y le guiña un ojo para hacerlo recobrar el ánimo. Los dos se miran e intercambian una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por no dejarme hacerlo solo, Dawn. –Sus palabras de agradecimiento toman por sorpresa a la joven, quien se ruboriza un poco ante el gesto.

-Bueno, gracias a ti también por dejarme acompañarte. Digo, después de todo, creo que somos un buen equipo. –Le dice mirando hacia el techo. –Hasta ayer tenía casi cinco años de no verte, y ahora… es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. –Lo mira de nuevo y su expresión serena ruboriza un poco al Ketchum, que solo mira hacia el frente. –En el hospital recordé… -Ahora ella se pone roja. -… Recordé que tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, y fue un poco injusto el que desapareciera como lo hice… -Toca las puntas de sus dedos entre sí. –Digo, al fin y al cabo, tu solo le estabas contando a tu amiga que conseguiste novia… -Su expresión cambia de nerviosa a melancólica. –Y tu amiga lo que hizo fue desaparecer… -Suspira con aire de arrepentimiento.

-Es verdad… ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué desapareciste? –Pregunta arqueando la cabeza hacia un lado. Dawn se ruboriza nuevamente y desvía el rostro.

-Es que… me molestaba un poco que… tú sabes… tuvieras novia… -Le dice un poco nerviosa. Él parpadea un poco, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar.

-… ¿Molesta?

-Y no solo eso… -Mira con aceptación su rodilla. Ash entonces cae en cuenta que todavía no le ha explicado lo que le sucedió y mira inquisitivamente a su amiga, quien al verse observada da un pequeño suspiro.

-Lo que sea, Dawn. –Mueve su mano para ponerla sobre las de ella y la mira a los ojos. –Yo siempre estaré a tu lado en lo que sea. –Su expresión seria la sonroja. –Y es por eso que no debes renunciar a tus sueños. –Sus palabras la toman por sorpresa, recordando que en su casa mencionó el hecho de que renunciaría a los concursos.

-Ash… -Sujeta su rodilla, avergonzada. Ash pone su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica y extiende sus dedos a su alrededor.

-Tienes una bonita rodilla. –Comenta apretándola. Dawn se ruboriza y lo empuja hacia un lado. -¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Le pregunta molesta, pero al ver la cara de ánimo de su amigo, se tranquiliza. Ash nota de nuevo los lisos cabellos azules de la joven, que se mueven al compás de sus movimientos mientras le habla. Dawn a sus ojos siempre fue linda, y más ahora que la vuelve a ver, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido no se había detenido a reparar en que en verdad es preciosa.

-… Te lo contaré. –Suspira. –Mamá tenía razón. –Lo mira con una sonrisa. –Si hay una persona en el mundo a quien le puedo confiar lo que hay en mi corazón es a ti, Ash Ketchum. Somos un equipo después de todo. –Su sonrisa de confianza la hace ver aún más hermosa, provocando que el Ketchum la mire como nunca antes.

-Sí, cierto. –Contesta deslumbrado, luego le devuelve la sonrisa. –Lo somos. –Chocan los puños y se miran con confianza. Dawn suspira y comienza a relatarle su accidente, confiando en que la persona que la escucha estará de su lado pase lo que pase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max y May se encuentran haciendo el recorrido a través de Kanto para que el hermano menor pueda participar en la liga pokemon, mientras que la mayor disfruta del viaje y de algún concurso ocasional. La pareja de hermanos se encuentra en ciudad Plateada, pensando que ahora que están por ahí podrán saludar a su viejo amigo Brock. Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada del gimnasio, a quien encuentran es a alguien más, que deja petrificados a ambos. Frente a ellos está una mujer idéntica a Dawn, que parecía estarlos esperando.

-… ¿Eh? –Profieren ambos.

(Continuará)

Avance

May y Max se han encontrado con una chica igual a ella que los pone al tanto de la situación. Gary y Erika pelean contra Verimillion, probando ser un reto para la cazadora. Mientras tanto, Delia parte para enfrentarse a Yellow, mientras Ash y Dawn encuentran una pista sobre lo que deben hacer, dejada por la persona menos esperada…

Próximo capítulo

Retrato: preludio al enfrentamiento

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ya. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. De nuevo muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, ojalá les parezca entretenida. Si te gustó o tienes alguna sugerencia o comentario, por favor deja un review, que es una gran motivación, y de verdad sirve mucho. En este cap no hubo mucha violencia, pero si sirvió para hacer la trama un poco más compleja. En fin, en futuros capítulos se pondrá más violento y habrá más escenas de Ash y Dawn, jejeje.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora. Estaré actualizando semanalmente. ¡Hasta luego y gracias por leer!


	6. Retrato: Preludio al enfrentamiento

**Retrato: Preludio al enfrentamiento**

Ciudad Plateada

Max, quien se ha convertido en entrenador Pokémon y está realizando su viaje por la región Kanto, y May, su hermana mayor, coordinadora Pokémon que lo acompañó para aprovechar a encontrar a su amigo Ash Ketchum, así como para participar en los concursos de la región, se encuentran en ciudad Plateada para desafiar al líder de gimnasio, otro viejo amigo de ambos, Brock. Ambos acaban de llegar a la ciudad, y ante la insistencia de Max, van ya corriendo hacia el gimnasio Pokémon.

-Si tuvieras un poco más de paciencia podríamos encontrar un hotel o algo. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde se encuentra el Centro Pokémon en esta ciudad. –Se queja la castaña, siguiendo al emocionado muchacho.

-Eso lo podremos ver después, seguramente Brock nos indicará todo lo que necesitamos saber. –Contesta el chico de cabello azul, caminando contento por delante. –Además lo que tú quieres es llamar por teléfono a Ash y decirle que estamos cerca de su casa. –Le recrimina en tono burlón, haciéndolo ojos de raya y punto. El comentario del chico hace que la joven se ruborice y se enoje ante el comentario.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Se excusa, nerviosa. –no es que haya venido hasta acá solo para ver a Ash. –Se rasca la mejilla y mira hacia un lado.

-No, por el contrario, tú muy desinteresadamente viniste a acompañar a tu hermano que ya antes viajó solo por todo Hoenn bajo la excusa de que es peligroso que venga solo, con el agravante de que siempre insistes en que cada quien viaje por su cuenta. –La mira de reojo, apuntando a los hechos obvios. May baja los párpados y se da un poco de aire con la mano.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí bien podríamos saludar a Brock primero. –Se resigna mientras levanta la cabeza y sigue a su hermano. –Será una buena oportunidad para que revise mis Pokemon ahora que ya es todo un doctor. –Reflexiona sacando la pokebola de Glaceon y mirándola de cara al sol. En su cartera está el listón que ella y Ash ganaron juntos años atrás, como un recordatorio siempre presente del vínculo que comparte con él. Piensa en lo sorprendido que estará cuando le muestre como se han fortalecido todos sus Pokemon y no puede hacer más que demostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando saltitos como si anduviera por las nubes, ante un Max que solo lo observa con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Creo que te pegó fuerte el aire de Kanto. Igual, te recuerdo que Ash es el novio de Misty. –Le dice mientras doblan en una esquina. El comentario le cae como balde de agua fría a la castaña, que imagina a Misty riéndose con un abanico mientras está parada sobre Ash, a quien tiene atado con una cadena de acero al cuello.

-_¡Es mío, jajajajaajaajaja!_ –Piensa en la tétrica imagen de la pelirroja y deja salir un suspiro.- Si, pero no pierdo las esperanzas, y tú sabes que ella lo trata muy mal.

-¿Así como tú me tratas a mí? –Se queja el chico, sus anteojos brillando por la luz del día. Ella rápidamente lo atrapa entre sus brazos, le hace una llave y comienza a restregarle el puño en la cabeza, enojada. -¡Ayayayayayay! –Llora mientras siente la fricción de los nudillos de la coordinadora contra su cráneo.

-Es diferente porque tú y yo somos hermanos, y tienes la obligación de aguantarme. –Le dice mientras lo suelta. Luego mira hacia el cielo y su actitud se torna reflexiva. –Con Ash… él no tendría por qué… -Mira de nuevo a su hermano y retoman la marcha. –Y la única persona en la que él confiaba para esas cosas ya no le habla. Ella es otra que sí se dio por vencida…

-Bueno, ya podrás tratar de seducirlo cuando lo veamos. –Intercepta Max de nuevo, agenciándose otro puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de su hermana. -¡Au! –Se sujeta la cabeza mientras aguanta las lágrimas y mira hacia el piso.

-¡Que no es eso, dije! –Se cruza de brazos y se adelanta a él. –El gimnasio se supone que está por acá. –Señala hacia adelante. Max se ajusta los anteojos y prepara sus pokebolas, emocionado.

-Ahora por fin podré enfrentarme a Brock en un duelo, y con suerte, luego también a Ash. –Dice para sí mientras sigue a su hermana, con cuya espalda choca de repente, cayendo hacia atrás, sentado en el piso. -¡Oh, May! ¡¿Y ahora qué pasó?! –Se queja mientras vuelve a acomodarse los lentes, poniéndose de pie. May está detenida mirando a la mujer que se encuentra de frente a la entrada del gimnasio celeste. Es una mujer joven de cabello azul, que usa el cabello suelto hacia atrás. En su mano derecha se distingue un anillo de diamante, mientras en su izquierda porta uno con una perla en él. Sus ojos morados están fijos en la entrada del gimnasio, viste una camisa negra, con una falda rosada y encima lleva puesta una bata blanca de científico, como las que usan los profesores pokemon. Lleva puestas botas rosadas. Su rostro, su figura y su presencia en general transmiten tanta elegancia y belleza que los hermanos no pueden hacer más que sonrojarse ante su presencia.

-Ella se ve… tan refinada… es como si fuera una princesa. –Comenta May, mirándola embelesada. Max está en una situación similar, aunque no puede evitar sentir que le recuerda fuertemente a alguien.

-Ella… -Su lógica y sus recuerdos se interponen a su embelesamiento. –Esa mujer se parece a Dawn… es igual a ella. –Su sorpresa pasa a extrañeza. -… Es demasiado igual, solo que luce un poco mayor… -Sus palabras hacen que su hermana también reaccione, identificando rasgos físicos muy parecidos a los de Dawn en la mujer misteriosa, quien ya ha detectado su presencia y ahora los mira con curiosidad.

-… ¿Sa… Sapphire? –Pronuncia al ver a la joven coordinadora. Sin embargo, rápidamente identifica las diferencias entre sus recuerdos y la chica frente a ella. –Así que Bill, Bebe y Lanette no estaban bromeando… en verdad… yo estoy… -Mira a su alrededor y luego dirige su atención de nuevo hacia May y Max. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunta acercándose con curiosidad. Su presencia es humilde e imponente a la vez.

-Yo… mi nombre es… ¡un momento! ¿Crees que le daría mi nombre a una persona desconocida que veo por la calle? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –Se pone a la defensiva con toda su voluntad, luchando contra el deslumbramiento que la joven les genera.

-Disculpa si te estábamos observando, pero te pareces muchísimo a una amiga nuestra de la región Sinnoh. –Explica Max, disculpándose. –Si fuera posible, antes de presentarnos, nos gustaría saber quién pregunta. –Su respuesta parece impresionar a peliazul, quien deja que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en sus labios, pensando que hace tiempo jamás se hubiera dignado a decirle su nombre a la primera a un par de plebeyos.

-Mi nombre es Platina, Platina Berlitz, y podría decirse que también soy de la región Sinnoh. –Sus palabras dejan fríos a los dos jóvenes.

-Berlitz… -Musita May.

-Sinnoh… -Agrega Max, identificando dos factores más que la misteriosa mujer tiene en común con Dawn.

-… Ya veo. Es de esperarse que yo también tenga una contraparte… -Se lleva una mano a la barbilla y comienza a razonar. –Sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja todavía… -Entrecierra la mirada y comienza a mover su pie derecho como si estuviese impaciente.

-Este… señorita Berlitz… -Intenta llamarla Max, pero ella parece no escucharlo, todavía absorta en su razonamiento.

-¡Oye! –La interrumpe May, agitando su mano frente a ella, sacándola por fin de su trance.

-Disculpa, niña. –Se sacude la cara y la mira de nuevo con expresión amigable.

-No, no hay de qué. Mi nombre es May Maple y soy una coordinadora Pokemon. Este es mi hermano Max. –La actitud de la castaña es mucho más amigable ahora.

-Entrenador Pokemon. –Se presenta él, orgulloso. Platina mira al chistoso par y por un momento recuerda a sus dos viejos amigos que dejó atrás para venir a su misión. Por un instante sostiene entre sus manos el Diamante y la Perla de sus manos, pensando en ellos.

-Señorita May Maple, joven Max. –Su expresión pasa de nostálgica a determinada, ambos notando el cambio en su actitud.

-¡Si! –Dicen los dos a la vez.

-Díganme… ¿ustedes conocen Pueblo Paleta? –Su pregunta toma por sorpresa a ambos, que se limitan a asentir.

-Pensábamos ir allá luego de tener una batalla de gimnasio aquí en Ciudad Plateada. –Confirma el chico de anteojos.

-Necesito encontrar a una persona que vive en ese pueblo. –Los mira a ambos, llevándose una de sus manos hacia el pecho. -¿Sería posible que me indiquen cómo llegar?

-Claro que sí. Es más, si no le molesta, podría venir con nosotros, que también tenemos un amigo en ese pueblo. –La invita Max, emocionado. May levanta una ceja y mira de reojo a su alborotado hermano.

-Si así fuera sería una gran ayuda. –Le muestra una sonrisa que vuelve a derretir al chico.- Sin embargo, parece que este gimnasio está cerrado por ahora. –Les informa mostrándoles el rótulo. El entusiasmo del muchacho disminuye un poco.

-Hmm… bueno, si no hay opción, tal vez deberíamos ir primero a Pueblo Paleta. Está a unas cuantas horas si tomamos el expreso que viaja entre Celeste y Verde. –Explica May. –Después podemos regresar a retar a Brock.

-Sí, es una buena idea. –Agrega Max. –De seguro Ash estará emocionado de vernos. –Se emociona de nuevo. Platina reacciona ante la mención del nombre de la persona que busca.

-… ¿Ash Ketchum? –Pregunta intrigada. Los dos hermanos se miran mutuamente, cayendo en cuenta de que se están involucrando en el principio de otra aventura.

(Intermedio)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pokemon de Dawn hasta este capítulo**

Prinplup (Pico taladro, ala de acero, surf y agua salada)

Mamoswine (Poder pasado, cara susto, ventisca, terremoto)

Pachirisu (Rayo, Híper Colmillo, rapidez, beso dulce)

Quilava (rueda de fuego, lanzallamas, pantalla humo, doble filo)

Ambipom (Golpe centrado, rapidez, doble equipo, lanzamiento)

Togekiss (Ataque aéreo, velocidad extrema, aura esfera, corte aéreo)

Igual que con Ash, Dawn estará cambiando Pokemon conforme avance la historia, pero por ahora decidí que anda con su equipo original. Quilava todavía no ha evolucionado a Tyhplosion debido a que Dawn dejó de usar regularmente a sus pokemon después de su accidente. Lo que sí es que tanto ella como Ash conseguirán una evolución de Eevee para cada uno en su momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Fin del intermedio)

Gary está enfrentado a Verimillion, pokebola en mano, defendiendo a Erika, quien se encuentra tras él, con Tangela, Victreebel y Vileplume a su lado. Los ojos del investigador pokemon se muestran determinados a no perder el combate, puesto que hacerlo no solo implicaría perder a Erika, sino también ser él mismo secuestrado.

-Esto es genial. –Se relame la chica de cabello Bermellón. –Tendré dos líderes de gimnasio por el precio de uno. Ya luego solo faltará Sabrina. –Agrega emocionada. Sus palabras sorprenden de nuevo a Gary, quien aprieta la mano izquierda mientras sujeta con más fuerza la pokebola que sostiene con la derecha.

-… ¿solo Sabrina? –A su mente vienen imágenes de los rostros de Brock, Misty, Surge, Koga y Blaine. -¿Qué les has hecho a los líderes de gimnasio? ¿Qué quieren con ellos? –Pregunta a la defensiva. Aprieta los dientes mientras contempla la expresión calmada de la agente Rocket, quien no parece estar dispuesta a dar ningún tipo de información.

-Ustedes son dos… -Dice la invasora. –Si pelean los dos a la vez, yo estaría en desventaja, así que creo que traeré a mis propios refuerzos. –Chasquea los dedos y junto a ella aparece Jasmine, la líder de gimnasio experta en pokemon de acero.

-… Jasmine… -La identifica Gary. La mirada de la chica luce vacía, como la de los otros líderes capturados. -… Quiere decir que, lo que sea que les hagan, implica que pierden su propia voluntad, ¿no es así? –Inquiere mientras a la pelirroja le aparece una vena en la frente.

-¿Te crees muy listo, no es así, Gary Oak? ¡Pues eso te durará poco! –Saca su propia pokebola y la lanza, liberando a un Sableye. -¡Jasmine! –Le ordena a la líder controlada, quien asiente sin emoción y lanza su propia pokebola, haciendo aparecer a su Steelix frente a ellos.

-¿Sableye? –Pregunta el castaño. –Vaya, la única amenaza que veo yo acá es ese Steelix. –Se burla con confianza, provocando de nuevo la ira de la chica Rocket.

-Gary… ¿estás seguro de esto? –Le pregunta Erika, tras él. Gary asiente levemente sin volver a mirarla. –Provocarla solo causará que te ataque con más violencia. –Razona la pacífica líder.

-Ella es del tipo de Ash. Fácilmente vulnerable con una provocación apropiada. –Examina mientras ve la actitud desesperada de su rival. ¡Ahora vamos a luchar! –Lanza una pokebola. -¡Yo te elijo, Arcanine!

-¡Ve, Tangela! –Ordena Erika. Arcanine y Tangela se lanzan hacia el frente, enfrentándose a los pokemon invasores.

-¡Steelix, aliento dragón! –Comanda Jasmine, a lo que Steelix responde lanzando el ataque hacia Tangela.

-¡Tangela, hojas navaja! –Ordena Erika. Tangela lanza sus hojas e intercepta el ataque de Steelix, cancelándose los dos. Por el otro lado, Arcanine ha lanzado un lanzallamas por orden de Gary, pero Sableye usa excavar y lo evita.

-¿Excavar? –Pregunta Gary, sorprendido. -¡Arcanine, salta y lanzallamas!

-¡Sableye, excava y usa rebote para atacar a Gary Oak! –Ordena la Rocket. Tanto Gary como Erika se quedan petrificados ante la orden, dejando a Arcanine solo como espectador mientras Sableye sale del agujero hecho por excavar y vuela directo hacia Gary, dándole una patada en el estómago con el efecto de rebote.

-¡GAAAAAAAAH! –Profiere Gary, cayendo de rodillas. Arcanine lanza un ataque lanzallamas al oponente para hacerlo retroceder, quedando de nuevo en su lado del campo.

-¡Gary! –Lo llama Erika. -¡Tangela, utiliza paralizador! –Le dice a su pokemon, quien procede a lanzar el polvo hacia Steelix, pero Sableye lo intercepta con otro ataque de rebote, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Steelix, remata con cola de hierro a Tangela! –Ordena Jasmine. Erika se muestra asustada por su pokemon, pero Gary interviene de nuevo, esforzándose para ponerse nuevamente en pie.

-¡Arcanine, usa giro de fuego en Steelix! –Comanda el Oak. El canino en el acto lanza su ataque hacia el pokemon de acero, pero antes de que pueda impactarlo, Verimillion interviene de nuevo.

-¡Sableye, usa sígueme! –Comanda la pelirroja. El fantasma-siniestro usa el movimiento y el giro de fuego evade a Steelix y se redirige hacia Sableye. -¡Ahora usa excavar! –Comanda de nuevo. El fantasma obedece y excava, dejando a Tangela a merced del ataque de fuego ante la mirada estupefacta de los dos entrenadores.

-¡Tangela! –Grita Erika mientras el pokemon es consumido por el ataque de fuego.

-¡Steelix, cola de acero a Erika! –Ordena Jasmine. Gary escucha el comando y rápidamente invoca a Nidoking.

-¡Nidoking, detén la cola de hierro de Steelix! –Comanda el entrenador, a lo que el pokemon de veneno responde lanzándose contra la cola, recibiéndola de frente y debilitándose en el instante. ¡Nidoking! –Lo llama Gary, incapaz de pensar en una estrategia que implica atacar también al entrenador. -¡Rayos!

¡Sableye, usa bola sombra contra Gary Oak! –Le ordena Verimillion a su pokemon. Sableye obedece y genera una bola negra entre sus manos, que procede a lanzar en contra del entrenador, que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y la recibe cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH! –Grita mientras se envuelve en el resplandor oscuro de la técnica del oponente.

-¡Gary! –Lo llama Erika, pero no logra ir hacia él porque recibe en la espalda el golpe de la cola de hierro de Steelix. -¡AGGHHH! –Profiere mientras vomita agua mezclada con sangre, sintiendo como si fuese a sacar por la boca todos sus órganos debido a la fuerza del ataque. Arcanine corre hacia los humanos que debe proteger, pero Sableye usa excavar sobre él y lo golpea en el estómago, debilitándolo y lanzándolo contra el techo, donde rebota para luego caer de cara contra el piso del gimnasio, derrotado.

-¡Ja! Parece que el gran Gary Oak es solo palabras y poca acción. –Se burla Verimillion mientras empieza a caminar hacia él. Jasmine llama de regreso a Steelix y se queda a la expectativa de la siguiente orden de su capitán. Con las fuerzas que le quedan, Gary mueve la mano derecha hacia las pokebolas de su cinturón, logrando tomar una justo antes de que la villana llegue hasta Erika.

-E… ri… ka… -Musita el investigador. Logra observar a la chica Rocket sacando la esfera verde que utilizó antes para sacar la medalla espejo del interior de Misty, pretendiendo hacer ahora lo mismo con la maestra de pokemon planta.

-Esto va a dolerte mucho… -Levanta a Erika sujetándola por la espalda para sentarla en el piso sin que la peliazul pueda reaccionar debido al dolor por el ataque recibido. –Pero aguanta… me gusta cuando se resisten… -Lame la mejilla de Erika, quien solo puede apretar los ojos y los dientes en señal de repulsión. -¡Ahora dame la medalla arcoíris espejo! –La esfera comienza a brillar, pero un lanzamiento de rocas pasa frente a ella, obligándola a retroceder. Gary ha convocado a Golem, que acaba de hacer el ataque hacia ella.

-Vaya… veo que al menos sí eres muy resistente. –Lo mira de pies a cabeza, lleno de heridas por los ataques recibidos por el Sableye. –Eso es muy excitante… -Le giña un ojo, lo que lo hace levantar una ceja.

-Preferiría tener una cita con alguna de mis admiradoras que con una bruja loca como tú. –Contesta con desprecio. –Pero más importante, no puedo permitir que se lleven a Erika. –Dice recuperando su confianza. -¡Golem, rodada! –Ordena al pokemon, quien procede a rodar hacia sus oponentes.

-¡Sableye, utiliza excavar! –Comanda Verimillion, aceptando el desafío de Oak. La rodada de Golem pasa por encima del agujero de excavar, fallando su ataque.

-¡Golem, usa terremoto mientras Sableye sigue bajo tierra! –Contraataca Oak. Golem da un salto y cae de golpe en el piso, generando un terremoto que sacude todo el gimnasio. Sableye recibe el doble impacto del terremoto al haber estado bajo tierra y ya no sale de nuevo.

-¡Sableye! –Lo llama la enemiga. Luego saca su pokebola y dirige su rayo hacia el agujero, regresando a su pokemon desde su interior. –Vaya que conoces tu juego, Gary Oak… -Lo mira de reojo y se ruboriza. –Y eres taaaaan sexy… -Le dice en tono provocador.

-Pues una mujer ruidosa que ataca a los entrenadores en vez de a los pokemon es muchas cosas menos sexy, eso tenlo claro. –Contesta él, distanciándose. -¡Golem, trae a Erika hacia acá! –Le pide a su pokemon, quien procede a obedecer, pero es abofeteado por la cola de hierro de Steelix, que ha vuelto a aparecer en un instante, lanzando a Golem a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del gimnasio, debilitándolo.

-… ¿Mujer ruidosa? –Pregunta enojándose. Jasmine sigue cerca de ella, sin expresión. -¡¿Mujer ruidosa?! –Pregunta de nuevo, todavía más furiosa. Gary prepara otra pokebola más, resignado a que la pelea está en su contra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El tren que lleva a ciudad Azulona ha hecho escala en Carmín, por lo que Ash y Dawn están en la terminal esperando a transbordar en la vía que los llevará a su destino final. El entrenador pokemon está acostado en una banca, con la cabeza cubierta por su gorra, mientras Pikachu come un poffin café animadamente. Dawn está frente a una máquina expendedora eligiendo algo para la cena de ambos.

-A ver… -Pone su dedo índice sobre la máquina, eligiendo entre una bebida de café y una de té. –Con el frío que hace en este lugar, no nos caerían mal un café caliente. –Mira de reojo a Ash y por un momento se imagina a ambos compartiendo una manta, lo cual hace que se ruborice. –Sí, definitivamente será mejor llevar algo caliente. –Ingresa unas monedas y obtiene dos cafés, que toma entre sus manos y lleva hacia su compañero, a quien despierta poniéndoselo cerca de la cara.

-¡AYAYAYAYAAYAYAY! ¡Está caliente! –Se queja sosteniéndose la mejilla. -¡Ibas a quemarme la cara! –Le reclama acercando su cara a la de ella, haciendo que de la nada se le olvide lo caliente en su mejilla, que rápidamente es reemplazado por otro tipo de calor, ruborizándose.

-Pensé… que te gustaría… para el frío… -Le dice sin saber si moverse o acercarse más a él. Entre los dos no hay más que silencio, hasta el punto de poder escuchar el corazón del otro. Dawn escucha un pálpito fuerte y constante, tal y como es él, mientras Ash escucha un bombeo rápido y suave, pero que aumenta a cada momento.

-Ash…

-Dawn… -Las manos del entrenador se mueven instintivamente para tocarla, acercándose lentamente a su cintura, mientras sus dedos tiemblan sin saber qué hacer cuando lleguen a su destino. Ella tiembla, su mirada puesta en él, sus piernas tiesas colgando sobre la banca, la sangre llegando hasta sus mejillas. Un movimiento más hacia el frente y ella…

-Pika. –Las palabras de Pikachu los traen a ambos de vuelta a la realidad, siendo Ash quien retrocede dando una vuelta de gato hacia atrás, cayendo de cabeza sobre la lata caliente, abriéndola con la caída y mojándose la cabeza con café.

-¡AYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY ME QUEMO! –Se queja corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-¡Ash! ¡Deja que te ayude! –Le dice Dawn, que se quita su gorro blanco y con él intenta secar el café de la cabeza de su compañero, ensuciándolo. Al cabo de unos momentos, ambos están en una fuente, mojando la cabeza de Ash para limpiarlo y refrescarse.

-Lo siento… pensé que sería bueno para el frío. –Se disculpa la chica mientras el Ketchum termina de enjuagarse la cabeza.

-Aahh… mucho mejor. –Vuelve a mirarla con el cabello y rostro mojados. Ella se acerca con la toalla y le ayuda a secarse.

-Aquí tienes. –Le dice mientras mueve con sus suaves manos la tela entre los ásperos cabellos del joven Ketchum. –_Nunca había notado la textura de tu cabello…_ -Piensa mientras lo toca, solo para ruborizarse de nuevo y soltarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Dawn. –Le agradece devolviéndole la toalla. Nota que su gorro blanco está lleno de manchas cafés y vuelve a mirarla. Su cabello azul cae suelto sobre su cuerpo, brillante por el reflejo de la luna que cae sobre él.

-… -Intenta decir algo, pero las palabras no salen de su boca. Dawn… ¿hermosa? Si, ciertamente hermosa. Sus pensamientos hacia las mujeres, y hacia ella en general, han ido cambiando en los últimos días. Nunca fue bueno para identificar esas cosas, mas ahora no puede evitar sentirse como Brock en los viejos tiempos con las enfermeras Joy y las oficiales Jenny, pero con Dawn, como si cada vez que la viese tuviese la urgencia de acercarse a ella, un impulso que realmente no había sentido con Misty antes.

-¿Qué sucede, Ash? –Le pregunta Dawn, con su acostumbrado tono dulce hacia él. Éste la escucha sin saber cómo responder, sintiéndose todavía culpable de pensar en ella como hermosa o linda sin todavía resolver su situación con Misty. Sabe que la quiere demasiado como para arriesgarse a arruinar su amistad con una relación romántica, pero a la vez, su presencia es cada vez más fuerte en sus pensamientos.

-Dawn, yo… -Comienza a decir, pero una lamida en la espalda de Dawn la hace reaccionar crispándose y lanzando un uppercut de reflejo hacia adelante, golpeándolo directo en la barbilla.

-¡KYAAAA! –Grita asqueada. Ash cae de espaldas con ojos de pokemon debilitado.

-Ash no puede continuar… Dawn gana el encuentro. –Musita delirando. Pikachu le da unos golpes en la cara para que reaccione mientras su amiga rápidamente se mueve cojeando a su lado para ocultarse tras él, aterrada. -¿Qué sucede?

-Sentí… ¡Sentí una lengua en mi espalda! –Se queja temblando, con la boca ondulada y color morado bajo los ojos.

-¿Una lengua? –Pregunta Ash. Mira hacia el frente y de la nada se materializa un Haunter ante ellos. -¿Haunter? –Inquiere de nuevo. El Haunter comienza a hacer muecas con la cara, como si quisiera hacerlos reír.

-… ¿Huh? –Profiere Dawn. -¿Qué está haciendo? –Pregunta con más confianza al ver que no los está atacando.

-Yo… yo te conozco… -Lo reconoce finalmente. -¡Haunter! –Lo abraza emocionado, a lo que el Haunter contesta con el mismo gesto, con ojos de contento. Dawn sigue un poco asustada, pero gana confianza al ver la actitud de Ash.

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-Sí, es mi amigo. Haunter, te presento a Dawn. –Le hace un gesto con la mano y Haunter extiende la suya para saludar a la coordinadora, quien tímidamente responde el gesto.

-Mucho gusto, Haunter.

-¡Haun Haunter! –Contesta divertido.

-El solo piensa en divertirse, pero es un buen Pokemon. Gracias a él me hice amigo de la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán.

-Esas son buenas memorias, Ash Ketchum. –Una voz seria lo interrumpe. Los tres vuelven su mirada hacia el frente y encuentran a Sabrina, que los recibe con una sonrisa.

-Sabrina… -La nombra Ketchum.

-Cuanto tiempo, Ash. –Le dice la joven con familiaridad y emoción que hacen que Dawn encienda su radar.

-Hola, Sabrina.

-_Pasajeros con destino a ciudad Azulona, por favor abordar por la puerta 4._ –Se escucha la voz por el intercomunicador, provocando que Ash y Dawn intercambien miradas.

-No se preocupen por perder ese tren, Ash, Dawn. –Los detiene la psíquica. Dawn se queda sorprendida ante la mención de su nombre.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho cómo me llamo…

-Sabrina es psíquica. –Explica Ash, casual. Dawn lo mira con ojos de raya y punto y asiente levemente.

-… De acuerdo.

-… pero ¿a qué te refieres, Sabrina? Necesitamos ir a Azulona para…

-… Para defender a Erika, ¿no? –Ash se sorprende pero acepta que Sabrina esté al tanto por sus poderes. –No te preocupes por eso por ahora. Gary Oak ya está como su guardián. Más bien, necesito que tú y Dawn me acompañen a mi gimnasio. Si esperamos en él, probablemente la persona que ustedes buscan llegue directo a nosotros.

-¿Huh? –Ambos jóvenes saltan ante la información recibida. Sabrina deja salir una pequeña sonrisa, intercambiando miradas con Ash.

-De acuerdo, iremos contigo. –Acepta el Ketchum. Dawn mira a su compañero y asiente diligente.

-Si Ash confía en ti, yo también. –Dice decidida. Sabrina asiente y se acerca a ellos, pero al ver a los ojos de Dawn, de repente recibe imágenes de otra chica igual a ella que se encuentra en este mundo, lo que hace que se sacuda un poco. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y luego los mira de nuevo, invitándolos a seguirla.

-_Si las cartas del tonto y la sacerdotisa en verdad los representan a ustedes, probablemente sean nuestra última esperanza…_ -Piensa mientras avanzan hacia su gimnasio. Ash y Dawn se miran el uno al otro y mutuamente se dan un asentimiento de confianza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pueblo Paleta

Delia se encuentra terminando de vestirse con su ropa de entrenadora Pokemon, aquella que no utilizaba desde la última vez que se hizo llamar Leaf. Tiene una banda en la cintura en la cual lleva sus seis pokebolas, un Vs. Seeker y un Pokenav en cada una de las muñecas, una camisa verde, una falda rosada y un gorro blanco con medio símbolo de pokebola, con unas botas blancas también.

-… Debo ir. –Dice para sí.

-Leaf. –Una voz interrumpe su preparación, llenándola de terror. Ante ella, la figura de Yellow se encuentra de pie cerca de la pared.

-… Yellow… -Musita con voz baja. A pesar de estar dentro de la casa, puede sentir un viento frío recorrer su espina. La mirada de Yellow es completamente distinta a la niña del bosque verde que recuerda.

-Todo este tiempo te has mantenido al margen. –Le dice como si tratase de disuadirla. –Nuestro asunto es con tu hijo, no contigo. –Le dice determinada. Delia suspira y le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa.

-… Si es con mi hijo, es conmigo, Yellow. Y aún si se trata de ti o de Red, les juro que no me contendré. –Saca una pokebola de su cinturón y la mira con nostalgia. –Yo voy a derrotarte. –La mira y sus ojos se transforman de madre a guerrera. –Y si te acercas a Ash, voy a destrozarte. –Su voz se llena de hostilidad. Yellow retrocede un paso y asiente, visiblemente nerviosa por la amenaza de la madre de Ash.

-… Que así sea, Leaf.

-Mi nombre es Delia Ketchum. –La corrige seria. Yellow asiente y se desvanece en un remolino de hojas.

-_Te estaré esperando en ese lugar._ –Le dice antes de desaparecer. Delia aprieta los puños y se decide a ir al lugar señalado por su ahora oponente.

-¿Delia? –La interrumpe Oak antes de salir.

-Sam… -Le dedica una última mirada. –Deséame suerte. –Le dice con una súplica. Oak asiente y le da un abrazo. Momentos después, Delia Ketchum sale de su casa, dejando atrás a Oak y a Mr. Mime, dirigiéndose al lugar señalado para su enfrentamiento con Yellow…

-No le harán daño a mi Ash. Eso lo juro. –Dice para sí.

(Continuará)

Avance

Gary logra empatar contra Verimillion, pero no consigue evitar que Erika sucumba. Sabrina le revela a Ash y Dawn parte del entramado en el que están envueltos, mientras Platina es escoltada por May y Max a pueblo Paleta, donde planea revelar a Oak más detalles de la conexión de este mundo con otro, buscando a su vez encontrar a Ash y Dawn. Por otro lado, el enfrentamiento entre Delia y Yellow parece inevitable…

Próximo capítulo

Sombra

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Listo! Este fue el cap de esta semana. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar esta historia, especialmente a ZeruxT (adivinaste que era Platina), under zero 90 (meteré a esos pokemon, pero no todos serán de Ash), Arturo de jesus 123 (por supuesto que son el mejor equipo, jeje) y alexissecret (es mala pero mala con motivo) por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos pronto y ¡hasta luego!


	7. Sombra: trece medallas

Capítulo 7 – **Sombra: 13 medallas**

May, Max y Platina han bajado del tren en ciudad verde y ahora se dirigen a pie hacia pueblo Paleta. May y Max van caminando el uno junto al otro, mientras la elegante peliazul va detrás de ellos, montada en su Rapidash, el cual avanza como si se tratase de caballo de desfile, haciendo ver a los dos chicos que la escoltan como si fuesen sus sirvientes. El joven entrenador pokemon se ve tranquilo, inconsciente de la imagen que proyectan, mientras que May, por su lado, se ve cada vez más molesta, llevando una vena saltada en la frente y los puños apretados, con la mirada enojada.

-Vaya princesa… -Dice en un susurro. Platina parece escucharla y dirige su mirada hacia ella, con interés.

-¿Dijiste algo, señorita May Maple? –Pregunta con voz amable. May vuelve a verla y hace una sonrisa forzada, negando con la cabeza.

-No, solo estaba hablando conmigo misma, Profesora Berlitz. –Se excusa la castaña. Platina asiente de nuevo, satisfecha, volviendo a mirar al frente mientras acaricia la crin en llamas de su pokemon. Max la mira de momento a momento, sonrojándose cada vez.

-En realidad es muy bonita… ¿no lo crees, May? –Dice con tono embelesado. May se cruza de brazos y vuelve su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¡Hpm! –Profiere celosa.

-Joven Max, ¿a qué distancia estamos ya de Pueblo Paleta? –Inquiere Platina. Max la mira, emocionado de que le hable, consultando rápidamente su PokeNav.

-De acuerdo con esto, estamos a cerca de tres kilómetros. Explica el chico. May rueda los ojos hacia arriba y señala con el dedo hacia el frente.

-A veces es mejor solo dejarse guiar por el paisaje. –Explica la castaña. –Pueblo Paleta puede verse frente a nosotros. –Indica mientras sus dos acompañantes se sorprenden ante la aparición del pueblo ante sus ojos. Platina, por su parte, también estira su brazo para señalar algo en la distancia.

-Precisamente a eso me estaba refiriendo. –Dice la peliazul. –Hay una columna de humo que viene de más adelante. –Señala, más seria. Los hermanos observan a lo que se refiere, el humo saliendo de un lugar conocido para ambos.

-…Ese lugar es…

-¡El laboratorio del profesor Oak! –Dice May. Platina se sorprende ante la mención del profesor, rápidamente cambiando de actitud hacia los dos chicos. -¡Debemos apresurarnos! –Indica May, pero Platina baja de su Rapidash y de un salto se interpone entre ellos y el camino hacia el frente.

-… ¿Profesora Berlitz? –Pregunta Max, extrañado. Platina se lleva una mano al cinturón y saca una de sus pokebolas, mostrándoselas amenazante.

-… ¿Qué te sucede? –Cuestiona May. -¡El profesor está en peligro! ¡Debemos ayudarlo! –Insiste tratando de avanzar, pero el Rapidash les corta el paso, ubicándose a un lado de su entrenadora.

-Así que ustedes… son aliados del profesor Oak… ¿me equivoco? –Inquiere la peliazul, con voz mucho más seria.

-Así es. –Contesta May, aceptando el desafío. Max mira a las dos mujeres e intenta interponerse entre ambas, pero su hermana lo detiene con el movimiento de un brazo. -¿Tienes algo en contra del profesor Oak? –Pregunta ahora la castaña a la peliazul. Platina observa a los dos chicos y da un paso hacia atrás, lo que no pasa desapercibido por los dos. De repente, la viajera se sube de nuevo a su Rapidash, quien comienza a galopar a máxima velocidad hacia el lugar de donde viene la columna de humo. Tanto May como Max se miran el uno al otro y salen corriendo en esa misma dirección.

-¡Rayos, tal vez quiere hacer algo malo al profesor! –Advierte May. Max niega con la cabeza mientras avanza.

-¡No lo creo, Platina-san no parece ser ese tipo de persona!

-¡Piensa con la cabeza! –Lo regaña su hermana. Ambos se detienen y Max lanza un pokebola, liberando a un Tauros, al cual procede a subirse rápidamente. Su hermana lo imita y ambos salen corriendo en persecución del Rapidash.

-¡Ahí vamos, profesor!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Delia Ketchum se encuentra frente a una cascada en medio del bosque verde. La corriente de agua cae hacia el fondo de un cañón, el cual se llena de vapor húmedo que se eleva hacia arriba, generando un flujo constante de humo blanco en la parte superior de esa región del valle. Detrás de la cascada se aprecia una zona más oscura que el resto, la cual es captada por la mirada de la entrenadora, quien procede a tomar una pokebola entre sus manos.

-Bien… creo que es hora. –Lanza la pokebola al aire. -¡Blasty, yo te elijo! –Indica llamando a su pokemon con un estilo similar al de su hijo. Un Blastoise aparece frente a ella, con actitud de estar listo para la acción.

-¡Blastoise! –Celebra el pokemon. Delia lo abraza con añoranza y lo mira con ojos agradecidos.

-Lamento que no podemos vernos tan seguido, Blasty, pero necesito de tu poder una vez más. –Dice mientras señala a la zona oscura detrás de la Cascada. Blasty la sujeta de los hombros y con sus cañones tira un chorro de agua que los impulsa a ambos por encima del cañón, directamente hacia la cascada, atravesando la zona más oscura y entrando al interior de una cueva ubicada detrás de la caída del agua. El pokemon la suelta y Delia lo llama de vuelta a su pokebola mientras mira a su alrededor, con expresión melancólica.

-Así que este lugar… también existe aquí… -Dice pensativa. Luego toma otra pokebola y la lanza al aire de nuevo. -¡Ve, Jiggly! –Invoca un Wigglytuff que salta de alegría al verla. -¡Jiggly, usa destello! –Comanda la madre Ketchum. El Wigglytuff obedece y hace un destello que ilumina toda la cueva, permitiéndole avanzar.

En el interior de la cueva, Yellow se encuentra en medio de la habitación donde permanecen los líderes de gimnasio capturados, leyendo las cartas del tarot que tiene en el pedestal de piedra. De repente siente el destello iluminar la parte frontal de la cueva, lo que llama su atención.

-Hm… así que viniste, Leaf… -Se da la vuelta y levanta una mano. Dos soldados Rocket aparecen frente a ella, arrodillados.

-¡A su comando, señora Yellow! –Dicen los dos agentes. Yellow no los mira, limitándose a señalar hacia la puerta.

-Leaf se encuentra en este lugar. Asegúrense de que llegue a salvo a la arena de duelo. Camina hacia la puerta. –Yo me enfrentaré personalmente a ella. –Les indica pasándolos de largo. Los soldados asienten y salen corriendo en dirección a la entrenadora. Por su parte, la rubia se muestra decidida a luchar. –_Esta vez será mi triunfo, Leaf._ –Piensa determinada.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ash y Dawn están junto a Sabrina, sentados en una mesa en medio del salón de líder en el Gimnasio Azafrán. Haunter y Alakazam están a ambos lados de su maestra, quien está barajeando cartas de tarot frente a los entrenadores, quienes la miran expectantes y confundidos.

-… ¿Nos vas a leer la fortuna? –Inquiere Ash. Sabrina lo mira y asiente.

-No exactamente la fortuna como ustedes la conocen. –Explica la psíquica. –Lo que deben saber es que los arcanos es el medio a través del cual todo es revelado. –Al decir esto, saca la primera carta y la pone frente a Ash, la cual es el símbolo del tonto. Ash mira el símbolo e intenta tocarlo, pero las manos de Dawn lo detienen. Este la mira a ella, quien niega con la cabeza. Sabrina procede a sacar una segunda carta, poniéndola frente a Dawn. Es el arcano de la sacerdotisa.

-Sacerdotisa… -Musita la peliazul. Ash se cruza de brazos y mira hacia un lado, haciendo un puchero.

-Sacerdotisa es mejor que el tonto. –Se queja enojado.

-Por más que intento hacer una lectura diferente, estas cartas continúan apareciendo. –Explica la líder de gimnasio. –Y más allá de eso, siempre aparecen vinculadas a ustedes. –Los mira a los dos. –Ash, tu arcano es el tonto.

-¿Tonto…? ¿Te refieres a que soy tonto…? –Pregunta sin entender. Pikachu se golpea la cara con la mano. Sabrina hace una pequeña sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

-El tonto es la carta número cero del tarot. Está vacía… y en relación a eso representa las infinitas posibilidades, un potencial capaz de crecer hasta el infinito. Es un viajero, un aventurero que se deja llevar por su corazón, y que por medio de los demás puede llegar a conocerse. –Le explica mirándolo de frente. Ash traga saliva y asiente.

-Pues la verdad si te queda bastante. –Comenta Dawn. –Yo creo que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. –Le dice convencida, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Y Dawn es la sacerdotisa. Representa el conocimiento oculto, poder que existe, pero no es utilizado, sabiduría, misterio y paciencia. –Mira a la chica con admiración. Dawn asiente sin realmente entender lo que Sabrina quiere decirle.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Dawn es lista y fuerte? –Trata de interpretar Ash.

-Si… pero su fuerza viene de su interior, y por ahora parece que no es capaz de usar todo su poder. –Explica con tristeza. Dawn se encoge de brazos y baja la cabeza, pero Ash le pone una mano en el hombro, dándole una mirada de confianza. Ella lo mira a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Pero… ¿por qué nos dices todo esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando? –Inquiere Dawn. Sabrina deja de sonreír y baja la mirada.

-Existen trece arcanos principales: el Tonto. –Muestra la carta frente a Ash. -El Mago. –Saca una carta con la figura del mago. -La Sacerdotisa.- Señala la carta de Dawn. Luego empieza a sacar las cartas restantes, poniéndolas en fila frente a ellos. -La Emperatriz, el Emperador, el Sumo Sacerdote, los Amantes, el Carro, la Justicia, el ermitaño, la fortuna, la fuerza, el colgado y… -pausa un momento antes de revelar la última carta. –La muerte. –Les revela una carta con una calavera en ella, asustándolos un poco.

-Trece arcanos… -Repite Dawn.

-Cada una de estas cartas representa uno de los arcanos mayores… cada persona en este mundo nace bajo uno de ellos, y su naturaleza la afinidad de su poder dependen de bajo qué arcano existen.

-¿Entonces el que Ash sea del tonto quiere decir que su potencial es infinito? –Trata de entender Dawn. Sabrina asiente.

-Es más o menos así. Les digo todo esto porque el objetivo de estos enemigos es conseguir las trece medallas arcanas. –Explica seria. De repente, tanto Ash como Dawn recuerdan las palabras dichas por Yellow antes de desaparecer.

-_Consigue las medallas y ven…_ -Sugirió antes de darle la espalda. Ash aprieta los puños y golpea la mesa.

-¿Cómo puedo conseguir esas medallas? –Pregunta apresurado. Dawn lo calma con la mirada y él se cruza de brazos de nuevo. Sabrina hace un pequeño gesto afirmativo y continúa.

-Como decía, cada persona nace bajo un arcano particular. Pertenecer al arcano del tonto es particularmente raro. –Dawn suelta una pequeña risa que atrae la ira de Ash, pero rápidamente vuelven a concentrarse. –Las trece medallas existen en el interior de trece personas que han nacido bajo un arcano particular.

-… quiere decir… -Infiere Dawn, nerviosa.

-Exacto. Dentro de Ash y de ti existen dos de esas medallas, pero todavía no pueden sacarlas de su interior, porque el ritual para despertar su poder todavía no está completo.

-… Ritual… -Piensa Ketchum. De repente todo parece claro. –Los líderes…

-Así es. Los espejos del alma de los líderes de gimnasio de nuestra región son necesarios para el ritual de despertar esas trece medallas. Es por eso que el equipo Rocket está haciendo lo posible para atrapar a todos los líderes de Kanto y Johto. Una vez los espejos estén reunidos, el poder regresará a las medallas que están en el interior de los trece portadores. –Tanto Ash como Dawn se quedan sorprendidos ante la explicación.

-… ¿y qué pasa con los portadores? –Pregunta Dawn, asustada.

-Solo un portador puede obtener la medalla de otro, y esto se hace a través de un duelo…

-… una batalla Pokemon. –Interpreta Ash.

-Si. Son los duelos entre portadores los que originalmente dieron vida a la tradición de la lucha por medallas en los gimnasios pokemon.

-O sea que… si un portador se enfrenta a otro en una batalla, y pierde… -Dawn mira a Ash, quien parece haber entendido ya lo que deben hacer.

-Eso no lo sé. –Dice la psíquica. –Sin embargo, seré honesta… es muy probable que la persona derrotada pierda algo más que solo su medalla.

-Pero… ¿el equipo Rocket? –Pregunta Ash.

-Existe una entidad que se ha aliado con el equipo Rocket. No puedo saber quiénes son con claridad, porque hay una persona con poderes muy grandes de su lado. –La imagen de Yellow viene a su mente. –Sin embargo, creo que solo están usando a los Rockets…

Afuera del gimnasio, Jessie, James y Meowth están escuchando la conversación por un micrófono plantado en el interior del edificio, apoyándose con unos binoculares que los dejan captar a los bobos y a Sabrina conversando.

-Esto… no suena nada bien. –Se queja James. –Suena a trama de Indiana Jones… ¡y no quiero morir derretido!

-Pero si en verdad el jefe está llevando a cabo un plan como ese, ¿por qué no sabemos nada? –Pregunta Jessie.

-¿Y tú por qué crees? –Responde Meowth. Los tres suspiran y continúan escuchando. Sabrina continúa explicando la situación.

-La otra cosa que no tengo clara es qué sucederá cuando las trece medallas se reúnan. Sin embargo me parece que el enemigo si dispone de esa información, o no estarían haciendo todo esto.

-Sin embargo, estos duelos no podrán llevarse a cabo si los que están atrapando a los líderes de gimnasio no logran su cometido. –Dice Dawn.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Solo tenemos que evitar que te atrapen y entonces las trece medallas no tendrán que despertar! –Propone emocionado. Dawn se pone de pie y asiente. Sabrina sonríe y se pone de pie, seguida por su Alakazam y Haunter. Los dos chicos la miran extrañados.

-¿Sabrina?

-Ya les dije todo lo que se. En el caso de que las ocho medallas se junten y las medallas arcana revivan, será el deber de ustedes dos localizar a los once portadores restantes, para evitar que esa entidad logre su cometido.

-Lo sé, es por eso que vamos a protegerte. –Insiste Ash. Sabrina voltea a verlo y niega con la cabeza.

-Hay un lugar en el que es más importante que estés ahora. –Le dice seria. –Hasta hace unos momentos pude sentir la presencia de una tercera persona que posee una medalla en su interior, pero que desapareció al entrar al bosque verde.

-… ¿De quién se trata? –Pregunta la peliazul. Sabrina desvía la mirada.

-La presencia… es muy similar a la tuya, Ash. –Explica sujetándose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Ash se queda sin saber cómo reaccionar, al mismo tiempo que Sabrina señala a ambos con un dedo, haciéndolos desaparecer. Suspira y mira las cartas que ha dejado sobre la mesa. –Ya puedes salir. –Su voz cambia de empática a fría. Entre las sombras aparece una mujer rubia, con cabello rubio en bucles que caen hacia los lados, uniforme Rocket negro con guantes, botas y gorro blanco, que sostiene una flor negra en la mano.

-Dijiste muchas cosas interesantes, líder de gimnasio Sabrina.

-Tú no eres quien ha estado atacando a los líderes. Esa persona está luchando ahora contra Erika y Gary Oak. –Razona la pelinegra.

-No, en eso tienes razón. Mi nombre es Domino, y me conocen como el Tulipán negro. –Hace un movimiento y le muestra el tulipán de su mano.

-¿Y qué quieres conmigo?

-Verimillion está ocupada por ahora, así que yo me encargaré de ti. –Saca una pokebola y se prepara para luchar. Sabrina adopta su actitud de líder de gimnasio y se pone frente a ella, invocando a Alakazam. Domino salta hacia atrás y lanza su pokebola, liberando a un Zangoose.

-Luchemos entonces. –Dicen ambas. En el exterior, el trío Rocket observa aterrado como la lucha entre las dos mujeres inicia.

-¿Qué hacemos, Jessie? –Pregunta James. Jessie está a punto de abrir la boca cuando uno de los ataques de Alakazam es desviado por la garra de Zangoose, atravesando la pared del gimnasio y mandándolos a volar.

-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

-¡WOOOBUFFETT! –Gritan mientras se alejan en la distancia.

XXXXXXXXXX

Intermedio

Pokemon de May hasta este momento

Blaziken (Patada ígnea, ataque rápido, corte elevado, lanzallamas)

Glaceon (rayo de hielo, niebla, bola de sombra, espejo escudo)

Venusaur (hojas navaja, látigo sepa, rayo solar, síntesis)

Snorlax (golpe centrado, golpe de cuerpo, descanso, ronquido)

Blastoise (Hidrobomba, giro rápido, golpe de cuerpo, mordida)

Delcatty (Asistencia, atracción, doble bofetón, ventisca)

Igual que con los anteriores, May tendrá cambios eventuales en su equipo. Ella no tendrá un Eeve nuevo porque ya tiene uno.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

May y Max llegan montados en Tauros hasta el laboratorio de Oak, donde constatan que el fuego ya ha sido apagado, y Platina se encuentra con el profesor y Tracey en la entrada, enfrentándose a un entrenador que lleva una chaqueta Rocket de color rojo, que tiene llamas pintadas en ella y en los pantalones, con el cabello rojo, que tiene un Magmortar que amenaza con quemar al profesor y su asistente.

-Le recomiendo que se mueva, señorita, o usted también terminará quemada. –Amenaza el enemigo. -¡Oiga, usted, anciano! Dígame de una vez dónde está la maestra Pokemon Leaf. –Le dice con tono autoritario. Oak frunce el ceño. Por su parte, Platina reconoce el nombre de Leaf y mira al profesor, intrigada.

-Así que Leaf sí vino a pueblo Paleta… quiere decir que Ash en verdad existe… -Musita para sí. Oak logra escucharla y la mira sorprendido. –Señorita, usted…

-Mi nombre es Platina Berltiz, y soy la profesora Pokemon de la región Sinnoh. –Se quita su bata de laboratorio y muestra sus pokebolas en su cinturón. –Después quiero conversar con usted, profesor Oak.

-… Como digas.

-¡Ve, Empoleon! –Lanza su pokebola e invoca a su pokemon inicial. Empoleon se libera y extiende sus alas, listo para enfrentar al pokemon de fuego. -¡Empoleon, hidrobomba! –Ordena la entrenadora. El pokemon obedece lanzando dos chorros de agua simultáneos hacia su enemigo.

-¡Magmortar, usa lanzallamas! –Contraataca el oponente. Magmortar es golpeado por la hidrobomba, pero no lo detiene lo suficiente para contestar con su propio lanzallamas, golpeando a Empoleon y lanzándola hacia atrás.

-¡Empoleon! –La llama su entrenadora. El pokemon se levanta y se dispone a seguir atacando.

-Pero… ¿No es Empoleon un tipo agua? El fuego no debería hacerle tanto taño… -Pregunta May. Max se acomoda los anteojos y explica.

-Empoleon es de tipo agua y acero, por lo que su inmunidad al fuego se desvanece.

-Pero si es así, ¿no es una mala decisión enviarla contra un tipo fuego?

-Sí… pero la doctora Berlitz parece saber lo que está haciendo. –Comenta Max.

-Aun así no puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya. –Se queja May. -¡Blastoise, ve! –Invoca a su propio Pokemon, que aparece al lado de Empoleon. Platina dirige su mirada a la joven que llega corriendo a ponerse a su lado.

-Señorita May Maple…

-Llámame May, y tú también tienes muchas explicaciones que dar luego de esto. –Le advierte con mirada seria. Platina la observa y luego de un momento, asiente.

-Que así sea, y que sea menester nuestro detener esta amenaza. –Dice elegante, mirando hacia el campo de batalla. A May le aparece una interrogante en la cabeza.

-¡Dice que van a pelear juntas! –Interpreta Max. May sonríe y le ordena a su Blastoise atacar.

-¡Hidrobomba!

-¡Hidrobomba, Empoleon! –Ambos ataques impactan contra el Magmortar, dejándolo fuera de combate. El oponente se dispone a sacar otro pokemon, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier movimiento, un chorro de agua lo golpea en la espalda.

-¡Ugh! –Profiere cayendo hacia adelante. Se levanta y mira hacia atrás, identificando a Totodile como responsable del ataque. Junto a este aparece Bulbasaur, Charizard, Swellow, Tauros, Gliscor, Oshawott y el resto de pokemon de Ash. El atacante se asusta e intenta retroceder, pero es interrumpido por todos los ataque simultáneos de los pokemon, mandándolo a volar al mismo estilo del equipo Rocket, pero antes de que pueda alejarse en la distancia, Swellow lo atrapa en el aire y lo lanza de vuelta al piso, cayendo de cara frente a las dos entrenadoras.

-Ahora usted tendrá que dar un par de explicaciones. –Le advierte Platina. Sin embargo, May la detiene por un lado, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-No solo ella, doctora Berlitz. –Le dice la castaña. Platina abre los ojos para denotar sorpresa, pero admite la solicitud de May.

-Que así sea. –Acepta con tranquilidad. May sonríe y Max se nota preocupado. El sujeto comienza a reírse ante la tranquilidad de todos.

-Ya veo… así que este es el poder de los aliados de Ash Ketchum… si es así, ninguno de ustedes será siquiera un estorbo para la señora Yellow.

-Yellow… -Musita Platina. –Así que Yellow está en este mundo. –Pregunta la peliazul. El enemigo la mira y suelta otra sonrisa.

-Ya veo… usted debe ser de la que me advirtieron antes de venir… -Se ríe psicótico. –¡Así es, Yellow del bosque verde está aquí, y no solo ella, sino también cinco Dex holders más, sin tomar en cuenta al gran maestro Red…! ¡ninguno de ustedes podrá hacer nada! ¡NADA! –Se ríe desesperado, justo para abrir los ojos desorbitados y caer muerto al instante siguiente, como si remotamente alguien lo hubiera silenciado.

-¡NOO! –Exclama May, aterrada. Platina y Oak se quedan pensativos ante las últimas palabras del invasor, siendo Oak el que se atreve a preguntar.

-Señorita Platina… -Se pone de pie, ayudado por Tracey. May y Max los miran, mientras la peliazul se vuelve hacia él, su cabello movido por el viento. -¿Qué es un Dex holder? –Las palabras de Oak hacen recordar a la peliazul su misión. En silencio introduce una mano en su bolsillo, sacando de éste un pokedex rosado y mostrándoselo a Oak.

-… Un Pokedex… -Musita el anciano. Platina asiente. May y Max observan en silencio, sin terminar de entender lo que está sucediendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash y Dawn han aparecido frente a la cascada, teletransportados por Sabrina. La pareja ahora está ingresando a través de la cascada, ayudados por Togekiss, quien los ha transportado volando de uno a uno.

-Gracias, Togekiss. –Le dice Dawn, retornándolo a su pokebola.

-Dawn, ¿Todo bien con tu pierna? El camino desde aquí se ve difícil. –Señala Ash. Dawn se toca la rodilla y asiente.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –Dice intentando dar un paso hacia adelante, pero se detiene por el dolor que le genera hacer el movimiento en un terreno tan desigual. Ash la observa un momento con la mirada seria.

-Ash, no seré un estorbo, ya te lo dije. –Insiste ella. Ash, sin decirle nada, se acerca a ella y la carga en su espalda, sonrojando a la chica. -¡Ash!

-Será más rápido de esta forma. –Comenta también un poco ruborizado. –Debemos darnos prisa para salvar a la persona que Sabrina nos encomendó.

-Pero… debo ser muy pesada… -Dice con pesadumbre en la voz, pero Ash niega divertido.

-Estoy acostumbrado a levantar cosas mucho más pesad…

-Ash Ketchum, si terminas esa frase, te juro que te dejo sin lengua. –Le recrimina con expresión furiosa. Ash traga saliva y asiente.

-Como tú digas.

-Mira, parece que alguien ya pasó por aquí. –Señala huellas de humano y pokemon. Ash asiente y Pikachu se aproxima a olfatearlas. Al hacerlo, el roedor hace una cara de sorpresa y mira confundido a su entrenador.

-¿Qué sucede, Pikachu? –Inquiere Ash. -¿Reconoces el olor?

-Pikapika. –Asiente el ratón eléctrico. –Pikapi pika. –Sus palabras hacen que Ash se sorprenda. Dawn también parece incrédula ante el reporte del roedor.

-Dices que… ¿es el olor de mamá? –Pregunta extrañado. –Pero… no puede ser.

-Pika pi pi pika pi. –Insiste Pikachu. Dawn se lleva una mano a la barbilla y asiente.

-Pero si mi mamá está aquí… -Los dos chicos se miran. Ash empieza a correr hacia el interior de la cueva con Dawn en su espalda, seguido por Pikachu y Piplup.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Delia ha llegado a una arena de duelo pokemon, acompañada por dos Rockets que de inmediato se pierden entre las sombras. La madre Ketchum mira hacia los lados y ve que ha quedado sola de nuevo.

-Una arena de batalla… -Comenta al ver el escenario. Es una arena de duelo amarilla, construida en el interior de la caverna, cuyas paredes y techo están hechas de pura roca natural. A los lados de la arena hay un foso de lava, mientras al otro extremo se ve un segundo piso hecho de piedra que tiene una puerta que da hacia el interior de la base. En el piso inferior también hay una puerta, por la que Yellow se asoma caminando para aparecer frente a la madre Ketchum.

-Por un momento pensé que serías inteligente y no aparecerías aquí, Leaf. –Se presenta la mujer rubia.

-Yellow… has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. –Contesta Delia con una sonrisa. –Siempre fuiste una niña muy bonita.

-Y tú solías ser una persona muy diferente a la que eres ahora. –Contesta la rubia.

-…Lo mismo podría decir de ti… y de Red… -Levanta la mirada, más desafiante. -¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta de regreso, con voz fría. –Porque es lo que debemos hacer para cumplir nuestra ambición.

-… ¿Ambición? ¡¿Desde cuando hablas tú de ambición?! ¡¿Qué te pasó, Yellow?! –Insiste Delia, consternada.

Yellow retrocede un paso y cierra los ojos. Su vestido amarillo y negro ondula hacia un lado por el viento interior de la caverna en la que se encuentran, mientras su cabello se sacude levemente. Abre los ojos y fija sus pupilas en Delia, al mismo tiempo que alcanza la primera de sus pokebolas.

-¡YELLOW! Insiste de nuevo Delia. –Por favor… -Extiende su mano hacia la mujer. –Por favor… deja de hacer esto… si los otros holders estuvieran aquí, de seguro también…

-… ¿También qué? –La interrumpe la rubia. De repente las luces de la arena se encienden y detrás de ella, en la formación rocosa, se distinguen cinco figuras conocidas para Delia, cuya presencia la deja sin palabras. –No solo Red y yo estamos en esto… -Su voz es severa. –Si hacemos esto, es porque todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que así sea. –Da un paso hacia adelante. Detrás de ella se ve un hombre de cabello negro, con gorra amarilla y negro, vestido con un suéter amarillo y un pantalón negro, una chica de cabello café oscuro en dos colas, vestida con bata de laboratorio, un hombre de cabello rojo, con una chaqueta negra y anteojos oscuros, y una pareja donde el hombre lleva un sombrero blanco y una rosa en la boca, mientras la mujer tiene cabello castaño, con una pañoleta en la cabeza, de apariencia muy parecida a May.

-Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire… -Delia cae de rodillas ante Yellow, completamente anonadada por la revelación. Sin embargo, vuelve a ponerse de pie y saca una de sus pokebolas, lista para enfrentarse a su rival.

-¿Huh? ¿Aún quieres luchar?

-Mi pelea es contigo, Yellow. Si es necesario luego haré entrar en razón a cada uno de ustedes, pero por ahora ¡voy a derrotarte! ¡Blasty, ve! –Invoca a su Blastoise. Yellow se enfurece y lanza también a su primer pokemon. -¡Ve, Butterfree!

Butterfree y Blastoise se preparan para enfrentarse, mientras los cinco Dex Holders miran con expresiones desinteresadas la lucha. Mientras tanto, Verimillion viene arrastrando a una derrotada Erika de vuelta a la base, perseguida por un herido Gary desde atrás. Ash y Dawn navegan por el interior de la base Rocket, mientras Domino y Sabrina continúan enfrentándose, y Platina, May y Max van sobre un Pidgeot volando hacia la base luego de obtener la información del atacante. La escena final del primer acto poco a poco se configura…

-¡Resiste, mamá! –Dice Ash mientras él y Dawn corren por un pasillo de piedra.

(Continuará)

Avance

Delia vs. Yellow. Las dos poderosas entrenadoras no ceden ni una pulgada en su pelea, pero Delia tiene la desventaja al no querer matar a su rival. Ash y Dawn se enfrentan a la pareja de holders de Hoenn mientras que Verimillion y Domino consiguen a Erika y Sabrina, enfrentándose a un debilitado Gary; mientras el equipo de Platina se dirige también hacia la base Rocket, pero son interceptados por tres entrenadores legendarios más…

Próximo capítulo

El ataque de los Dex Holders: Delia vs. Yellow

XXXXXX

¡Tachán! Este fue el capítulo de esta semana. Siento mucho el atraso en actualizar, pero lo importante es que ya podré retomar el ritmo semanal. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, por favor no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Gracias y hasta luego!


	8. Delia Vs Yellow: Una deuda pendiente

**El ataque de los Dex Holders parte 1: **

**Delia Vs. Yellow: una cuenta pendiente**

Base Rocket del bosque verde

Es la arena de duelos interior de la base. Delia está en el lado del retador, mientras Yellow permanece de pie en el extremo contrario. En la formación rocosa que rodea la plataforma de duelos se encuentran los cinco Dex Holders de segunda y tercera generación, todos observando interesados el duelo entre su anterior compañera, la madre de Ash, y su líder Yellow, quien luce determinada a destruir a la castaña. En uno de los pasillos de la base, Ash y Dawn siguen avanzando, el chico cargando a la peliazul mientras corre rápidamente hacia el lugar de la batalla, guiado por Pikachu, quien ha capturado el olor de Delia. En el exterior, Platina, May y Max se aproximan hacia la cascada guiados por la información proporcionada por el radar de ésta. En la arena de batallas, Delia ha invocado a Blasty, su Blastoise, el cual tiene una cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo derecho y lleva puesto un collar con una piedra misteriosa al cuello. Yellow ha invocado a su Buttefree, quien se encuentra aleteando frente a ella.

-Yellow, por favor… -Insiste Delia, aun aferrándose a la esperanza de no tener que luchar contra quien una vez fue su mejor amiga. –Aún podemos arreglar esto con palabras…

-… Nunca hubo tiempo para palabras, Leaf. –Contesta ella con su usual expresión fría. Sus ojos, como espejos de hielo, reflejan el afligido rostro de Delia, quien al escucharla desiste de su último intento por razonar con ella. La retadora baja la mirada y da un paso hacia atrás, apretando los puños y tensando los músculos; mientras Yellow eleva la barbilla mientras el rostro de Delia sigue apareciendo en sus pupilas. Mueve la pierna derecha hacia atrás y estira su brazo derecho hacia adelante, lista para empezar el combate.

-¡Blasty, usa rayo de hielo! –Le ordena Delia a su pokemon. El Blastoise obedece y de su boca lanza un rayo de hielo directo hacia el Butterfree de Yellow, pero su entrenadora ve a través de la estrategia de su contrincante.

-¡Kitty, evade y utiliza rayo solar! –Ordena la rubia. Delia se sorprende ante la selección del ataque, igual que Blastoise. Ambos dirigen la mirada hacia Yellow, quien se muestra impasible.

-… ¿Rayo solar? –Se pregunta Delia, mirando a su alrededor. No hay posibilidad de que la luz del sol llegue hasta el lugar en el que se encuentran, y aun así, el Butterfree de Yellow comienza a absorber luz a través de sus alas. –No es posible… ¡Blasty, utiliza refugio!

-¡Blastoise! –Responde su pokemon, obedeciendo la orden, escondiendo su cabeza en el interior de su concha. Kitty termina de absorber la energía necesaria para el rayo solar y dispara una corriente de luz verde directo hacia Blasty, quien gracias al refugio logra resistir el ataque. Saca la cabeza de regreso y hace un suspiro de alivio. –Blast… -Musita mientras se sacude el humo del impacto. Yellow baja un poco la cabeza sin cambiar de actitud seria.

-Wow, parece que Leaf-san es tan fuerte como siempre. –Comenta Gold, quien se encuentra al lado de Silver y Crystal. Ruby y Sapphire asienten ante el comentario.

-A pesar de haber vivido una vida pacífica todos estos años, sigue siendo una formidable entrenadora. –Comenta Crystal. Los cinco espectadores de la batalla lucen la misma expresión vacía y triste que Yellow, sus comentarios hacia Delia llenos de una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. Yellow los mira de reojo, un poco enojada.

-Para haber sobrevivido un impacto directo del rayo solar de Kitty… no hay duda de que Blasty es uno de los tres pokemon iniciales legendarios. –La alaba sin cambios en su voz. Delia se queda expectante, examinando la situación a su alrededor.

-_Pueden decir eso, pero ese ataque fue realmente poderoso…_ _de no ser por la defensa de Blasty, ya estaría debilitado…_ _además, logró hacer un rayo solar estando totalmente aislado de cualquier acceso a la luz del sol… Yellow… en verdad eres una entrenadora formidable… _-Piensa Delia mientras observa a la rubia, quien sin perder tiempo se decide a continuar el combate.

-¡Kitty, utiliza esporas de sueño! –Ordena la entrenadora.

-¡Blasty, usa rayo de hielo! –Invoca también Delia. El rayo de hielo intercepta las esporas de sueño a su alrededor, congelándolas, pero no ha terminado de ejecutar la técnica cuando otro rayo solar viene de frente hacia él. -¡Blasty, salta y usa hidrobomba! –Ordena de nuevo la madre Ketchum. Blasty evade el rayo solar y contraataca con la hidrobomba, golpeando a Kitty en las alas, enviándola de frente hacia Yellow, junto a quien cae en el piso.

-Frii… -Musita Kitty, sin ser capaz de levantarse. Luego queda debilitada. Yellow frunce el ceño y mira enojada a Delia, al mismo tiempo que regresa a Kitty a su pokebola.

-Leaf-san… es fuerte. –Comenta Ruby. Sapphire asiente. Yellow aprovecha su intervención para dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Hay algunos intrusos que se han infiltrado en nuestra base. –Le anuncia a los cinco, quienes lucen medianamente interesante.

-Mente verde… -Comenta Silver ante la habilidad psíquica de Yellow. Delia escucha el comentario, sorprendida del avance de la habilidad de la mujer.

-Dos de esos intrusos son Ash Ketchum y Dawn Berlitz. –Informa seria mientras mira a su rival, como esperando su reacción ante el comentario. –Los otros tres… a dos no los conozco, pero una de ellas es… -No puede ocultar su sorpresa, haciendo cara de incredulidad. –Platina… -Ante la mención del nombre, los cinco holders hacen expresiones de confusión.

-Platina…

-Ruby y Sapphire. –Comanda la rubia a ambos, quienes rápido lucen prestos a obedecer. –Ustedes encárguense de Ash y Dawn. –Luego mira a los otros tres. –Ustedes intercepten a Platina y tráiganla hacia acá. –Su expresión muestra un poco de preocupación. –No podemos permitir que ella también se involucre… _especialmente ella, que tiene el vínculo con esos tres pokemon… _¡Vamos ahora! –Comanda determinada. Los cinco holders obedecen de inmediato, desvaneciéndose frente a ellas.

-Ash está aquí… -Musita Delia. Yellow vuelve a verla y recupera su actitud de superioridad.

-Así es, pero Ruby y Sapphire se encargarán de mostrarles la diferencia entre uno de nosotros y uno de ellos, Leaf. –Informa seria. Delia se enfurece, apretando los puños y los dientes.

-¡YELLOW! –Grita su nombre llena de ira. Yellow se muestra interesada y con la mano hace un gesto para invitarla a seguir combatiendo.

-Ven por mí, Leaf. –La reta mientras manda a su siguiente pokemon. -¡Ve, Omny! –Ordena mientras su Omastar hace aparición en el campo de batalla.

-¡Blasty, utiliza hidrobomba! –Comanda Leaf, señalando con el brazo hacia adelante.

-Omny, hidrobomba. –Contesta Yellow. Los dos ataques se interceptan en medio de la arena de batallas, dejando a los dos pokemon empatados en poder. –Tu Blastoise podrá ser uno de los tres iniciales legendarios, pero Omny puede ser tan fuerte como yo elija que sea… ¿no lo recuerdas? –Sus ojos brillan al mismo tiempo que los de Omny también, lo que hace que su hidrobomba se vuelva más grande que la de Blasty, rompiendo el ataque de éste y lo lanza girando hacia atrás, donde Delia logra atraparlo y detener su rodada.

-¡Blasty, resiste! –Implora su entrenadora. Blasty todavía no está debilitado, pero luce agotado mientras se incorpora de nuevo. Delia da un suspiro de alivio y lo llama de regreso. –Descansa un poco. –Le dice mientras lo trae de regreso a su pokebola. -¡Ve, Jiggly! –Invoca a su Wigglytuff, quien luce listo para la acción. -¡Wigglytuff, usa rayo! –Comanda determinada. Yellow se sorprende ante la mención del ataque, pero no se deja impresionar.

-¡Omny, protección! –Comanda mientras el rayo impacta directo en él, no generando ningún efecto. Yellow sonríe mientras Delia aprieta los puños. Las dos intercambian miradas de nuevo, sus rostros en contraste el uno con el otro, vacío contra desesperación.

-¡Jiggly, rayo otra vez! –Insiste Delia.

-Omny, poder antiguo. –Comanda Yellow. Omastar levanta algunas rocas del piso a presión y las lanza contra los rayos eléctricos, ambos ataques cancelándose.

-_Si Ash y Dawn están aquí, no puedo perder más tiempo… debo vencer a Yellow lo antes posible, o si no…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pokemon de Max hasta este momento

Como ya todos están más grandes, Max también tiene ya sus propios Pokemon.

Marshtomp (agua lodosa, excavar, protección, cascada)

Gallade (mente calmada, cabezazo Zen, bola sombra, cuchillada)

Skarmory (púas, ala de acero, vuelo, defensa férrea)

Magcargo (Lanzallamas, lanzarrocas, erupción, golpe de cuerpo)

Electrike (chispa, rayo, ataque rápido, onda trueno)

Metang (Derribo, confusión, sonido metálico, descanso)

Un equipo principalmente de pokemon de tercera generación, de donde provienen May y Max. Tal vez haya alguna variación en su equipo en el futuro. Le puse un Metang como una pista de que él puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como Steven y ser campeón de su región.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash y Dawn están caminando por un salón interior de la base que parece un hangar, y que tiene lo que parece ser un vehículo atracado en él, pero ninguno de los jóvenes parece lograr discernir de qué se trata.

-Parece… ¿un submarino? –Comenta Dawn, tratando de hallarle forma. Ash niega con la cabeza y trata de seguir avanzando.

-Debemos llegar con mamá lo antes posible. –Indica determinado. Dawn lo mira por un momento y asiente, caminando a su lado.

-Ya verás que tu mamá se encuentra bien, Ash. Todo estará bien. –Le dice con una sonrisa. Ash vuelve a verla y le sonríe débilmente.

-Cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo. –Contesta con voz sin entusiasmo. Dawn al escucharlo, cambia su expresión a una enojada y lo sujeta por el brazo, evitando que siga avanzando. -¿Dawn? –La llama Ash, sin entender. Los ojos de Dawn reflejan descontento y preocupación a la vez.

-Otra vez tienes esos ojos, Ash.

-… ¿Ojos? –Se enoja un poco. – ¡Bueno, no puedo estar contento si mi madre está en peligro y no hago lo que sea necesario para ir a su lado! –Contesta molesto, pero Dawn no lo suelta.

-No me refiero a eso. –Insiste la joven, encontrando sus ojos azules con los de él, quien ve reflejado su rostro en los de ella. –Sino a que si vas a buscar a tu madre con esa determinación… -Se recuerda a sí misma llorando de terror, sin poder hacer nada. –No seremos capaces de salvarla… -Baja la fuerza de su voz y se abraza por un lado sin soltarlo, pero sujetándolo con menos fuerza. –En tus ojos… ese brillo… no… -Recuerda a un Ash más joven, mirándola lleno de confianza. –_Lo haremos, Dawn._ –Sus palabras esperanzadoras la alentaban a seguir. Ahora sus ojos demuestran duda, no ante el peligro de la situación, sino ante sus propias habilidades, y la joven lo conoce lo suficiente como para detectarlo. –Si no confiamos en nosotros mismos… no creo que podamos… -Trata de explicar ella, pero él la detiene con la mirada.

-Confío en ti, Dawn, pero… -Sus palabras sorprenden a la peliazul, quien sabe que él siempre ha tenido fe en ella, pero le preocupa que no tenga fe en sí mismo debido a todo lo que pasó. Tampoco confía en ella misma debido a su temor y a su accidente. Intenta hablar de nuevo con Ash, pero se da cuenta de que no sabe qué decirle. El aire acumulado para emitir su voz con una contestación escapa de su boca sin que ningún sonido articulado salga de esta. Su mirada encuentra el piso y sus piernas tiemblan, pero no deja ir la chaqueta de Ash, de quien se sigue sosteniendo. En ese momento, una cosa pasa en medio de ambos a gran velocidad, obligándolos a separarse para evadirla. Dawn cae al piso girando hacia un lado, mientras Ash salta hacia atrás y dirige la mirada hacia el lugar de donde el proyectil apareció, encontrando a los dos holders que han aparecido frente a ellos. Pikachu y Piplup se ubican frente a sus entrenadores, listos para iniciar el combate.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –Pregunta Ash, desafiante. Ruby le dedica una mirada condescendiente, para luego cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos, permaneciendo de espaldas a Sapphire, quien se encuentra en una posición similar, mostrando una sonrisa adornada por su colmillo. Tanto Ash como Dawn se quedan helados al ver el parecido de la atacante con una persona que ambos conocen bien.

-… ¿May? –Preguntan al unísono los dos. Sapphire, enojada, les dedica una mirada furiosa, separándose de Ruby y mostrándoles una pokebola sacada de su cinturón.

-Mi nombre es Sapphire, la conquistadora. –Se presenta con una frialdad parecida a la de Yellow, pero con un aire más vivo, casi salvaje.

-Se parece… a May. –Comenta Dawn. –Solo luce algo mayor que ella… -Comenta observando los rasgos físicos de los dos oponentes, quienes lucen en sus veintes tardíos.

-Y mi nombre es Ruby. –Agrega su compañero, acomodándose su sombrero blanco, debajo del cual alcanza a distinguirse una gran cicatriz.

-El… no se parece a nadie… -Comenta Ash, atrayendo el silencio en la escena por un momento. A Dawn le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Creo que eso no es importante ahora, Ash. –Le dice la peliazul.

-¡Bueno, no me importa quienes sean ustedes, pero no tenemos tiempo ahora! –Les dice mientras toma de la mano a Dawn y empieza a correr en la dirección contraria, pero Ruby lanza una de sus pokebolas, de donde sale un Mighthyena que les corta el paso.

-Ustedes pelearán contra nosotros. Yellow y tu madre se están encargando de un viejo asunto pendiente entre las dos. –Informa mientras se aproximan caminando hacia ellos. Ash mira en todas direcciones, pero no puede encontrar una salida viable, así que los mira de regreso y aprieta los dientes, acorralado.

-Dicen que ustedes dos son el mejor equipo. –Comenta Sapphire, con tono de burla. El comentario parece molestar más a Dawn, quien de inmediato mira con hostilidad a la castaña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ash Ketchum y Dawn Berlitz. –Comenta Ruby, leyendo información de su pokedex. La pareja de entrenador y coordinadora pokemon conocida como uno de los mejores equipos debido a su trabajo conjunto y profundo conocimiento el uno del otro. –Cierra el aparato. –Wow, realmente habla muy bien de ustedes. –Dice en tono de burla. Tanto Ash como Dawn se quedan extrañados de que exista dicha información sobre ellos.

-Sin embargo… -Interrumpe Sapphire. –El título de mejor equipo es para nosotros. –Les muestra una pokebola. –Somos el mejor equipo porque poseemos algo que ustedes no.

-… ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunta Dawn, nerviosa.

-Dawn, tendremos que enfrentar a estos sujetos. –Le dice Ash. -¿Puedes manejarlo? –Le pregunta preocupado. La joven entiende que se refiere a su último ataque de terror.

-Puedo hacerlo. –Contesta ella. Ash asiente y se prepara para combatir. –_Qué… ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Qué nos falta a Ash y a mí que ellos sí tienen?_ –Las palabras de la castaña hacen eco en su mente, distrayéndola. Ruby y Sapphire se toman de la mano y al mismo tiempo lanzan sus respectivos pokemon, de manera tan coordinada que pareciera que es el mismo movimiento visto a través de un espejo. Los pokemon comienzan a materializarse ante Ash y Dawn, quienes de repente parecen fuera de sintonía en comparación con los otros dos.

-…_ ¿Qué nos falta? ¿A qué se refieren? _–Se pregunta mientras la batalla está a punto de iniciar, temiendo conocer la respuesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Domino y Verimillion han traído a Erika y a Sabrina, ambas ya depositadas en su altar correspondiente. El único puesto pendiente de llenar es el de Gary Oak. Las dos mujeres se observan una a la otra, siendo Domino la que luce extrañada de que el puesto no esté ocupado ya.

-¿No se supone que Gary Oak estaba en el mismo lugar que Erika?

-Lo estaba, pero huyó en medio de la pelea. –Informa la pelirroja. El reporte sorprende a la rubia, quien hace un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Gary Oak… abandonando a la persona que tenía que proteger? Eso no suena congruente con la información que tenemos sobre él. –Se lleva la mano a la barbilla para pensar. –De cualquier forma, es necesario informarle a Giovanni que el plan del grupo de la señora Yellow está por llevarse a cabo, así que iré por él. Tú busca a Gary Oak y tráelo. –Le ordena a la pelirroja, quien deja salir un suspiro y asiente.

-Así lo haré. –Observa mientras Domino sale de la habitación. Luego dirige su mirada hacia el puesto vacío de Gary. –_El equipo Rocket estará más activo ahora que estamos cerca de juntar a los ocho líderes… señora Yellow, si su plan funciona, entonces… mucha gente… _-Sus manos tiemblan, lo que la sorprende. –_Todo es por la ambición de la señora… -_Piensa para reafirmar su determinación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Omastar de Yellow y el Wigglytuff de Delia siguen enfrentándose, pero es el pokemon tipo normal el que luce mucho más agotado, igual que su entrenadora, quien ya ha comenzado a jadear, mientras la mujer de amarillo luce tan fresca como al inicio del combate.

-Omny, hidrobomba. –Comanda Yellow una vez más. El masivo chorro de agua sale de la boca del fósil y golpea directo a Jiggly, dejándolo fuera de combate. Delia lo sostiene entre sus brazos y lo abraza con fuerza, agradeciéndole.

-Bien hecho, Jiggly. –Le dice con un suspiro. Se pone de pie y, regresando a su amigo a su pokebola, lanza la siguiente, liberando a un Grandbull. –No voy a rendirme, Yellow. Te venceré y luego salvaré a mi hijo.

-Ara, ¿y en verdad tu hijo requiere salvación? ¿Acaso no es a ti a quien todo el mundo está viniendo a salvar? –Pregunta la rubia, sus palabras llenas de reto.

-Si… desafortunadamente… en eso mi hijo salió igual al inútil de su padre. –Sonríe nostálgica, lo que enfurece a la rubia. Delia nota su cambio de ánimo y decide seguir adelante. –Después de todo, fue a mí a quien Red escogió, así que es normal que Ash tenga su misma personalidad… ya que es su hijo. –Le dice con orgullo.

-Omny, regresa. –Ordena Yellow, sin responder a la declaración de Delia, pero luciendo visiblemente molesta. -¡Ve, Dody! –Invoca a su Dodrio, quien aparece ante el Grandbull de Delia, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, comienza a atacar. -¡Dody, ataque triple!

-¿¡Qué!? –Profiere Delia ante la velocidad del ataque, el cual genera una onda de luz que cubre el campo de batalla, obligándola a cubrirse con los brazos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En el exterior, Platina, May y Max han llegado a la entrada de la Cascada, afuera de la cual ya se encuentra el trío de holders Johto, esperándolos. Platina se mira frente a frente con Gold, su expresión revelando que no esperaba tener que enfrentarlos tan pronto.

-Vaya, pero si en verdad es Platina-chan. –Comenta el pelinegro. –Parece que una holder que no fue invitada nos siguió hasta acá. –Les dice a Silver y Crystal, que se limitan a asentir. –Yo me encargaré de Platina.

-Yo me enfrentaré a la copia de Sapphire entonces. –Propone Crystal. May traga saliva al ver que la mujer la está observando a ella. Silver, por su parte, dirige su mirada hacia Max, tácitamente indicando que él será su oponente. El chico se queda paralizado del miedo al saber que tendrá que pelear contra una persona tan atemorizante.

-Pla… ¿Platina-san? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Pregunta May, asustada. Platina vuelve a mirar a ambos y les pone las manos en los hombros.

-Pasa, señorita May Maple… que tendremos que luchar contra estos sujetos. –Anuncia separándose de ambos y sacando su pokebola.

-¡Deja que te enfrente entonces, Gold! –Reta la peliazul. -¡He venido a impedir el plan de revivir esas medallas! ¡No dejaré que Yellow se salga con la suya! –Informa mientras lanza la pokebola y de ella aparece su Empoleon. Gold sonríe de oreja a oreja y lanza su propia bola, invocando a Tyhplosion.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡De otro modo no sería nada divertido! –Contesta emocionado. May luce aterrada al ver que Crystal comienza a caminar hacia ella, mientras Max se pone serio y se dispone a enfrentarse a Silver, quien camina lentamente hacia él.

-¡May, Max! ¡Vamos a luchar! –Los comanda Platina. Los dos chicos la escuchan y ganan la motivación necesaria para iniciar sus respectivos combates.

-¡Si! –Gritan los dos.

Gary Oak observa la batalla desde la distancia. Gracias a la habilidad de su Umbreon ha logrado hacerse invisible y entra por la cascada mientras la batalla del grupo de Platina contra el de Gold ha dado inicio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ataque triple del Dodrio de Yellow ha terminado. El Grandbull de Delia está debilitado, y tras él, Delia permanece de pie, con el brazo roto y dejando correr sangre hacia el piso, respirando con más dificultad aún. Yellow la observa impasible, un poco extrañada de que no haya sido derrotada aún.

-Vaya… por un momento pensé que evitarías ese ataque. –Se burla sin cambiar su tono de voz. -¿Acaso pensabas que esta es una batalla como cualquier otra? –Sus ojos se desorbitan y sus pupilas se dilatan, dándole una expresión sádica. –Pues no… en esta batalla, mi intención es matarte, entrenadora pokemon Leaf. –Sentencia mientras el Dodrio se prepara para atacar de nuevo. Delia se muerde un labio y se esfuerza por tomar otra pokebola y continuar la batalla.

-Debo… resistir… Ash… -Murmura mientras toma a si siguiente pokemon y lo lanza al escenario, consciente de que está en desventaja.

-La diferencia entre tú y yo… es que yo voy contra ti para matarte. –Le informa Yellow. Delia traga saliva y la mira determinada.

-Pues… yo no te mataré… ¡pero no voy a perder! –Declara determinada. Las peleas simultáneas se siguen llevando a cabo, mientras el ritual de las medallas está a punto de comenzar, siendo que la pieza clave acaba de entrar por su propia voluntad a la guarida del enemigo…

(Continuará)

Lucha. Delia sigue enfrentándose a Yellow, recurriendo a una estrategia inesperada para ganar ventaja. Ash y Dawn se enfrentan al dúo de Hoenn, viéndose en desventaja por el temor de carecer de aquello que Sapphire los acusa, mientras Platina, May y Max siguen su lucha contra Gold, Silver y Crystal, y Gary es capturado...

Próximo capítulo:

El ataque de los Dex Holders 2: Ash y Dawn Vs. Ruby y Sapphire

Esto es todo por ahora, perdón si es un poco corto, jijiji. Gracias y hasta la próxima semana.


	9. Vínculo: Ash y Dawn Vs Ruby y Sapphire

**El ataque de los Dex holders 2**

**Vínculo: Ash y Dawn Vs. Ruby y Sapphire**

Base Rocket del interior del bosque verde

Es de día. El cielo está despejado y los rayos del sol iluminan las copas de los árboles, los cuales filtran la luz y generan un ambiente fresco y bajo sombra para los pokemon del bosque. Sin embargo, algo es diferente de lo usual; no se ven pokemon moviéndose entre la hierba o volando entre rama y rama. Los Pidgeys se alejan en bandadas, mientras los Caterpies y Weedles se esconden en el interior de los árboles, como si sintieran el peligro que está cerca de ellos. En medio del bosque hay una cascada detrás de la cual está la entrada a la base Rocket utilizada como escondite por Yellow y su grupo. La cascada cae en un lago natural que luego se divide en dos ríos que fluyen corriente abajo, y que alimenta los árboles que crecen con gran tamaño alrededor del cañón que se forma alrededor de la caída de agua. En ese lugar se encuentran seis personas luchando en combates separados. Platina, cuya apariencia es muy similar a la de Dawn, y que se ha identificado como la profesora pokemon de Sinnoh, se encuentra enfrentada contra Gold, el Dex holder de la crianza, ambos de pie en medio de unas rocas al costado del cañón. Ella ha invocado a su Empoleon, mientras él se encuentra junto a su Tyhplosion. Abajo, cerca del lago alimentado por la casacada, May se enfrenta contra Crystal, quien la observa con ojos de superioridad. May tiene a Blaziken, mientras la Dex holder ha invocado a Meganium. En el interior del bosque, por su parte, Max siente que le tiemblan las piernas ante la presencia de Silver, quien con su mirada fría espera a que el chico haga el primer movimiento. Max reúne su valor e invoca a Marshtomp, a lo que Silver responde lanzando a Feraligatr. Los rostros de los seis hacen contraste los unos con los otros, siendo los mayores quienes lucen con ventaja en la pelea. Con Platina y Gold, el hombre de cabello negro y gorra hacia atrás luce actitud confiada, mientras la joven científica se muestra preocupada por sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué sucede, Platina-san? –Su tono altanero contrasta con el humilde Gold que ella recuerda. -¿Acaso estás preocupada por esos dos? –Los ojos de Platina se entrecierran y lo miran con desconfianza y seriedad.

-Estoy segura de que esos niños son capaces de hacerles frente. –Comenta en actitud confiada, sorprendiendo a Gold. –Después de todo, ustedes no son la gran cosa.

-¡Ja! ¿Estás sugiriendo que una coordinadora pokemon y un entrenador que ni siquiera ha completado una sola liga está al nivel de nosotros? –Pregunta altanero.

-El Gold que yo recuerdo jamás hubiera menospreciado a alguien por el tipo de entrenador que sea. –Su voz es más decidida. –De acuerdo. Voy a derrotarte. –Declara determinada. -¡Empoleon, hidrobomba! –Comanda a su pokemon, quien obedece y lanza el doble chorro de agua hacia Typhlosion.

-¡Vamos, rueda de fuego! –Contraataca Gold. Su pokemon gira sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad, creando una rueda de fuego que dispersa la hidrobomba. Ambos quedan empatados.

-El verdadero combate empieza ahora… -Declara Platina. Gold hace cara de emoción y asiente.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Es un espacio blanco. Dawn está de pie, en medio de la nada. Espacio vacío frente a ella, a sus pies, y sobre su cabeza. Siente aire que no viene de ninguna dirección, mirando hacia un horizonte que no distingue si está frente a él y muy lejos.

-Dawn. –Escucha una voz conocida que la llama. Detrás de él está Ash, con Pikachu en su hombro, sonriéndole.

-Ash. –Contesta ella, emocionada de verlo.

-_No es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar. Este espacio blanco… aquí siento que mis pensamientos fluyen más allá de mí…_ -Piensa mientras observa la figura de Ash, quien asiente de la misma forma.

-_Hay ocasiones en que las palabras no alcanzan… y son los sentimientos los que hablan por nosotros._ –Responde él, sin hablar. Los dos se miran en silencio por largo rato, hasta que él extiende su mano hacia ella.

-_Vamos, Dawn._ –La invita con una sonrisa. Ella toma su mano y ambos desaparecen en la luz.

Ese sueño aparece una y otra vez en su mente cada vez que duerme, y es cada vez más intenso, como si de verdad pudiera ver los pensamientos de Ash al dormir. Cada vez que se ve en ese lugar se siente confiada y segura, como si su lugar en el mundo fuera al lado de él, pero… ¿en verdad son sus pensamientos los que escucha? Dicha reflexión la saca de su embeleso y la trae a una realidad donde los sentimientos de Ash hacia ella siguen siendo un misterio.

-Ash… -Piensa en él cada vez que recuerda ese sueño. El recuerdo de su pierna lastimada para siempre la hace sentirse fea, indigna de que alguien como él la admire. Su confianza como entrenadora también está por los suelos, y eso la avergüenza, especialmente con él, quien siempre consideró no darse por vencido como la cualidad más importante. –Me di… por vencida… -Piensa para sí. De repente recuerda las palabras que su oponente acaba de decirles.

-_Aquello que les falta…_

-¿Qué nos falta? –Se pregunta de nuevo. Su flash de pensamiento termina, volviendo a la realidad a la que tanto teme enfrentarse.

Ash y Dawn permanecen de pie frente a Ruby y Sapphire en el interior de la base. Se encuentran en un muelle interior, en el cual se encuentra atracado un submarino con el símbolo Rocket en él. La conformación rocosa en forma de campana de la cueva da suficiente espacio para que el vehículo quepa completo, con la plataforma de concreto que se encuentra a un lado lo suficientemente amplia para servir como bahía de carga, lo cual les deja un espacio adecuado para la batalla que están a punto de tener.

-… Aquello… que nos falta… -Repite Dawn, visiblemente perturbada por las palabras de Sapphire, quien se abraza a Ruby, como si fueran de esas parejas de enamorados que retan a combates dobles. El hombre del gorro blanco los observa más serio, con la misma superioridad que el resto del grupo de Yellow.

-Parece ser que tendremos que enseñarles por la fuerza. –Declara Sapphire. Ruby asiente, mientras Ash y Dawn se ponen en posición de combate.

-Creo que no tenemos más opción… los derrotaremos y seguiremos para llegar al lugar donde está mi madre. –Dice Ketchum. –Necesito de tu ayuda, Dawn. –La mira serio. Dawn siente que su corazón palpita con fuerza al cruzar sus ojos con los suyos y escuchar la declaración de confianza del joven. Sabe que no es momento de titubear, y siente el peso de la confianza depositada en ella hacer que el mundo se mueva más rápido, como si se quedara estática en medio de una autopista sin saber lo que está pasando a su alrededor, aterrada de dar un paso en falso. La imagen de aquel fatídico concurso aparece de nuevo en su mente y toda ella tiembla, pero no se deja vencer y dirige su mirada hacia adelante, dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo. Ash, por su parte, toma una pokebola de su cinturón y la mira mientras la sostiene con la mano, sintiendo que sus propios temores lo sacuden también.

-Eres un perdedor. –Las palabras de Misty resuenan en su mente una vez más, haciéndolo dudar de su propia habilidad. Antes de poder darse cuenta, su mano empieza a temblar.

-Ash… -Lo mira Dawn. Intenta extender su mano hacia la suya, pero la intervención de sus rivales los hace detenerse.

-No encontrarán lo que les hace falta un momento antes de la batalla. –Se burla Sapphire. –Ganar esta batalla será cuestión de momentos.

-¿¡Ah sí!? –Responde Ash, molesto. Deja a un lado su temblor y se dispone a atacar, dejando atrás a Dawn, quien intenta de nuevo extender su mano para alcanzar su espalda, pero no logra moverse a su ritmo debido a su pierna. De repente, Dawn siente que todo se vuelve lento de nuevo, rodeada de resplandor blanco, tratando con desesperación de alcanzar a Ash, quien rápidamente se aleja. La joven hace presión en su rodilla para no detenerse, pero no alcanza a reunir la fuerza suficiente y se cae de cara hacia adelante, incapaz de tocar a la persona a quien tanto desea aferrarse. El movimiento vuelve a la normalidad, y Dawn se levanta por sí sola del suelo, antes de que Ash pueda volverse para ayudarla. El rostro de Sapphire, que antes era burlón, ahora muestra desprecio.

-Vaya… parece que en verdad no lo tienen… -Mira con ojos fríos a Ash, a quien Dawn alcanza momentos después, ubicándose a su lado.

-Tú… ¿no tienes idea de lo que estamos hablando, o si? –Reta Ruby a Ash, cuyos ojos furiosos están fijados en ellos. –Por ver lo que tienes enfrente… ¡no ves lo que tienes junto a ti! –Lo regaña como si estuviese decepcionado. Ash lanza su pokebola, sin responderle.

-¡Sceptile, yo te elijo! –Dice invocando a su pokemon planta. -¡De prisa, Dawn, tu pokemon! –La urge él. Dawn asiente, sintiéndose un poco presionada. -¡Yo te elijo, Pachirisu! –Invoca a la ardilla eléctrica, quien se ubica junto a Sceptile. Ruby y Sapphire se toman de las manos y con sus manos libres cada uno invoca a su propio pokemon.

-¡Vayan! –Gritan los dos a la vez. De la pokebola de Ruby aparece un Milotic, mientras que de la de Sapphire sale un Donphan.

-¿Eh? –Reacciona Dawn, extrañada. –Se supone que Donphan está en desventaja contra Sceptile… y hasta donde sé, Pachirisu tiene ventaja sobre Milotic…

-¿Acaso se están burlando de nosotros? –Pregunta Ash, molesto. Ruby, sin soltar la mano de Sapphire, se vuelve hacia él.

-La verdadera fuerza es aquella que utilizas para salir adelante aún ante la desventaja. –Aprieta la mano de su compañera. –Sapphire me da esa fuerza… -Los ojos de Dawn se desorbitan al entender a lo que Sapphire se refirió antes. –Con esta victoria les demostraremos…

-… Lo que a ustedes les falta. –Termina la castaña.

-Lo que nos falta, es… -Razona Dawn en shock, pero es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Ash la empuja hacia un lado para protegerla del ataque lanzado por Milotic, quien la atacó directo utilizando un chorro de agua.

-¿¡Qué les pasa!? –Insiste de nuevo Ash. Ruby lo mira sin interés, mientras Sapphire no puede evitar sonreír.

-Estamos en guerra. Una guerra se trata de matar a tus oponentes. –Explica la castaña.

-El poder debe usarse para proteger a lo que amas. –Sigue explicando Ruby. Cierra los ojos, por un momento recordando que antes solía ocultar su verdadero poder… pero por Sapphire, no más. Siempre pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo no pienso matarlos… pero voy a derrotarlos cueste lo que cueste. –Declara poniéndose de pie. Dawn junta las manos detrás de él, sin atreverse a intervenir.

-¿_Tú_? –Pregunta Ruby.

-Ese es tu error fatal, Ash Ketchum. –Sigue Sapphire. –_Nosotros_ vamos a derrotarte.

-¡Feefee, utiliza rayo de hielo! –Comanda Ruby. El Milotic gira sobre sí mismo y genera una bola de energía en su boca, la cual se transforma en el rayo de hielo que sale disparado hacia Sceptile.

-¡Sceptile, esquiva y utiliza hoja afilada! –Ordena Ash. Sceptile obedece y evita el rayo de hielo, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Sapphire comanda a su pokemon el siguiente movimiento.

-¡Dono, mano amiga! –Ordena la castaña. -¡Usa cuerno taladro! –Comanda de nuevo al instante. Ash no tiene tiempo de reaccionar en el instante en que la mano amiga potencia el rayo de hielo, expandiendo su rango de alcance y su diámetro, expandiéndose lo suficiente para congelar los pies de Sceptile, dejándolo vulnerable para el cuerno taladro, con el cual el Donphan de Sapphire golpea directo en el pecho al pokemon, envolviéndolo en una espiral de velocidad que lo manda a estrellarse contra unos contenedores de carga, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Milotic, trueno. –Comanda luego Ruby. Dawn se da cuenta de que el blanco ahora es Pachirisu, asustada.

-¡Pachirisu, doble equipo! –Comanda la chica, pero antes de que el pokemon pueda ejecutar el ataque, es golpeado por un terremoto utilizado por el Donphan. -¡Pachirisu salta! –Grita Dawn. Pachirisu logra saltar antes de recibir todo el impacto del terremoto, pero se ve atrapado entre Donphan y Milotic cuando el trueno lanzado por este último se redirige hacia los cuernos de Donphan por su habilidad de pararrayos, atrapando a Pachirisu en la descarga redirigida. -¡Pachirisu! –Grita de nuevo Dawn. Momentos después, el pequeño pokemon cae derrotado a sus pies. Tanto Ash como Dawn lucen atónitos ante la superioridad de sus oponentes, quienes los observan con una sonrisa en los labios, no para ellos, sino entre sí.

-Sapphire…

-Ruby… -Se llaman mutuamente, intercambiando una sonrisa. Ash y Dawn, por su parte, permanecen en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro.

-Sceptile, regresa. –Dice Ash, sin emoción. Dawn lo imita en silencio, regresando a Pachirisu a su pokebola.

-Nosotros, los hemos vencido a ti y a ti. –Explica Sapphire. Dos de uno no son rivales para dos que son uno. Esa es la esencia de una batalla pokemon…

-… Y es la esencia del amor. El poder de "nosotros", es muy superior al poder de "yo". –Termina Ruby. Las palabras de ambos por fin tienen sentido para los chicos, siendo Dawn la que reacciona más afectada.

-Nos falta… amor… -Dice con la voz en un hilo. Recuerda sus interacciones con Ash, con él siempre pensando en Misty, y ella pensando en él. _–El… no me ama… no tendría por qué…_ -Siente que su corazón se rompe ante el estrés.

-¡Feefee, hiper rayo! –Comanda Ruby.

-¡Dono, usa hiper rayo también! –Secunda Sapphire.

-¡Y combínenlos en un mega hiper rayo! –Gritan los dos al mismo tiempo. Los dos rayos de energía se fusionan en un solo rayo de poder, que se dirige a gran velocidad hacia ambos. Dawn está en shock, mientras Ash en silencio la toma entre sus brazos, cubriéndola con su espalda.

-Ash… -Sus ojos llorosos encuentran un rostro confundido. Ash le dedica una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Dawn… -Le dice. –Yo… a ti… -_Piensa decirle, pero las palabras no alcanzan a salir de su boca_. -Momentos después, todo se reduce a silencio. Dawn observa como ambos son envueltos por la luz del mega hiper rayo, ambos rebotando por los aires, sus ropas volviéndose jirones parcialmente por el calor y la fuerza del impacto. Lo último que ve Dawn es la gorra de Ash volando por los aires, mientras extiende su mano hacia él sin poder alcanzarlo.

Momentos después, los dos chicos están tirados, inconscientes. El rostro de Ash está lleno de sangre, su cuerpo lleno de heridas por todos lados. Dawn está igual, su gorro blanco desintegrado, parte de su ropa desgarrada y su cuerpo lleno de heridas. Su rodilla parece estar sangrando más de la cuenta.

-Bueno, en realidad no estuvo tan difícil. –Comenta Ruby, sin interés. Sapphire se nota un poco más desilusionada.

-En serio esperaba más del hijo de Red.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Su amor no es tan fuerte como el nuestro. –Le dice con calidez en la voz. –Yo siempre voy a protegerte, Sapphire.

-Y yo a ti, Ruby. –Le contesta con voz dulce. Dawn alcanza a escuchar sus voces, perdida mientras cae cada vez más en un estado inconsciente.

-Ash… -Es lo último que puede pensar antes de perderse por completo en la oscuridad que la rodea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Intermedio)

Arcanos de las medallas asignados hasta este momento

El Tonto – Ash

El Mago – Gary

La Sacerdotisa – Dawn y Platina

La Emperatriz – Delia

El Emperador – Oak

El Sumo sacerdote – Brock

Los Amantes – Misty

El Carruaje – May

La Justicia – Max

El Ermitaño – N/D

La Fortuna – N/D

La Fuerza – N/D

El colgado – N/D

La muerte – Yellow

El mundo – Red

Esta información es parte de las relaciones entre personajes que se implementarán a partir del siguiente capítulo. Creo que se entenderá mejor una vez explique bien la dinámica de cómo se obtendrán estas medallas.

(Fin del intermedio)

Gary se ha infiltrado en el interior de la base Rocket con la ayuda de su Umbreon, siguiendo a Verimillion sin que esta se diera cuenta luego de haber capturado a Erika. El heredero Oak luce lleno de heridas por su combate anterior, pero aún tiene fuerzas para moverse. Su pokemon siniestro va señalándole el camino por el complejo de cuevas, este limitándose a seguir las indicaciones de su amigo.

-Debemos darnos prisa. No sabemos si los líderes de gimnasio continúan en este lugar o no. –Le dice a Umbreon, mientras este se asoma por una esquina.

-¡Umbre! –Lo llama de repente éste. Gary se asoma por la esquina desde la que su pokemon lo llamó, encontrando un laboratorio de crianza.

-Esto es… -Dice sorprendido. Frente a él está un Espeon, que está sentado en una plataforma metálica, la cual está conectada a varios tubos de ensayo, la mayoría vacíos, excepto por dos, en los cuales hay colocados dos huevos color café. El primer tubo está rotulado con una insignia de hielo, mientras el segundo tiene una insignia color rosa.

-Es un… Espeon… -Comenta el entrenador.

-Espe. –Pronuncia el Espeon.

-¡Umbre! ¡Umbreon! –Responde el Umbreon de Gary. Los ojos de ambos pokemon brillan por un instante, deslumbrándolo. De repente parece entender lo que ambos acaban de conversar.

-Esos huevos… son los hijos de ese Espeon… quiere decir que son Eevees… -Luego mira al Espeon de nuevo. –Ese pokemon… es sumamente poderoso… -Lo mira a los ojos y por un momento puede ver la silueta de su entrenador, un hombre de gorra y chaqueta roja.

-… Red… -Musita el castaño, sin entender la imagen que acaba de ver. –Tu entrenador… se llama Red…

-¡Umbre, Umbreon! –Lo llama su pokemon. Gary asiente y se aproxima a sacar de los tubos a los dos huevos que quedan, tomándolos entre sus brazos.

-Espe. –Le dice el pokemon. Gary lo mira serio y asiente.

-Me los llevaré de aquí. Tú luego te entenderás con tu entrenador.

-Espeon. –Responde diligente el pokemon. Se mira una última vez con Umbreon y luego éste sale corriendo, seguido por su entrenador. Espeon cierra los ojos, baja la cabeza y desaparece utilizando teletransportación.

-¡Umbreon, debemos darnos prisa! –Le dice Gary. Umbreon asiente y comienza a correr, llegando hasta el hangar del submarino. Al salir ambos del pasillo hacia ese lugar, se detienen sorprendidos de encontrar al par de entrenadores Hoenn; Ruby cargando a Ash y Dawn, mientras Sapphire iba adelante, en actitud despreocupada. Ambos se sorprenden de encontrar a Gary tan de frente.

-Vaya… parece que tenemos suerte el día de hoy, Ruby. –Se complace la castaña. Ruby asiente y sigue caminando.

-Debo dejar a este par con Yellow. Encárgate, él es el Blue de este mundo. –Le dice su compañero. –Sé que no te dará problemas, mi querida Sapphire.

-Y sabes bien, Ruby. –Saca una pokebola y se enfrenta a Gary, quien al verla retrocede un paso. Umbreon se prepara para batallar, mientras Ruby simplemente se aleja.

-Ese tipo… Se lleva… ¡Se lleva a Ash y Dawn! –Intenta correr hacia él, pero Sapphire le corta el paso. Sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, Gary ya ha metido los huevos en dos pokebolas, las cuales captan la atención de su atacante.

-¿Pokebolas? –Pregunta la chica salvaje. Gary las lanza hacia atrás, lejos de ella, generándole confusión.

-¿Eh? –Profiere Sapphire.

-¡Umbreon, atrapa las pokebolas y huye de aquí! –Le ordena con voz fuerte. Umbreon obedece y sale corriendo a atrapar las dos pokebolas, procediendo a salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Gary saca la siguiente pokebola de su cinturón, invocando a Nidoqueen, quien se coloca junto a su amo para defenderlo de su oponente.

-¡Nido! –Profiere el pokemon. Sapphire se relame y lanza su pokebola, liberando a su Aggron.

-Haz lo que sabes, Rono. –Dice la chica, medianamente interesada. –No sé lo que había en esas pokebolas, pero si te hizo sacrificar a uno de tus pokemon para protegerlas, imagino que debe ser algo medianamente valioso. –Se relame. –Después yo misma cazaré a tu Umbreon.

-Wow, en verdad eres muy parecida a nuestra amiga May, solo que más vieja. –Se burla el castaño. La chica se enfurece ante el comentario, poniendo un pie hacia adelante con fuerza, mirándolo mientras aprieta el puño y los dientes.

-¡Rono, utiliza sonido metálico!

-¡Nidoqueen, golpe centrado! –Contraataca Gary. Nidoqueen pasa a través del sonido metálico de Rono y logra darle un golpe directo en el pecho, pero el nivel de éste es muy alto y no logra moverlo de su lugar.

-¿¡Qué!? –Profiere Gary. Nidoqueen hace una expresión de sorpresa similar.

-Nido… -Profiere sorprendida la pokemon. Aggron la sujeta por los brazos y la levanta sobre su cabeza.

-¡Rono, venganza! –Comanda Sapphire. -¡Lanza a Nidoqueen sobre Gary!

-¿¡Eh?! –Exclama el chico. De repente siente el peso de Nidoqueen sobre él, aplastándolo contra la pared, contra la cual fueron lanzados con toda la fuerza de Aggron, perdiendo la conciencia en el momento.

-No… -Su conciencia se desvanece con sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse. Alcanza todavía a escuchar la llegada de Verimillion y Domino junto a Sapphire.

-Este es el último líder de gimnasio. Avísenle a Yellow.

-¡Si! –Dicen las dos Rocket.

-_Debo avisarle al señor Giovanni…_ -Piensa Domino mientras levanta el cuerpo inerte del entrenador de pueblo Paleta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash y Dawn han sido traídos hasta un balcón de vidrio polarizado, desde donde se puede ver la batalla entre Delia y Yellow. Dawn continúa inconsciente, pero Ash poco a poco recupera la conciencia. No hay nadie junto a ellos, pero están amarrados de pies y manos, tirados en el piso. No hay señales ni de Pikachu ni de Piplup.

-Rayos… ¿qué es lo que está pasando? –Pregunta mirando a su alrededor. De repente siente que el dolor de las heridas regresa a él y cae hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca de dolor. –Ouch… -Luego mira a Dawn, cuyo agotado rostro duerme, pero no parece descansar. –Dawn… -Musita con voz triste. –Perdóname… por meterte en esto… -Su mirada se fija en su rostro mojado por las lágrimas, su cabello manchado de sangre, su ropa desgarrada que deja ver las heridas, raspones y cortadas que cubren su frágil cuerpo; mientras en su interior siente una culpabilidad que crece cada vez más. La rodilla de la joven se ve muy mal, la sangre todavía adornando la herida nueva que tiene sobre ella, mientras él, por su parte, también está lleno de golpes y cortadas. No puede evitar él mismo asomar un par de lágrimas ante el estado en el que su amiga está por su culpa.

-_A ustedes les falta lo que nosotros tenemos…_ -las palabras de Ruby y Sapphire resuenan en sus oídos. -Creo que no servimos de nada, al final… -Piensa de nuevo. –A lo mejor si soy un mal entrenador… -Sonríe débilmente. –_Amor…_ -La voz de Dawn diciendo esa misteriosa palabra aparece en sus recuerdos. -¿Acaso, nosotros…? –Se pregunta, confundido. La figura de Misty aparece de nuevo en su mente, en contraste a la de Dawn. -¿Qué estoy…? –Inquiere a sí mismo de nuevo. En ese instante vuelve a ver hacia el vidrio y observa la pelea de su madre, sorprendiéndose del estado de la batalla. –No… no puede ser… ¡mamá! –Exclama al ver a su madre luchando frente a frente contra su enemiga.

XXXXXXXXX

Delia y Yellow continúan su enfrentamiento. La madre de Ash ha perdido a Grandbull y Wigglytuff, mientras que su Blastoise está débil por su primera batalla. El Dodrio de Yellow acaba de hacer un ataque triple directo hacia ella, rompiéndole el brazo, el cual ahora cuelga en ángulo recto hacia el piso, dejando caer gotas de sangre que recorren todo el miembro, mientras la castaña lucha por mantenerse de pie, sobreponiéndose al dolor. Yellow continúa con su actitud impasible, preparando a Dodrio para su siguiente ataque.

-Ya te lo dije, voy a matarte, Leaf. –Insiste la rubia. Delia suspira y le muestra una sonrisa desafiante.

-La verdad… me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, mi querida Yellow. –La reta una vez más. La expresión de Yellow se descompone para mostrarse enojada, desesperada por la actitud de su oponente.

-¡Tú, siempre con la misma actitud, Leaf!

-… El único con derecho de llamarme por ese nombre… es Red… -Dice entre jadeos, orgullosa. Yellow se enfurece de nuevo, apretando los dos puños y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Entonces que te llame por tu nombre en el infierno! –Le dice con enojo. -¡Dody, utiliza hiper rayo en Leaf!

-¡Yo te elijo, Nido, utiliza protección! –Invoca a su Nidoqueen, quien planta los pies en el piso y utiliza su técnica, desviando el ataque del hiper rayo, dejando a Dodrio exhausto por el ataque, sorprendiendo a Yellow. -¡Nido, utiliza rayo de hielo!

-¡Dody, doble equipo! –Ordena Yellow, pero Dody está bajo los efectos de haber lanzado el hiper rayo y no puede moverse, recibiendo un golpe directo del rayo de hielo. -¡Dody! –Le grita su ama, viéndolo caer derrotado.

-¡Nido, utiliza terremoto! –Ordena de nuevo Delia. Yellow se asusta ante la declaración, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿¡Acaso eres tonta!? ¡Si utilizas terremoto en este lugar, toda la cueva se derrumbará sobre nosotras! –Mira los ojos de Delia y nota que ya sabe lo que le está diciendo.

-Así es… vamos a quedarnos encerradas en este lugar… -Sonríe decidida.

-¡No voy a permitirlo, ve, Omny! –Invoca a su Omastar. -¡Usa poder pasado! –Comanda al mismo tiempo que Omastar golpea el piso y lanza piedras en diferentes direcciones, deteniendo el efecto del terremoto al presionar los puntos sísmicos de la formación rocosa dentro de la cual se encuentran, dejando a Delia sin su estrategia. Yellow sonríe y continúa su asalto. -¡Omny, usa cañón de púas contra Leaf! –Comanda de nuevo. Omastar gira sobre sí mismo y lanza varios golpes de púas hacia Delia, cortándola en los brazos, las piernas y clavándole una más en el hombro izquierdo y la pierna derecha, sin que Nido llegue a tiempo para defenderla.

-Ugh… -Profiere Delia, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie. –Nido… usa golpe centrado… -Logra articular. Nido obedece y lanza el ataque contra Omny, quien queda debilitado en el instante. Yellow se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de la cabeza y regresa a Omastar a su pokebola. Delia comienza a sangrar por la boca, pero sigue resistiendo para continuar la pelea. Yellow ensombrece su expresión, sorprendida del aguante de su oponente.

-… Voy a matarte, Delia. –Declara seria. La madre Ketchum se sorprende y luego deja salir una sonrisa más.

-… ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Es… la primera vez que me llamas Delia. –Sonríe. Yellow no muestra ningún cambio de expresión.

-Pues… morirás con ese nombre, si es lo que quieres. –Declara al mandar su siguiente pokemon, liberando a Mewtwo. Delia al verlo se queda paralizada de horror.

-Ese… es…

-Dijiste que querías morir… pues vas a morir. Mewtwo solo confía en dos humanos: en Red y en mí. Y no solo eso, sino que está de acuerdo en nuestro plan… así que si tú te interpones… él también va a destruirte.

-Así es… -La voz de Mewtwo resuena en la mente de Delia por un momento. Se toca la frente con la mano que aún le funciona, sobreponiéndose al dolor. Nido vuelve a ver a Mewtwo y se prepara para combatir, pero antes de poder dar un paso, es lanzada a máxima velocidad contra la pared de la cueva, debilitándola en el acto.

-¡Nido! –La llama Delia, devolviéndola rápidamente a su pokebola. Mewtwo expande su energía psíquica, la cual se manifiesta en un aura azul que los rodea a él y a Yellow, como si la energía de ella también fluyera hacia él, los ojos de ambos brillando de color intenso.

-No tienes oportunidad, Delia. –Insiste Yellow. –Y es hora de que mueras. –Declara levantando una mano para dar la orden a su pokemon más fiel. Sin embargo, la pokebola de Blasty comienza a moverse en las manos de Delia, como indicándole que lo deje combatir.

-… ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunta preocupada. El collar que lleva en su cuello brilla por un momento. Delia se decide y lanza a su pokemon más poderoso una vez más. -¡Ve, Blasty!

-Ara… así que quieres seguir luchando… y no solo eso, sino que ahora envías a tu pokemon inicial legendario… -Ensombrece su mirada una vez más. – ¡Pero aun así él no es rival para Mewtwo! –Declara enojada. -¡Mewtwo, ataque psíquico!

-¡Blasty, Hidrocañón! –Comanda Delia, liberando la técnica de agua más poderosa, la cual choca contra el ataque psíquico, generando una onda de expansión que lanza aire y escombros a gran velocidad en todas direcciones.

-¡AAAHHH! –Gritan las dos mujeres. Al disiparse el humo de la onda de choque, ambos pokemon siguen de pie, pero tanto Blasty como Delia lucen visiblemente más agotados. Mewtwo y Yellow aún parecen inmutables.

-Creo… que las cosas no se ven tan bien, Blasty. –Le dice su entrenadora. El Blastoise vuelve a mirarla y le muestra la piedra que lleva en su collar. Delia hace una sonrisa y asiente.

-De acuerdo, Blasty… ¡Es hora de mostrar tu verdadero poder…!

-… Qué… ¿De qué…? –Profiere la rival.

-¡Mega evoluciona, Blastoise! –Dice Delia, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedan. Blastoise comienza a brillar, comenzando a transformarse, inundando de brillo toda la arena de batallas…

-Esta es… mi última oportunidad… -Musita la señora Ketchum. Yellow cierra los ojos, deslumbrada por la luz, mientras todos los presentes se hunden en el resplandor de la evolución secreta…

(Continuará)

Guerra. Mega Blastoise se enfrenta a Mewtwo, generando un combate de igual a igual hasta que Delia se ve contra la espada y la pared para salvar la vida de Ash y Dawn, que son usados como rehenes. El ritual de las trece medallas inicia, obligando a Ash a tomar una decisión, impulsado por el deseo de su madre y el rencor de Yellow…

Próximo capítulo

Ritual: Principio de la pesadilla

XXXXXXXXX

¡Tachán! Bueno, jijiji, esto es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias a Arturo de jesus, Alexis secret y Under zero por siempre seguir la historia, y gracias también a Joaquin Fenix y Fandelanime por mostrar su interés. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, por favor deja tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Ritual: Inicio de la pesadilla

**Ritual: Principio de la pesadilla**

Las batallas simultáneas continúan en el exterior de la cascada del bosque verde. Platina va corriendo sobre la formación rocosa que rodea la cascada junto con su Empoleon, intentando llegar al lugar desde donde Gold comanda a su Tyhplosion realizar sus ataques de rueda de fuego. El pokemon inicial de Johto gira haciendo ángulos de noventa grados, para luego regresar sobre sí mismo e intentar golpear a la entrenadora y al pokemon, pero cada vez ambas logran saltar hacia los lados, evitando ser alcanzadas por el ataque.

-Vaya, la profesora Pokemon de Sinnoh sí que es buena esquivando. Ojalá fueses igual de buena como entrenadora. –Se burla el criador. Platina no se detiene a contestarle, limitándose a seguir corriendo, habiendo identificado el patrón de ataque del pokemon de fuego.

-Escucha, Empoleon. Si mantenemos este ritmo un poco más, la velocidad de Tyhplosion superará lo que el mismo puede controlar, y en ese momento…

-¡Poelon! –Contesta su compañero. Platina asiente y vuelve a ver a su derecha, por donde nuevamente las embiste el pokemon enemigo.

-¡Salta! –Comanda la entrenadora. Ella salta hacia atrás, mientras Empoleon da un salto hacia adelante, dejando que la rueda de fuego pase justo en medio de ellas, para luego retornar haciendo una curva y ganando aceleración. Gold se enfurece y le ordena a su pokemon que no se detenga.

-¡Embiste de nuevo! –Ordena más enojado. Su Tyhplosion aumenta su velocidad, combinando el ataque de rodada con la rueda de fuego.

-¡Empoleon, utiliza hidrobomba en el suelo! –Ordena Platina. Empoleon gira sobre sí mismo y lanza su ataque de agua al piso, creando varios charcos en medio de la formación rocosa en la que se encuentran. En ese momento, El Typhlosion de Gold pasa rodando sobre uno de éstos, evaporando el agua al instante, generando un poco de vapor.

-¿Huh? –Profiere Gold. Platina aprieta los puños y muestra una sonrisa mientras su cabello se mueve por el viento generado por el impulso del vapor liberado a su alrededor.

-¡Empoleon, continúa con hidrobomba circular! –Comanda de nuevo. Empoleon repite la estrategia, generando más charcos en los puntos donde Platina predice que el pokemon de fuego va a pasar a partir de la aceleración de éste, evaporando los charcos creados una y otra vez, hasta que todo el campo de batalla se ve cubierto de vapor denso, generando una neblina blanca que oculta al pokemon y a sus oponentes de la vista de Gold, quien continúa mirando desde la parte superior del valle.

-Esto… ¡Platina! –Se enfurece al ver que ha caído en el juego de la joven. El Typhlosion deja de girar al ver que ya no puede ver nada a su alrededor, volviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, extrañado. A un lado ve pasar a Empoleon e intenta ir hacia él, pero sin su entrenador para darle órdenes, se lanza con un ataque de cabezazo, estrellándose a sí mismo contra una pared de roca; luego se sacude la cabeza y ve pasar corriendo a Platina, quien le guiña un ojo antes de perderse de nuevo en la neblina.

-¡Empoleon, usa Jet acuático! –Se escucha la voz de Platina. Typhlosion vuelve a ver en todas direcciones, tratando de predecir la trayectoria del ataque, captando una sombra que se mueve frente a él, por lo que casi por reflejo salta hacia atrás para evadir el ataque, sin embargo, se sorprende cuando ve que la figura que está frente a él no es la de Empoleon, sino la de Platina, que viene corriendo en dirección al Pokemon; este al verla decide intentar un ataque lanzallamas, al que la chica corre de frente. -¡Ahora! –Comanda de nuevo, escuchándose un ruido de velocidad justo un momento después, luego del cual, el Typhlosion recibe un impacto de Jet Acuático directo en la espalda, dándole tiempo justo a Platina para tirarse al piso y rodar, viendo como sobre ella pasa la figura de su Empoleon empujando con todas sus fuerzas al Typhplosion enemigo, lanzándolo fuera de la zona de niebla. El pokemon de fuego sale disparado sobre sus cabezas, estrellándose contra la pared de rocas, quedando debilitado al mismo tiempo que la niebla se disipa, frente a Gold, quien mira incrédulo a su pokemon derrotado.

-¡Plaaaaatiiiinaaaaaaa! –Dirige su mirada hacia el lugar donde la niebla termina de desvanecerse, comprobando que ya no se encuentra en ese lugar. Por instinto vuelve a ver hacia la cascada, por donde alcanza a ver a la peliazul y su Empoleon entrando por la cueva interior. Toma unos momentos para calmarse y se tira a sentarse en el piso.

-Esa chica… es muy buena… -Dice mientras llama de vuelva a su Typhlosion a su pokebola. –Tarde o temprano tendremos que incluirla en nuestro grupo… -Comienza a abanicarse con su gorra sin mostrar mayor interés.

XXXXXXXX

Delia acaba de finalizar el proceso de megaevolución. Frente a ella, Blasty, su Blastoise, permanece de pie habiéndose convertido en su forma mega, ostentando un solo cañón que sobresale por la parte superior de su concha, y dos más alrededor de sus brazos, apuntándolos hacia Mewtwo, quien no pierde la compostura, permaneciendo al lado de Yellow, quien mira con desprecio a su retadora, quien necesita recuperar el aliento luego del gasto de energía realizado para ejecutar el proceso.

-¿Qué sucede, Delia? ¿Acaso el proceso de megaevolución es demasiado estrés para ti? –Inquiere retadora, pero su expresión denota que está preocupada por la aparición del poderoso pokemon. Delia se sostiene su brazo herido y fuerza una sonrisa hacia su contrincante.

-Bueno, la verdad esperaba poder terminar ya con esto… tengo que volver a casa a tiempo para hacer la cena. –Le dice con voz temblorosa pero decidida. Yellow frunce el ceño y vuelve a ver a Mewtwo, quien ya está reuniendo energía psíquica entre sus manos para resumir su pelea contra el poderoso rival.

-¡Blasstoise! –Reta el Megablastoise. Mewtwo levanta la cabeza y extiende uno de sus brazos hacia él, en actitud de reto.

-¿Sabes cuál es la comida favorita de Ash? –Le pregunta mientras lucha por que su ojo derecho no se cierre por el reflejo causado por el dolor que siente en su cuerpo.- Son las bolas de arroz… por alguna razón les dice donas, pero creo que es una fase. –Habla consigo misma, para luego dirigirse a ella de nuevo. –¿Y sabes a quién más le gustan las bolas de arroz? –Dice con actitud burlona.

-¡Basta! –Se enfurece más Yellow. -¡Mewtwo, termina con ellos dos utilizando un ataque psíquico! –Ordena determinada. Mewtwo asiente y empieza a generar una bola de energía entre sus manos, la cual rápidamente empieza a aumentar de tamaño, hasta superar varias veces en diámetro al pokemon.

-Blasty, no te preocupes. –Delia reacciona ante la nueva amenaza, dirigiéndose a su pokemon, quien la mira sobre su hombro y asiente. –El tú de ahora puede luchar al mismo nivel que él.

-Blast. –Responde el pokemon. Mewtwo sigue haciendo crecer la bola de energía hasta que llega a ser unas diez veces su propio tamaño.

-¡Mewtwo, ataque psíquico! –Ordena Yellow. Mewtwo arroja el ataque, que como un planeta en curso de colisión avanza lentamente hacia su objetivo.

-¡Blastoise, hidrocañón! –Comanda Delia. Blastoise obedece y dispara un triple impacto de agua que comienza a repeler la bola de energía, pero no logra detenerla, solo dispersándose a su alrededor, evaporándose hacia los lados. -¡Más fuerza! –Insiste su entrenadora. Blastoise incrementa el poder del hidrocañón, el cual empuja un poco hacia atrás la bola de energía.

-¡Mewtwo! –Lo llama Yellow. Los ojos de Mewtwo brillan y la bola psíquica aumenta más de tamaño, cubriendo casi toda la arena de batalla.

-¡Yellow! ¡Si continúas con ese ataque vas a destruir todo este lugar! –Trata de disuadirla su oponente, pero los ojos de la rubia la miran con determinación.

-¡La única que va a morir serás tú, Delia! –Sentencia furiosa, con su cabello ondulando hacia atrás por la onda de choque generada por el impacto de los dos ataques entre sí. La bola de energía ahora empieza a empujar el hidrocañón, acercándose cada vez más a Mega Blastoise, cuyas patas comienzan a ser arrastradas hacia atrás por la presión del encuentro de energías, pero Delia avanza hacia él, poniendo su mano sobre su caparazón, ayudándole a sostenerse.

-¡No te rindas, Blasty! –Le dice con voz fuerte, luchando por no ser arrojada hacia atrás por el viento y la presión de los dos ataques. Blastoise asiente e incrementa el flujo de agua disparado por sus cañones, volviendo a empujar hacia atrás el ataque psíquico.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita Yellow, quien se mueve hacia el lado de Mewtwo para compartir su energía con él e incrementar todavía más el tamaño del ataque, el cual crece tanto que topa con las paredes y el techo de la cueva. -¡MEWTWO!

-¡BLASTY! –Gritan las dos a la vez. Mega Blastoise concentra toda su energía y lanza un megachorro de agua que vuelve a empatar con la bola de energía, pero las dimensiones de esta son tantas que finalmente cede ante la presión del agua, generando una explosión que envuelve a los cuatro en un haz de luz, desapareciendo en medio de resplandor blanco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –Grita Delia.

-¡DELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Se escucha la voz de Yellow, antes de que todo quede envuelto en silencio. Momentos después se escucha una explosión tan fuerte que sacude toda la montaña, generando un terremoto que detiene las batallas de May y Max en el exterior de la fortaleza.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando!? –Pregunta la castaña ante el poderoso temblor, mientras frente a ellos se da un deslave de tierra y rocas que modifica la apariencia de la montaña. Crystal deja de luchar para observar en la dirección del fenómeno, sintiendo el potente choque de ataques que acaba de llevarse a cabo en el interior de la cueva.

-Yellow-san… -Musita la Dex Holder. May dirige su mirada en la misma dirección, notando que varias grietas se han formado alrededor de la cueva, generando nuevos temblores.

-Esto… -Profiere la castaña. Luego vuelve a ver a su rival, quien, ignorándola por completo, comienza a correr hacia el interior de la base, seguida por Silver, que también deja ignorado a Max.

-No sé lo que está pasando, pero parece que hay problemas en ese lugar. –Comenta el chico. De repente se forma otra grieta en la pared exterior, y el agua de la cascada empieza teñirse de marrón, lo que genera miradas de alerta en ambos jóvenes.

-El agua… -Dice May. Max asoma la mirada hacia el lago que sirve como depósito del agua, y observa que los goldeen y poliwags que estaban en él han comenzado a flotar, mientras se escucha un ruido como de acidez, seguido por un súbito mal olor.

-Creo que sea lo que haya sido esa explosión… ha desatado algo en este volcán… -Observa el chico. –Si Ash y los demás están ahí adentro, están en peligro.

-¡Entonces debemos ir por ellos antes de que suceda algo! –Urge la coordinadora. -¡Vamos!

-Pero… aunque vayamos… -Max empieza a dudar, asustado de su enfrentamiento con Silver. –Ese tipo venció cinco de mis pokemon utilizando solo uno de los suyos… y hubiera vencido el último si no hubiera habido terremoto… -Comienza a decir, pero cuando levanta la vista, ve que su hermana ya se ha adelantado y está entrando a la cueva. Siente que sus piernas tiemblan y mira sus manos, asustado. –Yo…

-_Ese tonto… por supuesto que yo también estoy asustada, pero no puedo dejar a Ash aquí… _-Piensa mientras corre hacia el interior.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En el lugar de la batalla, el humo ha comenzado a disiparse. Entre Delia y Yellow ahora hay un cráter que deja ver uno de los túneles de lava interiores del volcán, lo que ha generado un súbito aumento de temperatura en el lugar. Luego de la explosión, gran parte de la cueva en la que se encuentran se ha desmoronado, hay grietas en todas las paredes y deslaves cubren ambas salidas. El vidrio reforzado que separaba el cuarto de observación de la arena de duelos se ha roto, dejando visibles a los capturados Ash y Dawn, que de nuevo han quedado inconscientes por la potencia del ataque. Delia está de rodillas junto a Blastoise, quien ha perdido su forma mega y está luchando por mantenerse de pie. La entrenadora luce llena de heridas, con una gran cantidad de sangre propia derramada a su alrededor, parte de su ropa quemada y hecha girones, el cabello suelto y una herida a lo largo de su frente y parte de la cabeza, que la obliga a tener el ojo derecho cerrado. Su brazo izquierdo está completamente dislocado, mientras el derecho está roto. No puede mantenerse en pie así que está de rodillas junto a su pokemon, luchando por respirar a pesar de la concentración de CO2 y aire caliente que se combinan para intentar desmayarla. Desvía la mirada hacia el salón que se ha abierto y mira a Ash, quien también luce herido por la explosión, pero se ve mejor que ella.

-Ash… -Dice con voz débil; luego dirige su mirada al frente, donde al disiparse el humo encuentra a Yellow, que se ha protegido del ataque con la técnica de Barrera de Mewtwo, quien a su vez invocó Pantalla de luz sobre sí mismo para reducir el daño, aunque sí luce agotado por la lucha contra Blastoise.

-Bla… Blas… -Intenta decir Blasty, pero, incapaz de seguir luchando, cae debilitado con la cara hacia el piso.

-Blasty… -Lo llama Delia. -… Gracias…

-A final de cuentas ni la megaevolución te ayudó a enfrentarte al pokemon más poderoso, Delia. –Le recuerda Yellow, aliviada. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad que había recuperado se desvanece al darse cuenta de que una línea de sangre desciende a través de su frente, a un lado de su nariz y hacia su mejilla, goteando desde su barbilla hasta el piso. –Esto es… -Mira su mano ensangrentada. –Sangre… -Mira a Delia, quien a pesar de los daños masivos que ha sufrido no se muestra desesperada, más bien muestra un rostro de alivio. –Leaf… ¡LEAF! –Se enfurece de nuevo. -¡MEWTWO, ATAQUE PSÍQUICO EN LEAF! –Ordena colérica, pero antes de poder finalizar, a su lado aparece Ruby, que le detiene la mano derecha, Sapphire, que agarra su brazo izquierdo, y Crystal, quien le pone una mano en la frente.

-Basta, Yellow. Ya has ganado este combate. –La calma Cris.

-Y eso no es todo. Parece ser que tu pequeño combate ha comprometido la base completa. –Informa Ruby. –Este lugar va a hacer erupción. –Miran al pozo de lava que está frente a ellos, cuyo contenido ha empezado a arremolinarse.

-No te olvides de nuestra misión, Yellow. Tu odio contra Leaf no tiene que ver con lo que vinimos a hacer. –Agrega Sapphire. Los ojos de Yellow no abandonan su furia, pero logra calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de hacer presión a su alrededor. Los holders, al sentir la disminución de su intención asesina, la sueltan.

-Bien. Lo que yo venía a decirte es que ya tenemos a los ocho portadores. –Informa Ruby. Acabo de vencer a Gary Oak, y ya lo tenemos en el salón del ritual. –Agrega mientras mira a Delia, quien sigue de rodillas, sin moverse. –_Leaf…_ -Piensa el entrenador.

-Si es así… debemos iniciar el ritual cuanto antes… -Dice Yellow, serenándose. Sapphire asiente. –Traigan… a… Delia… -Parece esforzarse por mantener la compostura cuando se refiere a ella.

-_Yellow… ¿es tanto tu odio por ella?_ –Piensa Sapphire. Luego mira a Ash. – _¿Y por su hijo…?_

-Mewtwo, regresa. –Ordena la rubia. Mewtwo asiente y regresa a la máster ball de la cual fue invocado.

-Yo… -La voz de Delia interrumpe la conversación de los enemigos, quienes vuelven a verla, sorprendidos. –Yo… todavía no estoy derrotada… -Se pone de pie, y luchando contra el dolor de su miembro dislocado, se lleva la mano al cinturón a tomar otra pokebola. –Nuestra batalla… aún no termina… -Su mirada muestra pupilas grises, incapaces de enfocar bien su visión. Yellow se adelanta a sus compañeros y mira el débil estado de su oponente.

-¿Aún quieres luchar, Delia?

-Yo… no permitiré… que mi Ash… -Tose sangre. –Tenga que… ¡cough! –Tose de nuevo. –Limpiar el desastre que ustedes intentan hacer… así que yo…

-¿Tú qué? –La interrumpe Yellow. Silver ha llegado hasta la ubicación donde están los dos jóvenes, y ahora sostiene a Ash, apuntando un cuchillo a su garganta, con expresión fría.

-Sil…ver… -Lo identifica Delia.

-Por favor, Leaf. No quiero tener que hacer esto, pero si insistes en luchar… tendré que matar a Ash y a la chica. –Amenaza el pelirrojo. El rostro de Delia refleja por fin ceder a la desesperación, dejando caer la pokebola sin activarla, arrodillándose de nuevo.

-… Me rindo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yellow ya se encuentra en el lugar donde el ritual se llevará a cabo. Se ha vestido con una túnica negra, que incluye una capucha que cubre su cabeza. Los Dex holders menos Gold observan desde atrás, mientras los líderes de gimnasio todos están encadenados a su respectiva tableta con el símbolo que les corresponde, mientras cada uno de los líderes Johto permanece de pie, formando un círculo detrás de ellos. Delia está esposada, con las manos en la espalda, tirada en el piso, a los pies de Cris, quien no le muestra la menor contemplación. Ash y Dawn están en una situación similar, en la esquina opuesta.

-Hemos reunido por fin todas las piezas que necesitamos. –Informa Yellow. –Ahora solo hace falta completar el ritual, y las trece medallas arcanas… estarán a nuestro alcance… -Vuelve su mirada hacia Ash. –Y cuando las tengamos… podremos cumplir nuestro deseo. –Vuelve a ver a los holders, quienes muestran un gesto melancólico.

-Todo esto lo hacemos por una razón… -Recuerda Sapphire, llevándose las manos al pecho. Ruby las intercepta y las envuelve con su mano izquierda, dándole una mirada de confianza.

-Por fin… -Agrega también Crystal. Por fin podremos… -Dice emocionada. De repente otro temblor sacude la cueva, generando nuevas grietas en las paredes.

-Debemos darnos prisa. Este lugar no durará mucho más. –La insta Silver, que tiene los brazos cruzados, vigilando a los dos entrenadores jóvenes.

-Las medallas… van a revivir. –Observa Gold, curioso. Mientras hablan, Platina ha logrado escabullirse en el techo del salón, observando a través del ducto de ventilación la ceremonia que se está llevando a cabo.

-Ahí están los líderes… y no solo eso, también Ash Ketchum y… -Mira a Dawn y se da cuenta de que es su doble en este mundo. –Y yo, aparentemente… -Hace una sonrisa irónica. –Vamos… cuento con ustedes… -Piensa mirando hacia la derecha. En el pasillo contiguo se escucha el ruido de un golpe seco, que induce otro temblor al interior de la formación rocosa.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunta Crystal. Gold rápidamente se asoma hacia el exterior, donde encuentra a May, quien ha hecho que su Snorlax haga un golpe centrado en una pared, haciendo que el magma comience a filtrarse en el pasillo.

-¡Snorlax, de nuevo! –Comanda la castaña. El pokemon repite la maniobra, rompiendo otra parte del muro y liberando más magma, el cual comienza a filtrarse hacia el salón del ritual.

-¡Bien hecho, May! –Celebra Platina desde su escondite.

-¿¡Tú eres…!? –Profiere el entrenador Johto. A su lado se asoma Sapphire, cuya apariencia sorprende a May, viéndose a sí misma en la enemiga.

-Así que… yo también tengo un doble de otro mundo… -Dice nerviosa. Sapphire pasa de lado de Gold y se prepara para enfrentarse a la joven.

-Me parece que decir "doble" es demasiado. –Saca su pokebola. –Aun así, si quieres luchar, yo seré tu oponente ahora. –La reta la holder castaña. May se pone en guardia y su Snorlax da un paso hacia el frente, poniéndose en posición de lucha también.

En el interior del salón, Yellow ha ubicado las trece cartas en el altar y comienza a hacer la invocación, pronunciando palabras ininteligibles para ninguno de los presentes. Al momento de comenzar a recitar, de cada una de las medallas robadas de los líderes comienza a salir un resplandor, el cual se conecta a ellos, quienes se despiertan y comienzan a gritar del dolor, al mismo tiempo que la energía fluye de las medallas hacia las cartas que se encuentran en el altar sostenido por la rubia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-… _¿Do…? ¿Dónde… estoy? –_La joven escucha su voz dentro de su propia mente. Mira a su alrededor y se ve en un espacio en blanco, donde no hay nadie más que ella a su alrededor. No tiene conciencia de su propia forma hasta que recuerda su nombre, en cuyo momento alcanza a ver hebras de su cabello rojo rozando sus mejillas, lo que la hace recordar que tiene un cuerpo y que aún existe, incluso dentro de este plano de conciencia. De repente mira frente a ella a una persona conocida, un joven de cabello castaño que lleva puesta una bata de investigador, que está al lado de una chica de cabello negro, quien viste ropas orientales.

-_Veo que también estás aquí, Misty. _–Lo saluda el joven, sin hablar, como si se comunicaran a través de sus pensamientos.

-_… ¿Gary?_ –Pregunta la chica. -_¿Erika? –_Agrega al ver a la entrenadora tipo planta junto a ellos. -_¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo es posible que hablemos sin hablar…?_

-_Eso es sencillo. –_Otra voz conocida los interrumpe. Misty se da la vuelta y encuentra a Brock, quien viene acompañado de Blaine, Sabrina, Surge y Koga.

-_¡Brock!_ –Lo recibe emocionada la pelirroja. –_Pensé que no volvería a verte…_ -De repente recuerda el cúmulo de eventos que la llevaron a estar en su situación actual, incluso su rompimiento con Ash y el posterior ataque que sufrió en su gimnasio.

-_Todos nosotros hemos pasado por una situación similar. Fuimos atacados para que la sirvienta de Yellow pudiera sacar nuestras medallas de nuestro interior. –_Explica Sabrina, quien se adelanta a Brock. Todos vuelven a verla. –_A partir de este momento, es posible que nosotros nos perdamos tal y como les ocurrió a los líderes Johto. Nuestras mentes y corazones son débiles sin la presencia de las medallas en nuestro interior, y ahora mismo estamos siendo utilizados para potenciar el despertar de las medallas que Yellow necesita para su plan._

_-… ¿Y cuál es su plan?_ –Pregunta Misty.

-_No lo sé, pero ahora mismo, Ash y Dawn se encuentran en peligro debido a ello._ –Sus palabras afligen aún más a Misty, quien empieza a sentir remordimiento de su situación actual con él, no importándole nada más que ir a su lado.

-_¡Debo ir! ¡Debo regresar a su lado!_ –Insta la líder de agua. Brock da un paso hacia el frente y se coloca a su lado.

-_A mí también me preocupan Ash y Dawn._ –Dice Serio. Gary asiente junto a él.

-_Lo sé. Es por eso que ya me comuniqué con la única persona que nos puede ayudar en este momento. _–Explica Sabrina, compartiendo sus pensamientos con Platina, quien solo guarda silencio. –_Pero la razón por la que estamos aquí… la razón por la que he juntado las conciencias de los ocho líderes en este lugar, es que tengo un plan…_

La declaración llama la atención de todos los presentes, que de inmediato dirigen su atención hacia ella.

-_… ¿De qué hablas? –_Pregunta Erika.

-_De la única forma en la que podemos hacer algo ahora por nuestro amigo… por Ash._

_-…Por Ash. _–Repiten todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yellow sigue repitiendo su encantamiento, mientras la energía de los líderes y las medallas sigue fluyendo hacia el altar, donde las medallas arcana parecen llenarse de energía. En el exterior, el cielo se ha vuelto negro y varias nubes se arremolinan sobre el cráter del volcán, cuya actividad va en aumento rápido. Otro temblor sacude los alrededores del bosque verde, haciendo que la poca fauna que todavía rodeaba el lugar comience a huir.

-Yellow, debemos darnos prisa. –Insiste Silver. Este lugar va a explotar en cualquier momento… -Dice preocupado mientras toca una pared, cuya temperatura está aumentando. Los ojos de Yellow están llenos de luz, y su cuerpo se ve rodeado de energía aural, mientras uno a uno los líderes caen sin fuerzas a sus pies.

-Es ahora o nunca… -Profiere Platina, dándose valor. -¡HYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAHH! –Da un grito marcial y rompe la escotilla de aire por la cual espiaba, revelándose ante los enemigos. Yellow no vuelve a verla debido a su concentración, pero Silver se interpone entre ellas, invocando a su Feraligatr en el instante. -¡DESPIERTA, ASH! –Lo insta la peliazul, arrojándole una pokebola en la cabeza, despertando al chico en el acto.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Como!? ¿¡Donde!? –Se pregunta mirando en todas direcciones. Sus ruidos despiertan también a Dawn, quien reacciona y mira la situación en la que se encuentran.

-¿¡Huh!? –Profiere la peliazul. En ese momento mira a Platina y su pensamiento vuelve a congelarse, viéndose a sí misma un poco más mayor. –Se parece… a mí… -Dice sorprendida. En ese momento recuerda la última batalla que tuvieron y su inseguridad vuelve a apoderarse de ella, mirando a Ash con vergüenza. –Ash, yo…

-Luego, Dawn. –La corta sin emoción, mirando el estado en el que Delia se encuentra. –Mamá… -Musita furioso, inmediatamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia Yellow. –Yellow… -Repite su nombre lleno de ira. En ese instante, de la espalda de Platina aparecen Pikachu y Piplup, a quienes pasó recogiendo al infiltrarse al interior de la base.

-¡Pika!

-¡Pi-piplup! –Celebran los dos pokemon. El pingüino rápidamente se ubica detrás de ellos y con un ataque de picotazo rompe las cadenas que los detenían. Ambos se ponen de pie y se ubican junto a sus compañeros pokemon, preparándose para luchar.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo… pero debemos intentarlo… -Dice Dawn, tímida. Ash no vuelve a mirarla, lo cual es percibido por la peliazul.

-¡Debemos detener a Yellow antes de que las medallas revivan! –Los insta la mayor. Ash asiente y embiste hacia ella con puño al frente, intentando golpearla, pero se topa con un campo de fuerza que lo repele y lo manda a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Pika! –Lo llama su amigo.

-Ouch… -Trata de reincorporarse él. Dawn trata de aproximarse pero él la mantiene a raya con un movimiento de mano, poniéndose de pie por su cuenta. Platina aprovecha para liberar a Gary de su tableta, quitándolo del círculo.

-¡Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para ser considerada, despierta! –Le da una cachetada al castaño, despertándolo en el momento.

-¿¡Uh!?

-¿Sabes lo que pasa, no? ¡Ayúdame a liberar a los demás! –Le urge la peliazul, pero es golpeada por un coletazo de Feraligatr, que se interpone entre ellos, mientras Silver le da un puñetazo en la cara a Gary, quien aún sigue aturdido por el despertar forzado.

-¡SALVENLOS! –Insiste Platina. Dawn asiente y con las fuerzas que le quedan llega hasta Misty, liberándola también de sus cadenas con la ayuda de Piplup. En el exterior, May se enfrenta a Gold, Crystal, Ruby y Sapphire con sus cuatro pokemon a la vez, mientras ellos tienen a uno a cada uno, pero ni Blaziken, Snorlax, Venusaur ni Glaceon son capaces de soportar las brutales embestidas de los pokemon de los oponentes.

-¡Resistan, chicos! –Dice la castaña, llena de golpes. En el interior del salón de rituales, Ash ha llegado hasta su madre, totalmente en shock debido al estado en el que se encuentra.

-Mamá… -Repite desesperado. Dawn sujeta a Misty entre sus brazos, sacándola por completo de la tableta, haciendo contacto por un momento con sus sentimientos.

-_Ash…_ -la voz de ella repitiendo el nombre de él aparece en la cabeza de la peliazul, que se queda abrumada al recordar a su vez las palabras de Sapphire.

-_Lo que a ustedes les falta_…

-¿Acaso… lo que me falta a mí… ella…?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –El grito de Yellow interrumpe todos los procesos. Del altar en el que aún se encuentra rezando, sale disparada hacia el cielo una luz, a la que siguen las trece cartas, que vuelan formando un círculo alrededor del halo de luz, y se dispersan a gran velocidad, como gotas de luz. Una de estas gotas cae en Ash, quien al instante pierde de nuevo la conciencia.

-¡Ash! –Grita Dawn, pero antes de poder hacer nada, otra gota de luz entra en su interior, desmayándola. Lo mismo sucede con Misty, Gary, Delia, Ruby, Sapphire, la misma Yellow. Otra luz viaja al laboratorio Oak, y otra más al monte plateado, con otras más dispersándose en diferentes direcciones. Una también entra en Platina, pero ésta es capaz de resistir y permanecer consciente.

-Rayos… es muy tarde... no quería tener que hacer esto, pero no tengo opción… -Busca un collar en su cuello, en el cual tiene una máster ball. –Yo también tengo mis amigos… -Mira a Yellow, quien aún mantiene sus ojos blancos, habiendo perdido la conciencia al revivir las medallas.

-¡Yo te elijo… PALKIA! –Invoca al masivo pokemon al interior de la cueva, al mismo tiempo que esta ya no soporta la presión telúrica y comienza a experimentar un terremoto masivo que da lugar a una erupción volcánica. -¡Palkia, dios pokemon del espacio, usa tu poder para llevarnos a un lugar seguro! –Grita apresurada, mientras en su cuerpo comienzan a dibujarse líneas moradas como circuitos, similares a las que adornan el cuerpo del pokemon legendario. _–No podré tenerlo invocado por mucho tiempo…_ -Piensa mientras Palkia utiliza su poder para transportar a todos los que están en la conciencia de Platina a otro lugar. Ash se desvanece, Dawn también. Lo mismo pasa con Delia, Misty, Gary y Brock, quien acababa de ser liberado. May y sus pokemon también se desvanecen, igual que Max, quien estaba esperando en la entrada de la cueva. Finalmente, la propia Platina y Palkia desaparecen, mientras Yellow, los líderes Johto, que continúan inmóviles, y los líderes Kanto que no pudieron ser liberados, se quedan para ser envueltos en la lava.

-¡NO ME HAS VENCIDO, PLATINA! –Dice la rubia, liberando su poder y transportando a sus propios aliados a otro lugar, al mismo tiempo que el volcán hace erupción.

En la lejanía solo alcanza a escucharse la explosión, seguida de una columna de humo que se forma entre las nubes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Platina y todos los rescatados aparecen en el patio de Oak, quien parecía estarlos esperando. En el mismo instante en el que aparecen, Palkia se desvanece, regresando a la máster ball, pero dejando a su dueña contaminada por la energía espacial, su cuerpo todavía con las líneas moradas sobre él.

-¡Platina! –La sostiene Oak. Mira a su alrededor y ve a todos los heridos. May, quien había estado luchando desesperadamente, apenas se mantiene de pie, cayendo inconsciente en el acto. Max está de rodillas, temblando de terror, Ash y Dawn están llenos de golpes y heridas, y Delia también se ve muy mal. –Esto es terrible…

-Las… medallas… despertaron… ellos… Yellow y los demás… ahora van a cazarnos… -Dice antes de perder el conocimiento. Tracey llega corriendo a ayudar a Oak, quien le indica que llame una ambulancia. El profesor, sin dejar de sostener a la peliazul, mira de nuevo a su alrededor y luego fija sus ojos en la distancia, temiendo lo que ahora está por venir…

XXXXXXXXX

Yellow ha transportado a todo su bando al otro punto seguro para su equipo, el monte plateado. Los ojos de la rubia sangran debido al exceso de presión requerido por la técnica, pero el resto de ellos se ve normal, habiendo sobrevivido sin ningún problema.

-El plan… fue un éxito… ahora… las trece medallas… han despertado. –Se calma y se pone de pie. –Ahora la siguiente fase da inicio... inicia el torneo de los arcanos. –Todos sonríen emocionados. –Veremos si Ash Ketchum tiene lo necesario para participar… -Vuelve a ver cuesta arriba en la montaña nevada, donde está de pie observándolos el entrenador más poderoso. –Veremos si tu hijo es tan útil al plan como esperamos… Red.

-… -El entrenador rojo solo contesta con silencio.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Las trece medallas se han liberado, dando paso a un nuevo torneo en el cual el ganador se queda con la medalla… y la vida del perdedor, sin embargo, muchas cosas se han perdido, y otras han cambiado. Misty está liberada y ha vuelto con ellos, lo que complica la relación de Ash y Dawn, la cual se dañó aún más en la pelea contra Ruby y Sapphire. Ahora no queda más que empezar a construir de nuevo confianza, mientras una pelirroja arrepentida busca una segunda oportunidad…

Próximo capítulo

Derrota y regreso: Dawn y Misty

XXXXXXXX

Y listo, jejeje. Esto es Pearlshipping hasta el fin, conste; pero si no sufren y se pelean, su amor no puede madurar, jejejeje, y en eso Misty va a hacer unas cuantas olas. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, no olvides tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
